DIEZ AÑOS DESPUÉS
by Shibubi
Summary: Después de diez años sin estar todos juntos deciden reunirse para pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas... lo que ellos no sabían era que su esperado reencuentro iba a servir para descubrir una dolorosa verdad. TH M lemons futuros y lenguaje fuerte
1. El día que Bella explotó

**Nada de lo que podais reconocer me pertenece…. Crepúsculo alguien ha oido hablar de ello… no creo. Jajajaja!**

Igual que con mi otra historia Todavía no es tarde, voy a retomar este fic después de un millón de años. Para ello he borrado los capítulos para editarlos con calma y corregirlos, una vez que los publique todos continuaré donde lo había dejado. Espero que os guste.

EL DÍA QUE BELLA EXPLOTÓ

– Por nosotras!– gritamos todos a la vez alzando nuestras copas de champange.

– Porque en los peores momentos estemos como ahora!– Ja! Esa si fue buena. Esta tía es tonta, no cambia, era tonta con 18 años y sigue siendo tonta con 28… que en los peores momentos estemos como ahora dice; en la vida quiero volver a sentirme como me siento yo ahora.

Tan distraída me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no notaba la mano que debía llevar un buen rato golpeando mi rodilla hasta que sentí un leve pero intenso pellizco. Algo sorprendida levanté la mirada a mi acompañante, creo que ya me había vuelto a perder en mis ensoñaciones. Asentí ligeramente, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquel pellizco: la hora de la verdad había llegado. Sonreí a mi mejor amiga, mientras que ella me regresaba la sonrisa devolviéndome toda la confianza que en los últimos meses había perdido. Era mi mejor amiga, mi verdadero apoyo, la que había organizado aquella fiesta y nos había reunido a todos de nuevo después de tantos años. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntas, luchando conjuntamente y la una por la otra. Alice sabía todo lo que había pasado y me apoyaba en todo lo que iba a hacer.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Cogí mi copa medio llena mientras me ponía de pie…

– Ok Chicos! ahora es mi turno. Dije captando la atención de todos, mientras levantaba el brazo y dirigía una mirada y una sonrisa a todos mis compañeros de mesa. Tenía todos los ojos clavados en mi. Todos me conocían y sabían que yo no era de las que hablaban en público y les gustaba llamar la atención… o al menos ellos creían que me conocían. Aquella que ellos recordaban era la yo del pasado tímida y apocada. Habían pasado diez años, todos habíamos cambiado y yo también… sobre todo a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos.

– Antes que nada quiero agradecer el esfuerzo que habéis hecho todos por reencontrarnos: Gracias– Dije sin quitar mi mejor sonrisa de la cara. Pero notaba que mi voz iba a empezar a temblar en cualquier momento, y sabía que lo único que me podía tranquilizar era ella, necesitaba una excusa para cogerle la mano –Gracias Alice por esta maravillosa fiesta, siempre has sido la mejor– le tendí la mano y ella entendiendo perfectamente mi estado no dudo en cogerla entre las suyas, apretándola suavemente y realizando suaves caricias en el dorso. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, era la única en la que podía confiar y me había ayudado con toda aquella pantomima. Respire profundamente y solté el aire. Bien, allá voy...

– Y ahora aprovechando que estamos todos aquí reunidos… ¿quién cojones es la hija de puta que se está follando a mi marido?

––.––

Espero que os guste


	2. El día que Bella dudó del plan

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

EL DÍA QUE BELLA DUDÓ DEL PLAN

Esa misma mañana.

–No!_–_ grité incorporándome de la cama. Apenas podía respirar, el aire no entraba en mis pulmones, tenía la cara y la camiseta del pijama mojadas, una pegajosa mezcla de lágrimas y sudor. Lleve mis manos a mis ojos y los froté fuertemente a la par que intentaba coger aire: _Inspira– aaaahhhh–. Expira –_Uuuufffff! –_Venga otra vez_. Me ordenaba a mi misma.

Poco a poco fui relajando y recuperando el ritmo normal de mis pulmones y serenándome. Era un simple ataque de ansiedad. Desde luego no era la primera vez, de hecho en épocas de stress ocurría a diario, pero el hecho de que hiciera tanto tiempo que no me pasara pues me cogió por sorpresa. La última vez había sido hacía cuatro años, una semana antes de mi boda, cuando me dijeron que mi vestido había sufrido un percance con la plancha… creía que me daba un infarto… y de no ser por la inestimable presencia y buen hacer de Alice me hubiera dado. Siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba.

Me levante de la cama con una pesarosa sombra en mi rostro por los recuerdos de aquellos últimos cuatro años para dirigirme al baño a beber un poco de agua y lavarme la cara. Mi idea era hacerlo lo más rápido posible y volver a meterme entre las sábanas, antes de desvelarme, hundir mi cabeza en la cariñosa almohada de plumón y dormirme hasta el día del juicio final. Pero ya era tarde, todos aquellos recuerdos, ahora convertidos en una mentira me asaltaban la cabeza. Quería gritar, chillar, llorar, golpear y romper todo lo rompible de la habitación. _Imposible, no estas en tu casa –_me recordé– _y Alice te mataría por destrozar su preciosa habitación de invitados._

Después de algunos cabezazos contra la almohada y de comerme tres de las uñas que me quedaban por rasurar, decidí intentar dormir de nuevo. Realmente estaba con falta de sueño y desde luego que lo iba a necesitar, me esperaba un día muy largo por delante. En esos pensamientos me hallaba cuando retome el sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertarme. Hice un pequeño esfuerzo por recordar el por qué de mi angustia y de mi grito pero no conseguía ni una sola pista o indicio de lo que había soñado. Cuando ya me iba a dar por vencida, dispuesta a relajarme e iniciar un nuevo sueño empezaron a llegar a mi mente a modo de pequeños flashes:

Estaba a oscuras en un cuarto muy estrecho… una firme mano recorría mi muslo hacia arriba… sentía el calor atravesar la tela vaquera del pantalón que llevaba… mis manos, mis propias manos acunaban un rostro de varón, acariciando una mandíbula angulosa y regada de una rasposa e incipiente barba… estaba nerviosa… no sabía quien era… pero en vez de tener miedo, en el ambiente estaba dominado por una atmósfera llena de amor, cariño y respeto… otra mano se deslizaba por mi espalda hasta la base de mi cintura y de un suave tirón me apretó al cuerpo de mi acompañante… era alto, mucho más alto y fuerte que yo…. Eso también podía notarlo… y un dulce olor embriagador inundaba la habitación, mi nariz y mis pulmones… una frente se apoyaba sobre la mía, ejerciendo una ligera presión… un aliento cada vez más cerca de mi propio halito…

_Al principio las imágenes eran vagas e inestables, más bien como sensaciones, pero poco a poco avanzando la secuencia se fueron aclarando… _

De repente nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y escuche en un murmullo una pastosa y sensual voz

–No tenemos porque…

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien– cortaba tajantemente. No había nada de que hablar, total para que, ella lo tenía todo claro y él era el que me lo había pedido así que… por qué dudar, por qué arrepentirse.

Poco a poco fui acercándome a la fuente de aquella voz, sentí un breve pero intenso roce en los labios, y una no menos intensa sacudida en mis espaldas, mis piernas parecían chicle en aquellos momentos. _Menos mal que me está agarrando que si no… _Nuestras bocas se juntaron, presionando nuestros cuerpos y labios un poco más el uno contra el otro. De repente algo húmedo descansaba en mi labio inferior, se movía de una comisura a otra como si de una ligera pluma se tratase… estaba empezando a perder el control cuando otro escalofrío me recorrió la columna confirmándome el estado de enajenación al que estaba cayendo. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero algo en mí me decía que quería ir más allá y sentir su lengua acariciar no sólo mis labios sino también el interior de mi boca. Me disponía a abrirme y permitirle su invasión cuando escuchamos una puerta abrirse bruscamente… sobresaltándonos a los dos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, abrí los ojos que ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado. Un rayo de luz inundo el espacio y pude ver una magnifica sonrisa en el rostro de mi acompañante que me robó el poco aliento que aun quedaba en mí. Cuando quise recuperar el habla y preguntar no se qué él ya salía por la puerta… _No!._

Había sido un sueño tan vivido, podía sentir las emociones de mi alter ego, escuchaba sus pensamientos pasados y presentes, conocía sus sueños y sus pasiones. Todo era muy extraño, la chica del sueño era yo, o al menos sabía que la que había disfrutado de aquel casi beso era yo. Al menos una versión de mí misma hacía más de diez años. Parecía tan real que más que un sueño bien pudiera ser un recuerdo… Lo más curioso es que no recordaba haberme encontrado nunca en aquella situación y muchos menos, haber compartido con él aquel momento.

–_Dios! Qué ha sido eso? me debo de estar volviendo loca para ya no saber que es verdad y que imaginación._

No me podía creer haber soñado con él, hacía tanto que no… y menos en un sueño que había estado a punto de convertirse en un deseo íntimo ya olvidado.

–_Increíble– _pensé asustada cuando fui consciente hacia donde había enviado mi mano y que era lo que había estaba dispuesta a iniciar_– Alucinó conmigo misma, mi vida se me está yendo de las manos, y me toco en sueños pensando en… ¿Me he vuelto loca ya?_

Toc, Toc, Toc…

–Bella, cariño estas despierta. Susurró Alice al otro lado de la puerta. No podía haber llegado en mejor momento para interrumpir mis ensoñaciones y devolverme a la realidad.

Si, quise decirle pero apenas me salía la voz del pecho. Todavía tenía una rara y turbia sensación causada por el sueño.

–Venga Bella, van a dar las dos de la tarde y hay muchas cosas que hacer y preparar. Todo tiene que estar listo para las siete– insistió mi queridísima amiga.

Sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno para evitar la cascada de sollozos y gruñidos que se almacenaban en mi garganta me arrastré fuera de la cama y abrí la puerta. Con una breve mirada permití a mi amiga entrar en el cuarto, antes de darme la vuelta y volver al acogedor refugio en que se había convertido la cama aquellos días. Era tan fácil comunicarme con ella, no hacía falta decirle nada para que adivinara mi estado de animo, mis pensamientos, mis miedos. Me dirigió una tierna sonrisa y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras las dos nos acurrucábamos en la cama.

– Bella cariño, ha llegado el día.

Gruñí

– Tienes muchas cosas que hacer: bañarte, desayunar, vestirte –empezó a enumerar– … ah! Y lo más importante, ponerte tan guapa que duela mirarte sin gafas de sol…. hoy vas a romper la pana.

– Claro– sonreí sin ninguna gracia– porque eso es lo que más me apetece hacer en el mundo.

– ¡Bella!– me llamó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Y en verdad tal y como me venía comportando aquellos días más parecíamos tener una relación madre e hija.

Llevaba tres días cuidando de míi, sacándome de la cama, dándome de comer, obligándome a meterme en la ducha, manteniéndome despierta con conversaciones absurdas, podía hacer conmigo lo que le diera la gana, ya todo me daba igual, podía morirme que no me importaba. Solo conseguía llamar mi atención cuando estrechaba los ojos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos añadía algún que otro matiz a nuestro plan maestro denominado Operación vamos a descubrir con que zorra de mis mejores amigas me engaña mi marido. Operación que se había puesto en marcha en su cabecita incluso antes de haber comprado aquel presuroso billete de avión que me había traído a ella y firmemente trazado incluso antes de bajarme del mismo avión.

– Bella, hoy es el día… hoy comienza nuestra venganza –dijo en voz baja y sibilina, con un brillo en los ojos. Alice era un cielo de persona pero cuando ponía aquella voz y aquella mirada acojonaba. Sabía que todo lo que tenía de pequeña lo tenía de buena y de mala leche, a partes iguales… por algo dicen que tanto el veneno como el buen perfume venían en frascos pequeños. Y mi amiga era muy pequeña.

– Alice, no creo que pueda hacerlo– le dije bajando la mirada, no quería desilusionarla.

– Cariño, no estás sola– dijo apretándome el hombro y guiñándome el ojo– me tienes a mí y a mi pequeña familia. Nosotros estamos contigo y te apoyaremos hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Como no iba a adorar a mi queridisima amiga cuando, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado e iba a pasar, todavía estaba allí a mi lado, intentado con todos sus medios dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–Tengo miedo, ya no es por él solo… a él ya lo perdí– añadí con una mueca de dolor. Tengo miedo por saber qui…quién más me… me trai-cio-nó– Otra vez venían las lágrimas, las sentía picar en los ojos, estaba harta de llorar, de llorar por él, de llorar por ellos… –Perdona Alice…–dije sorbiendo los mocos– no te enfades conmigo por favor…

Aunque no le miraba a los ojos, sabía por la presión que su mano ejercía sobre mi hombro que estaba cabreándose cada vez más, la sentía temblar de rabia, de ira… toda aquella que yo no tenía o que había perdido en el transcurso de aquellos últimos meses, la conservaba ella por mí.

Me estaba empezando a dar cuenta que también se sentía traicionada, que al hacerme daño a mí, también se lo habían hecho a ella. Lo debería de haber sabido antes porque en el caso de que hubiera sucedido al revés yo no hubiera podido aguantar las ganas de ir a por aquel cabrón que le hubiera hecho daño y romperle la cabeza a golpes. Pero el dolor que sentía me había impedido pensar con claridad en nada más que fuera yo y mi propia angustia. Me había convertido en un ser apático, patético y egoísta. Había perdido toda mi personalidad, mi identidad…

–oh no! Yo no estoy enfadada contigo… como poder estarlo– susurró en mi oído abrazándome rápidamente – es solo que no soporto verte así, dejándote morir…. Esto no debería ocurrir.

–Cómo Alice… cómo ha sucedido esto… cómo… quién es… por qué… no creo que…– Mierda, ya ni una frase era capaz de decir con coherencia sin hipar.

–Venga Bella, ya lo hemos estado hablando. Tenemos que seguir nuestros planes al pie de la letra… ¿si?¿Todavía quieres hacerlo? ¿no?– preguntó temerosa e infundiéndome valor con una sonrisa.

–Si, creo que… si… lo quiero saber– conteste dudosa –como tu dices será la única manera de pasar página.

–Buff! Bella que susto me diste por un momento. Temía que te echaras para atrás. Ya estaba trazando otro plan para drogarte con algo y así cedieras– dijo dando saltitos y palmadas con sus pequeñas manos.

Sonreí inmediatamente, desde que había interrumpido en su casa no la había visto hacer aquel gesto tan característico en ella. _Mierda Bella! Eres tan patética que hasta eres capaz de amargar a la saltimbanqui_ –pensé.

–Bueno, entonces… ¿qué dice tu agenda que tengo que hacer?– solté fingiendo más entusiasmo de lo que realmente sentía. Ella se merecía todo mi interés… no por nada me iba a ayudar a arruinar la fantástica velada que llevábamos diez años planeando.

–Dios, creí que nunca te iba a oir decir eso, te has puesto a mi disposición– _Oh, oh, que acabo de hacer…_

– Por ti lo que haga falta, sabes que confío en ti y…–la deje expectante– además como no hacerte caso cuando se que tus planes siempre salen bien.

–Pues te costó darte cuenta– dijo poniendo unos morritos de niña pequeña que inmediatamente me dibujaron una sonrisa. –Ehh!– gritó– eso es una sonrisa… es la primera que te veo desde que llegaste.

No pude evitar volver a sonreir, tenía toda la razón me había comportado como una cascarrabias aquellos días, pero necesitaba sentirme querida y mimada, y en eso Alice era la mejor. Ahora solo necesitaba sacar mi mejor cara de hipócrita para cumplir con nuestro plan.

–Bien, pensé que me iba a costar mucho más convencerte– la oí susurrar. –Esta es la agenda del día. Mientras te arreglas y te pones la ropa que deje en el baño…

–Aliceeee!–interrumpí.

–No cielo, no quiero una queja… no te voy a dejar poner el chándal de nuevo… de hecho que sepas que en cuanto lo sueltes lo voy a quemar.

No pude evitar recordar a Alice cuando despotricaba en contra de los chandals. Yo en cambio consideraba que era una prenda muy útil para determinadas ocasiones. Bueno solo para dos: hacer deporte y dejarte morir de la depresión en casa de tu amiga, mientras ves pelis ñoñas, te comes un bote detrás de otro de helado de chocolate belga, lloras desesperadamente y ves como tu futuro se va por el retrete. Para esos días el chándal era la única prenda que se necesitaba.

–Es un vestido precioso, y sencillo, estarás cómoda con él, no es nada extravagante…

Ahí dude de sus palabras, unir Alice y ropa sencilla, eso no era posible.

–Se que no estás de humor para etiquetas y tacones. Confía en mí, se que te gustará.

La creí inmediatamente, me conocía a la perfección… toda la vida juntas de algo tenía que servir…

–Bueno, sigo con el plan– continuó– mientras tú te arreglas y te pones guapísima. Nosotros iremos al aeropuerto a recoger al resto. No tienes nada que hacer, está todo preparado, la mesa, la comida, las bebidas… solo ocúpate en ponerte guapa y en relajarte. Hoy acabaremos con toda esta historia, mañana esos dos cabrones estarán fuera de nuestras vidas y podremos disfrutar, al menos un poco, de nuestro merecido descanso en buena compañía.

Era increíble la tranquilidad que destilaban sus palabras, hablaba de sacar de nuestras vidas a dos de nuestros mejores amigos, entre ellos mi marido, igual que si recordara sacar la basura. Todavía no sabíamos quien era ella, la otra, la zorra… y para ella ya estaba muerta… en cambio para mí era otra cosa. Alice, no era fría, todo lo contrario, solo se dejaba llevar por el dolor de verme como un deshecho humano. Para mí, la cosa era distinta, mi dolor quemaba, me revolvía las entrañas… solo de pensar en él y… ¿Rose? _No, ella no, por favor…_ ¿Tania? _Puede ser, estaba pasando por un mal momento… _¿Victoria, Jessica, Ángela? _Se las veía tan felices con sus parejas… _¿Entonces Leah? _Imposible, se acababa de prometer… Joder! ¿Quién coño es?._

–Ahora señorita, metete en la ducha y relájate mientras te preparo un piscolabis– dijo poniendo su voz de mami– no son horas de desayunar ni de comer –apuntó mientras salía por la puerta– así que con algo rápido aguantarás hasta la cena– seguía mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Suspiré profundamente cogiendo fuerzas para lo que me quedaba de día, apenas había empezado todo. _No se como voy a superar la reunión_… y sin más dilación me metí en el baño. Mi querida amiga había dejado un juego de velas de olor a vainilla, mi favorito, y unas sales de baño del mismo olor. Encendí las velas y me metí dentro de la bañera, jugando con las sales, oliéndolas y dejándolas caer de una mano a otra, mientras esperaba que el agua caliente y la espuma cubriesen todo mi cuerpo. Me gustaba aquella sensación, la atmosfera era relajante… sino fuera por todo lo que me esperaba fuera de aquel baño me consideraría en paz.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en una almohadilla y recogí el ipod que había dejado junto a la toalla, quería desconectar y dejarme llevar por la música. Había seleccionado un grupo de canciones para que sonaran una y otra vez incansablemente. Nada de canciones románticas, solo canciones llenas de energía. Llevaba muchos años recopilando todas aquellas que me hacían sentir bien, aquellas canciones que cuando las escuchabas por muy gris que se te presentara el día, te hacían sonreir… siempre que sonaban me sentía fuerte, resuelta, decidida… me podía imaginar a mí misma pisando fuerte, pisando a todos mis enemigos y eliminando todos mis problemas. Le di al play y _Perlas ensangrentadas_ versionada por Xoel López, empezó a sonar. Simplemente perfecto. No necesitaba otra cosa.

O al menos eso era lo que yo creía en mi cabeza porque mi cuerpo parecía actuar por su cuenta.

–mmmm, cielo perdona– interrumpió Alice entrando en el baño– Venía a despedirme y decirte que ya nos vamos.

–oh, si claro, vale, no te preocupes.

–Bella ¿estás bien?

–Si, ¿por qué?

–Estás llorando– indicó mientras arrastraba una lágrima por mi mejilla– estás tan… ni siquiera te diste cuenta –comentó tristemente– ¿en qué piensas? ¿Otra vez en él?

–Quién crees que es… tenemos que decírselo a Rose, no me perdonará dudar de ella.

–¿Dudaste de mí?

–No.

–¿En ningún momento?– insistió.

–No, se que ni tú ni Rose me haríais esto…

–¿Por qué estás tan segura…?

–¿Cómo?

–¿Por qué.está .segura?–repitió hablándome lentamente como a una niña pequeña. –No deberías eliminar así de fácil a las sospechosas.

–Alice, me estas asustando.

–Bella eres muy inocente para este mundo… todas somos culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

–Pensaba que la frasecita era al revés.

–No en este caso.

–Me das miedo.

–Pues no me has visto en acción– añadió bajando el tono a un mero susurro y destilando una sed de venganza por todos sus poros.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante cinco minutos. Los mínimos que Alice aguantaría antes de volver a la carga. Ella nunca dejaba pasar nada por alto.

–¿Oye por qué me descartaste tan rápido?

–¿Oye por qué no quieres descartar a Rose?

– No dudo de Rose, pero… antes de descartarla necesitamos pruebas de que ella no fue.

–No me gusta esto Sherlock… no me gusta dudar de mis amigas.

–No es por herirte pero fue una de "tus amigas" la que te hizo esto.

Baje la mirada hasta mis manos ya arrugadas por el agua y si por mí fuera hubiera hundido la cabeza en la bañera y quedarme allí, debajo, para siempre.

–Bella –dijo adivinando mis pensamientos– te repito que no estás sola, y como vuelvas a pensar algo así o similar, iré detrás de ti aunque solo sea para patearte tu lindo trasero…. Cielo te necesito, mi bebe te necesita…–sonrió haciendo un pucherito marca de la casa– vas a ser su madrina…. ¿A que no te lo había dicho?– Y comenzó a dar palmaditas.

–Si, ¿de verdad?… nada me haría más feliz– le contesté dejando caer una nueva lágrima esta vez de felicidad. Alice estaba embarazada y yo en vez de celebrarlo con ella, la deprimía pensando en mi no existencia. Se merecía mucho más por mi parte. –Lo siento, no lo pienso en serio– medio mentí– Se que él no se merece mi vida, pero no puedo alejar todos los pensamientos negativos así como...

–Aliceee!, amor, tenemos que irnos o no llegamos.

–Ya voy corazón! –respondió, y girándose de nuevo a mí– Tenemos que irnos, más tarde acabamos la conversación. Estarás bien ¿verdad? –Asentí– ¡Perfecto! Sigue mis instrucciones y… todo ira bien, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te vuelva a dañar –añadió al ver mi gesto torcido infundiéndome un poco de valor. Aunque no era suficiente, necesitaría mucho, mucho más valor. En unas pocas horas todos estarían enfrente de mí, él estaría enfrente mío… qué iba a hacer, qué le iba a decir… ¡Dios! Cómo le iba a saludar, se acercaría a darme un beso, un abrazo… en realidad él no sabía que yo sabía que él… pensaba que me había adelantado en el viaje para ayudar a Alice con los preparativos.

–_Joder! qué hago?...y si vomito de los nervios… no quiero echarme a llorar, no puedo echarme a llorar, necesito estar fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte… de algo me tienen que servir aquellas ridículas clases de teatro de la facultad._

–_No, esto, no puede seguir así– _oí dentro de mi propia cabeza–_ tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato, te dejo llorar veinte minutos más en la bañera y después sales y te pones la careta de aquí no pasa nada y estoy superfeliz por todo lo "bueno" que tengo en la vida. _–mi conciencia era más peleona que la propia Alice– _Tú solo lloras y muestras tu debilidad en este cuarto y exclusivamente en este baño, este será tu espacio seguro, y yo me ocupo de ti cuando estemos fuera. ¿Ok?_

–Ok! – me conteste a mi misma. _Menudo problema que tengo ahora. Encima de cornuda ahora descubro que estoy loca de atar._

– Alice, una última cosa, te importa si… ¿Alice?

Perfecto se había ido y ni me había enterado. Encendí de nuevo el Ipod y _Badlands _de Bruce Springsteen empezaba a sonar.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia y aquí ya vemos como será la dinámica. Cuando lo empecé a escribir estaba un poco loca por Lost así que influyó bastante en la estructura del fic. De este modo habrá varios tiempos: pasado, presente y futuro****… que iré explicando siempre que sea necesario. Solo espero que os guste un poquito y queráis acompañarme hasta el final.**

**También he de advertir que la protagonista principalmente es Bella, al menos así lo diseñé porque en caso de darle nombre o POV a otros personajes… como es el caso de Edward u otros personajes masculinos, se descubriría muy rápidamente la trama. Así que solo les pido paciencia y un poco de confianza.**

**También os puedo decir que me suelen gustar las parejas tradicionales y los finales felices… pero para tampoco estropear nada… también os comento que me encantan las sorpresas, los giros argumentales y que de vez en cuando alguien se atreva a modificar las líneas preestablecidas. Os habéis enterado de algo? Espero que de poco, o sino no habré logrado mi objetivo de generar intriga.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


	3. El día que Bella hizo un segundo trato

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Ya os comenté que en este fic daríamos algunos saltos en el tiempo. Precisamente en este capítulo nos trasladaremos al pasado. Espero que os guste.

EL DÍA QUE BELLA HIZO UN SEGUNDO TRATO

**Hace 10 años**

– _Creo que lo tengo todo listo_– pensé mientras cerraba de un golpe la segunda maleta.

Me había pasado los dos últimos días haciendo mi parte de las maletas que me llevaría a Hartford. Ya había enviado varias cajas al piso que compartiría con Alice. Ambas habíamos decidido ir a Yale, bueno más bien ella había decidido acompañarme, yo simplemente no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de una beca completa en una de las grandes.

En realidad no tenía mucho de que quejarme, mi queridísima amiga lo había hecho todo por mí, tan solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarla hacer. Había aprendido ya hacía muchos años que no me merecía la pena molestarme con ella, total para qué, si al final las cosas siempre salían como la enana decía. Yo apenas me tenía que ocupar de meter el portátil y mis libros más preciados, las cosas más personales y un poco de ropa cómoda, esa que ella siempre dejaría atrás. Era una buena táctica ya que además de acabar mucho antes evitaba tres o cuatro discusiones con mi nueva compi de piso.

Una vez finalizada la tarea sin más dilación me tiré sobre la cama, dispuesta a disfrutar de mi última adquisición bibliográfica cuando un ruido en la ventana me hizo brincar del susto.

– ¡Hola princesa!.

– ¡Ahh!, ¡ho-hola princeso! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Vine a buscarte para la cena–. Aclaró mientras atravesaba la ventana y de un salto llegaba a la cama.

– No creo que vaya.

– ¿Por?

– Estoy cansada y mañana tengo que madrugar– le respondí, recostándome a su lado.

– Sabes que eso es mentira… se puede saber qué te pasa, ¿por qué esa cara…? – preocupado me miraba de cerca los ojos, como si pudiera leer una respuesta en ellos.

– Tú ¿qué crees?

– No lo se, viniendo de ti cualquiera sabe– _Ja! No era tan bueno leyendo mentes como se creía. –_ es por lo de la Universidad…–. _Ostia, pues si que es bueno._

– Nop!– mentí.

– A no… ¿Entonces por qué es…?

– Por mi virginidad no te jode… –_¿Dije yo eso? A ver como lo arreglo ahora._ – No en serio, me duele la cabeza… y no estoy para fiestas –de despedidas quise añadir pero no pude.

– Sabes que si no vas… Alice te arrastrará por los pelos hasta sentarte a la mesa– creía notarle una leve nota de humor.

– Ahah! – Asentí asustada, la creía muy capaz.

– De hecho fue ella la que me envió para convencerte… dijo algo así como: sácala de la puta cama y tráela a hombros si hace falta. ¡Confió en ti!– imitaba a Alice a la perfección incluso en el ruido de sus palmaditas… en esos momentos parecían más mellizos que nunca.

– Edward… no prefieres que nos quedemos aquí nosotros dos, hago unas palomitas y nos tiramos a ver una peli –rezongué incorporándome un poco sobre mi cuerpo y apoyando la barbilla en su pecho. – Podemos alquilar Gladiator o Sleepy Hollow – Añadí con cierta ilusión.

– Nop!

– Por fa… y te cuento un secreto– Note que mi voz se acercaba mucho a la suplica, pero sabía que con él la única carta que podía jugar era llegar a un trato.

– Ya me se todos tus secretos–. _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía._

– Lo dudo – contesté muy segura de mí misma y volviendo a apoyarme sobre la almohada ofendida.

– Peque, con la cantidad de fiestas que llevamos este verano, y las veces que hemos jugado a las chorradas de Emmett, que crees que me puedes ofrecer que no haya visto, oído o sentido antes… –sonrió maléficamente al ver mi cara descompuesta.

No quería ni recordar todo lo que habíamos bebido aquel verano. De hecho creo que había asesinado a dos o tres de mis preciadas neuronas.

– Ahhh es por eso… –creí que se le iba a romper la cara con todo lo que estaba estirando las comisuras de sus labios. ¿_Qué estará tramando ahora_?– Ahora que lo pienso desde la fiesta en casa de Jacob no has querido volver a jugar a nada… sabes que era una broma ¿no?. Pensé que lo de la virginidad lo decías de coña… pero ya veo que no. ¿De verdad es por eso o es por lo de la Uni? ¿Aquello no te parecería mal? –insistía ante mis negaciones. _Cómo recordaba aquello, ah claro mi tonta alusión de hace cinco minutos se lo trajo a la memoria_. –Sabes que era una broma.

– No me gustan vuestras bromas. –Respondí cortante. _Espero que pique, se distraiga y no siga con el tema._

En realidad, si había adivinado que estaba jodida por lo de la universidad pero ahora que sacaba a colación lo de la fiesta no podía obviar lo dolida que me había sentido con aquella maldita preguntita … todos se había reído a mi costa.

– Si, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti –. Replicó con sorna.

– Exacto.

– No dijiste nada cuando yo me tuve que depilar las piernas a la cera, o Jake y Mike disfrazarse de mujer o cuando castigamos a Alice sin tarjeta de crédito…

– Es diferente –. Corté con voz seca torciendo la mirada.

– Así ¿por qué?

– ¿Cómo que por qué?, la mayoría somos vírgenes tú, Alice, Tania, Jake, Leah…. ¿sigo? Pero sólo os reísteis de mí –. Este tema realmente me estaba cabreando.

– Tú fuiste la que lo dijiste en voz alta… – respondió muy chulito.

– Sabes que me obligasteis a admitirlo, y no podía mentir, bu! –no iba a llorar pero por mi tono de voz bien lo parecía. – El castigo con el que me amenazasteis era demasiado duro–. Edward en ese momento volteo los ojos hacia el techo exhalando un profundo suspiro. – ¡no pongas esa cara de inocente! estabais dispuestos rumorear que estaba embarazada y no sabía quien de vosotros era el padre–. Le recordé mientras intentaba matarlo con mi "super mirada asesina".

– Con algo te teníamos que chantajear–. ¿_Se esta riendo de mí?_

– Pero ¿por qué yo?–. No entendía nada de aquello, si ya sabían la respuesta de sobra.

– Queríamos ver si eras capaz de ponerte más roja que un tomate… y lo conseguimos.

– Edward, estoy perdida, no entiendo nada, a qué viene ahora mi rubor– reconocí.

– Ay peque… te lo tengo que explicar todo, no fuiste la víctima fuiste el medio– contestó dándome un suave pellizco en la punta de la nariz y metiendo su brazo entre la almohada y mi cabeza para acercarme a su pecho–. Cuando fuiste al baño Jake y James apostaron contra Emmett 25 pavos a que no era capaz de sacarte los colores diciéndote solo dos palabras.

Ahora entendía todo, por eso todas las preguntas del juego iban dirigidas a mí y cuando llegó mi turno y le dije a Emmett que jugaría respondiendo una verdad había puesto aquella cara de niño bueno el día de navidad. Y por eso mismo el me había preguntado a bocajarro: –¿Eres virgen? Justo las dos palabras que me habían subido los colores aquel día y que me los estaba subiendo ahora de la ira y las ganas que tenía de darle un cachete a cada uno de ellos.

–Y se puede saber que diferencia hay entre admitirlo en una estúpida fiesta a reconocerlo mediante una transferencia bancaria– inquirió Edward bastante intrigado recordando el trato.

Hacía ya varios años todos nosotros habíamos hecho un trato. Entre todos acordamos abrir una cuenta bancaria, y a medida que fuéramos perdiendo la virginidad ingresaríamos 50 dólares. Una suma muy alta para nuestras humildes pagas, pero era un buen premio de consolación para aquel que se convirtiese en el vagón de cola en pasar por el trámite a la vida adulta. Hasta el momento teníamos recogido 250 dólares correspondientes a los virgos de Rose, Emmett, James y las últimas incorporaciones apenas en el mes anterior de Ángela y Ben.

–Pues… que a través del banco no os veo la cara cuando lo descubráis –respondí tan seria como podía, como si le explicará la lección antes de un examen importante.

– Se te olvida decir que además puedes mentir: puedes hacer el ingreso antes de perderla o puedes no hacerlo nunca para llevarte la pasta.

– Jajajaja, eso último es lo que quieres que piensen de ti– Sabía que esa broma no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia pero no me pude privar.

– Puede… –me concedió subiendo las cejas con gesto divertido.

– Nadie haría eso, sería alta traición a la pandi…–exageré– la apuesta debe ser honesta… además no creo que a nadie le merezca la pena ganar 750 dólares a cambio de ser el último en perder la virginidad.

– Tienes toda la razón… tonterías a parte– se giró de costado para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos, iba a volver al ataque. –¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– No quiero morir virgen– Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y explotar el asunto todo lo que pudiera. Por nada del mundo quería comentarle mis miedos, y sabía que Edward a pesar de ser el chico más inteligente y atento del mundo, estaba lo suficientemente hormonado como para ignorar una conversación sobre sexo.

– No vas a morir virgen–. Me aseguró todo serio, había picado el anzuelo.

– Sí, seguro que sí, moriré sola, vieja y virgen, todos os casaréis y tendréis hijos y nietos y yo en cambio tendré cuatro gatos que los muy desagradecidos me comerán antes de que alguien me encuentre–. Inventé sobre la marcha mientras mi expresión facial dibujaba una cara lastimera. Una pobre imitación del gesto que tan a menudo hacían gala los Cullen. Sabía que me había pasado con la descripción pero era tan divertido verle así de serio y preocupado por mi futuro que no lo pude evitar. Tuve que deshacerme de su abrazo para hundir mi cara bajo su hombro y que no se me escapara la risa.

– Eres alérgica a los gatos– _Upps, había olvidado ese detalle_.

– Encima, era lo que me faltaba… ni gatos voy a tener– No podía parar… era adictivo.

– Igual eran precisamente los gatos los que te mataban– Creía percibir una ligera sorna, pero cuando le mire a los ojos seguía tan serio…

– Me matan y me comen… ¡Putos gatos!– le dije volviendo mi mirada a sus ojos. _Bien, Ahora creo que esto se ha convertido en el reto: a ver quien se rinde antes._

– Te regalaré un perro – seguía la broma.

– ¡Gracias! Pero eso no va a evitar que muera vieja y virgen– Añadí. No iba a ser yo la que se iba a quedar atrás.

– Bella, si por ti fuera mañana mismo ingresábamos 100 dólares en la cuenta–. Zas! Esa si que no me la esperaba. _Si crees que me vas amilanar tu a mí. Esto ya es algo personal… mucho más personal que mi virginidad._

– Que más quisieras tú… me robas mi primer beso, me robas mi primer morreo y ahora me quieres robar la virginidad y 50 dólares– protesté. –Anda que parecías tonto–. Como siguiéramos así mucho más no iba a poder aguantar.

– Que no se te olvide que también fui el primero que te toque una teta… –añadió socarronamente señalando mi pecho derecho. –Aunque no fue como yo había soñado.

Ahí ya casi se me escapa la risa, pero no podía permitir que mi máscara de seriedad se cayese al suelo. Tenía que fingirme ofendida. Me senté en la cama a su lado cruzando piernas y brazos, gesto que completé al fruncir los labios y el ceño tan fuerte como podía aun a sabiendas que me iba a acabar doliendo la cabeza de verdad.

– Sabía que lo habías hecho aposta.

– Nunca te lo reconocía…

Aquella anécdota era de las pocas cosas con las que podía chantajear a Edward para sacar algo de él. Sabía perfectamente que había sido un accidente. Como no iba a serlo si tenía los ojos vendados. La culpa la habían tenido Emmett y James que le empujaron por detrás cuando jugábamos a Marco Polo en el jardín. Pero él todavía dos años después se sentía igual de mal.

– ¡Ja! Me estuviste haciendo la pelota más de una mes–. Le recordé.

– Eso era para que me dejaras tocar la otra–. Comentó arqueando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

– Tonto.

– Guapa– me piropeó mientras me estrujaba entre sus brazos y me besaba la sien.

Sabía que con ese gesto quería poner fin a la conversación pero yo necesitaba algo más que quedar en tablas. Ahora que ya había bajado la guardia, era la hora del contraataque.

– También fuiste el primero al que vi desnudo… –solté entre dientes forzando una risa de niña maléfica. – ¡Hey! No te sonrojes… me pareciste un adonis griego. Casi me desmayo– le concedí dejándome caer otra vez sobre la cama teatreramente.

– Ya esa todavía me la debes.

– Cuando quieras te la cobras…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward se incorporó como un resorte en la cama por primera vez en toda la conversación e inclinándose sobre mi comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en aquellos puntos clave rompiendo los dos juntos a reír como locos. Eran tan cómodos estos momentos con él, nuestras conversaciones eran así siempre, nos retábamos mutuamente para ver quien era el primero en echarse atrás, que yo fuera la primera en sonrojarme no significaba que no tuviera que decir siempre la última palabra… precisamente por este comportamiento no nos extrañaba que todo el mundo consideraba que éramos algo más que buenos amigos. La misma Alice cuando presenciaba estos diálogos era la primera en decir que estábamos predestinados, llevaba toda la vida diciéndolo y nunca se iba a cansa de repetirlo.

Cuando por fin estábamos reduciendo nuestros espasmos. Edward se levantó de la cama y girando mis piernas hasta el borde la cama se acuclilló entre ellas quedando su cara muy cerca de la mía.

– Bella, tengo una idea… ¿a ti de verdad te preocupa ser la última en perder la apuesta?–Asentí mirándolo a los ojos– ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato…? ¿qué te parece… que si en el caso de que entre las dos últimas personas estas tú… si entonces tú todavía sigues… ya sabes… virgen… – era la primera vez que veía a Edward nervioso en mi vida– que te parece si yo… bueno si quieres que yo…?

– ¿Tu me desvirgarías? ¿Serías capaz de robar la flor de mi secreto?– finalicé su frase intentando quitarle toda la seriedad al momento. _Por qué aquello era broma ¿o no?_

– Bella, por favor, es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida, no te lo tomes de coña.– _Bien, eso parece contestar mis dudas_.

– Deja que te explique mis motivos.– Estaba tan pensativo que hasta me parecía escuchar los engranajes de su cerebro encajar.

– Ansiosa me hallo–. _Y nerviosa, pero eso tampoco se lo iba a decir._

– Piensalo fríamente –comenzó– nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños, hemos sido amigos toda la vida, nos conocemos y nos respetamos. Yo te quiero un montón y…

– Y yo a ti–. Le interrumpí.

– Eso es lo que iba a decir. Quien mejor que nosotros para pasar por ese trance.

– Pues alguien a quien ames–. Le conteste divertida.

– Mi querida Bells... –dijo bajando la voz como si me contara un secreto– eso sería para hacer el amor. Yo de lo que te estoy hablando es de hacerle un favor a mi mejor amiga.

Estuve pensando sus palabras un par de segundos. Su idea cada vez me gustaba más, comprendía su punto de vista, confiaba en él y sabía que no habría nadie en el mundo que me fuera a cuidar más y mejor en ese momento que él.

– ¡Ok! Puedo aceptar eso, tú me harías un favor a mí y yo a ti.

– ¡Ok!... eh! –parecía darse cuenta de algo– En mis planes no estaba morir virgen.

– Ahora ya no, ahora me tienes a mí…– bromeaba mientras le cogía su mano y se sentaba a mi lado. – pero tenemos que concretar y atar todos los cabos sueltos.

– Pero espera hay algún fallo en el trato… y si cuando tu necesites mis servicios, o viceversa, uno de los dos ya tiene pareja.

– Eso sería un problema, pero no tenemos que decidirlo ya. –se detuvo a pensar unos segundos golpeándose el dedo índice en la sien.– Sabes no creo que fueran cuernos… –replicó– solo sería como limpiar unas cañerías…

– ¿Cómo has dicho?!– grité sorprendida por la banalidad que acababa de decir.

– ¡Hey! No chilles, era una broma– respondió rápidamente– En caso de que algo así ocurra firmaremos una prórroga hasta que esa persona este soltera, ¿te parece bien?– Asentí.

– ¿Tenemos un trato?– inquirió tendiéndome la mano derecha. Si no fuera él creo que hasta diría que temblaba un poco.

– Tenemos un trato– confirmé sus palabras estrechando nuestras manos.

– Espera, espera aquí hay un problema y si me dan los 40 y sigo siendo virgen.

– Eso sería un desperdicio– _Bien. Ahí esta la sorna otra vez. _En este nivel me encontraba mucho más cómoda.

– ¡Gracias! pero tenemos que poner un límite de tiempo–. Comenté poniéndole una cara traviesa.

– ¿2 horas?

– ¿30?

– ¿Horas?

– ¡Años! ¡a los 30 años!– aclaré rápidamente al ver un brillo en los ojos. Sabía que en ese momento estaba sumando 30 a mis 18 años. La broma era previsible lo conocía como si lo hubiera traído yo al mundo. _Esperar hasta los 48! eso no es una opción antes me echo a los lindos gatitos._

– ¿Mañana?

– Alguien tiene ganas– canturreé. –¿25?

– Alguien tiene miedo– me imitó con el mismo tonito alegre. –¿19?

– Que te parece 23.

– Mucho tiempo…

– ¿Para ti o para mí?– le pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

– Para mí por supuesto… – _Al menos es sincero. –_ Ok– Acabó cediendo. –Teniendo en cuenta que se trataría de quemar el último cartucho de nuestras posibles patéticas existencias a los 23 años me parece bien.

Cuando oí ese comentario pegué un pequeño saltito sobre la cama. Acaba de recordar otro detalle:

– Una última cosa, en el caso de que tú no la pierdas antes que yo –. Aunque no le mirase a los ojos sabía que en ese momento estaba rodando los ojos y sonriendo con suficiencia tenía demasiadas expectativas puestas en la Universidad. – En tal caso–. Repetí. – Tenemos que tener cuidado que precisamente no seamos nosotros dos los últimos de la lista.

– Ah, si claro, bien pensado. Y ahora que esto ya esta aclarado… y creo que no me quedan más apuestas que hacer ni nada más que robarte, al menos de momento, ¿nos vamos a la cena?

– Olvidaste que me duele la cabeza –le recordé, intentando esconder la sonrisa y fingiendo un pequeño pinchazo en la sien.

– Olvidaste que te conozco a la perfección y que se que lo de la virginidad fue todo una excusa para obviar el problema raíz…–_Mierda y yo que pensé que había sido más lista que él. –_ y por supuesto que no te duele la cabeza. Eres malísima actuando. – _¡Chulo!_

Mientras decía esto se había vuelto a levantar y mientras me agarraba del brazo para ponerme de pie, volvió al ataque.

– ¿Es por la Uni?

– Es por los cambios…–respondí rindiéndome a sus ojos que me apremiaban a decirle la verdad. –No quiero que nada cambie, me gusta mi vida, soy feliz… no os quiero perder.

– Nunca me perderás… –parecía una promesa.

– Lo sé, pero estarás lejos, ya no te colarás en mi ventana, ya no nos veremos todos los días… no me comprarás helado, no tendré tus camisetas de noche a mi disposición…

– Te regalé unas cuantas hace unas semanas –me interrumpió.

– No es lo mismo… las tuve que lavar –odiaba tener que confesarle mis debilidades pero aquel gesto extrañado que en ese momento se le estaba dibujando en la cara, no lo podía obviar y tuve que explicarle. – ya no huelen a ti, me gusta tu olor, me ayuda a dormir, es como estar en casa.

– Lo se… somos nuestro lugar seguro… para mí, mi lugar seguro son tus ojos, me encanta el chocolate–. añadió girándose y pegando un suave mordisco el borde de mi hombro. – ¡Ñam! Ñam!.

– No te puedo decir lo mismo de las espinacas… o los guisantes… el verde no es un color muy comestible – bromeé haciendo alusión al color de sus ojos.

– Puedes comerme a mí. –soltó escapándosele una sonrisa al ver la falsa cara de asco que le estaba poniendo.

– Tendrás que esperar cinco años…–. Conseguí decir entre risas.

Después de un breve pero cómodo silencio, no pude privarme de preguntar:

– ¿Qué crees que va a ser de nosotros dentro de diez años?

Hacia unos días que habíamos hecho un pacto entre todos nosotros. Habíamos acordado que dentro de diez años nos encontraríamos. Éramos conscientes que las cosas iban a cambiar, que nos íbamos a separar, a repartir por el resto del país y algunos incluso irían a Europa a estudiar… ya nos habíamos separado el año pasado cuando unos pocos de nosotros, los mayores, se habían ido ya a la Universidad, pero en parte todavía nos sentíamos unidos. Este año, iba a ser distinto nos iríamos todos y no sabíamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver. Por eso mismo habíamos prometido y jurado encontrarnos diez años después. Aunque esperaba no tardar tanto.

– Pues… dentro de diez años… espero haber acabado la carrera de medicina y a esas alturas, si todo va bien, estaré acabando la residencia de cardio, me habrán ofrecido un puesto buenísimo como médico que me hará ganar un montón de pasta, y tendré a mi lado a una mujer tan buena y perfecta como lo eres tú –completó su descripción señalándome con el dedo–. En cambio… tú, serás ya toda una mujer, seguirás siendo tan guapa y dulce como ahora, habrás acabado la carrera esa de humanidades que quieres hacer, serás profesora, y conseguirás hacer realidad tus sueños. Creo ver en tu futuro… –siguió, mientras hacía un gesto tonto como de limpiar una bola de cristal– que vivirás en una bella casita de color vainilla con un jardín y una piscina en la parte de atrás donde…–hizo una pausa llena de intención– se cagarán y mearán todos los gatos del vecindario–. Dicho esto comenzó a partirse de risa.

– Imbécil–. Se me escapó sin poder evitar darle un cariñoso golpe en el brazo.

– Lo veo todo tan claro….–continuó riéndose. – Anda vamos todos nos esperan, mi madre ha hecho roastbeef y puré de patata… además acuérdate que tenemos lo del amigo invisible. – terminó ahora ya serio a la vez que se incorporaba y se limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba sobre su mejilla.

– ¿Qué me compraste?– le pregunté imitando a una niña pequeña dando saltitos a su alrededor tal y como lo había aprendido de Alice. _Madre mía se me estaba pegando mucho de la enanita aquella._

– ¿Como sabes que soy yo?– Se giro sorprendido.

– Por dios, eres incapaz de esconderme nada… en cuanto leiste el papelito miraste a Emmet y casi te echas a llorar, algo me decía que querías a otra persona… mi gran sentido de la intuición me dice que acabas de confirmar mi presentimiento al mostrar un gran entusiasmo por intercambiar regalos…–presumí con la voz más ñoña posible que sabía hacer– ¿a quién le cambiaste mi nombre?

–Victoria–. Tal y como lo dijo bien parecía que se le había escapado.

–¿Victoria quería a Emmet?– pregunte entre sorprendida y cotilla.

–No, Victoria quería a Jacob, pero Rose tenía a Jacob… –Aclaró un poco avergonzado. –Bueno algo así el caso es que no se que paso ni entiendo muy bien como lo hice pero yo conseguí lo que quería… fue muy duro pero lo peor fue cuando tuve que luchar contra Alice… también te quería a ti– confesó entre risas. _–_No cedió hasta que le explique cuál era el regalo.

–No entiendo porque nos empeñamos en llamarlo amigo invisible cuando siempre hacemos lo mismo.

–Y a ti, ¿te tocó quien querías?

–Sip.

–¿James?

–No te lo voy a decir….

No se porque me preguntaba por James, pero últimamente creo que estaba un poco celoso de mi relación con él. La verdad es que nunca habíamos estado muy unidos pero desde que sabíamos que íbamos a estudiar lo mismo, aunque en diferentes universidades, compartíamos mucho más tiempo… Edward a veces parecía tener un sexto sentido o algo así. Nuevamente había adivinado que me había tocado James en el sorteo pero se lo había cambiado a Leah por Edward. A ella le daba igual y cuando le conté lo que tenía pensado no le importó en absoluto. De hecho, yo ya había comprado su regalo hacía unos meses, lo había encargado a una tienda especializada por Internet, con la esperanza de regalárselo en su cumpleaños. Pero por desgracia no había llegado a tiempo, con lo que tuve que esperar una mejor ocasión para dárselo. De ahí que no hubiera dicho ni "mu" cuando Rose y Alice habían sugerido lo del amigo invisible. Llegado el sorteo solo tendría que intercambiar los nombres.

– ¿Qué me compraste? – insistí.

– Ya lo veras… te va a gustar, no es caro, no es rosa, y… bueno… vámonos ya, que todavía se me va a escapar qué es.

– Edward, ¿qué parte de la frase no quiero ir no entendiste?–. Refunfuñé mientras me dejaba arrastrar escaleras abajo.

– No tengas miedo corazón, nada va a cambiar –. Me consoló apretándome contra su pecho.

– Ya todo ha cambiado, mañana nos vamos y…

– Créeme, nada va a cambiar…–interrumpió– yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado… te voy a seguir queriendo mucho.

– Si como la trucha al trucho– le contesté dirigiéndole la mejor de mis sonrisas falsas. – No me gustan las despedidas, no quiero despedirme de ti.

– Te prometo que yo nunca me despediré de ti, nunca saldrás de mi vida.

Y dicho esto concluyó la conversación regalándome un beso en mi coronilla.

* * *

**Personalmente me ha encantado escribir/reescribir este capítulo: la conversación, la complicidad y todo los sentimientos que se encuentran en el aire. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besazo**


	4. El día que Bella bebió whisky

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

**EL DÍA QUE BELLA BEBIÓ WHISKY**

En la actualidad:

–Y ahora aprovechando que estamos todos aquí reunidos… ¿quién es la hija de puta que se está follando a mi marido?

Bien, ya está por fin lo he dicho, por fin sabré la verdad y por fin me quitaré este peso que llevo encima. Durante toda la tarde había estado a punto de echarme atrás en nuestros planes. El par de horas que Alice y Jasper me habían dejado a solas en su casa de veraneo mientras iban a recoger al resto al aeropuerto, me había servido para darme cuenta de la injusticia que iba a cometer con mis amigos. El baño de burbujas también me había servido para, además de relajar mis músculos, forzar a mi cerebro a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión que quizás lo mas justo para todos, salvo para "mi amante esposo", era evitar la situación durante los próximos días e intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible. Habíamos estado esperado tanto tiempo por vernos y reunirnos... y yo iba a estropear las vacaciones al airear mis problemas maritales delante de todos.

Después de salir de la bañera, untarme de aceites aromáticos (idea de Alice), había bajado a la cocina dispuesta a saquearla. Cuando estaba tan ansiosa como en aquel momento solo había una cosa que podía calmar mis nervios: chocolate. Por suerte para mí todos los antojos que Alice estaba teniendo durante el embarazo se basaban en dulces, helados y chocolates.

Sin más dilación abrí el refrigerador y no me sorprendí cuando vi que había más de diez tipos de helado diferentes. Sólo me llevó unos segundos reducir la selección a dos el chocolate belga de Häagen-Dazs y el de vainilla con chocolate blanco de Bens & Jerry's. Después de cuatro bolas y con el estomago lleno la decisión ya estaba tomada: permanecería callada y no amargaría a nadie las vacaciones. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, sentada encima de la encimera y relamiendo los últimos restos del bol, también tomé la decisión de intentar pasármelo lo mejor posible. Nadie se merecía pagar mis frustraciones y desde luego yo merecía un poco, aunque fuese un poquitín, de felicidad. Luego, cuando volviéramos a casa podríamos hablar con calma y tomar una decisión.

Pero si eso era lo que había estado pensando durante toda la tarde las últimas reticencias que conservaba a desbaratar el plan tan solo duraron hasta que lo ví, hasta que lo oí, hasta que me abrazó con fuerza diciéndome que me había echado de menos aquellos días, que estaba más guapa que nunca… fueron en esos instantes cuando mis reservas empezaron a decaer una por una como las fichas de un dominó. Finalmente lo que me acabó de inclinar la balanza a su favor fue cuando al acompañarle a llevar la maleta a la habitación me susurro al oído que de estas mini-vacaciones no pasaba de quedarnos embarazados… Ese era mi mayor anhelo y él jugaba con esa baza en su quipo. Cuando oí sus palabras recordé que me quería y cuando sentí sus cálidas manos recorrer mi espalda y mi cintura recordé que yo también le quería. Tal era su ansiedad por tocarme que bien podía parecer que quería iniciar los deberes en ese mismo momento, aunque abajo nos estuviera esperando Alice para ir a realizar unas últimas compras, preocupada como estaba había planeado toda una lista de actividades con el fin de no dejarme sola demasiado tiempo con mi é.do.

Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo borrando por un instante todo el odio que yo había acumulado aquellos últimos tres días, desde que había confirmado mi sospecha. Todo había sido un error, todo tenía que ser un error, me decía mi corazón y justificaba mi cabeza. _Fijo que entendí mal, el quiere tener un hijo conmigo… no puede ser ni tan cruel ni tan cínico. _

Lastima que mi decisión tuviera tan poca vigencia.

Por una vez en mi vida tuve la suerte de que mi cuerpo no respondiera a sus intenciones tal y como mi cabeza quería doblegarlo para que se rindiese a sus atenciones. Por mucho que él acariciara las zonas más erógenas, mi cuerpo no claudicaba ante él por primera vez desde que nos habíamos reencontrado hacía ya seis años, aunque yo no deseara otra cosa. Seguía paralizado a pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos por obligarlo a humedecerse para él, a excitarse y demostrarle mediante la pasión que era suya y recordarle que ÉL era mío. Supongo que también tuve bastante suerte cuando al preguntar por mi anodina actitud creyó mi supuesta jaqueca. Y más suerte tuve cuando a punto de reiniciar una nueva sesión de besos y caricias llegó Alice a recordarnos que la teníamos que acompañar al supermercado.

Pero si de verdad tenía que dar las gracias a alguien era a mí misma ya que debido a tener un cuerpo tan independiente e inteligente como el mío, que no había creído en sus palabras ni besos, evitó hacerme caer en un pozo aún más profundo que en el que me sentía estar.

Todas mis esperanzas que se habían ido reconstruyendo poco a poco a lo largo de la tarde se vieron arrastradas por la marea cuando, estando en la compra y desde un pasillo colindante le oí hablar por teléfono en un tono beligerante: "Aquí no, no con Bella delante… me escaparé esta noche… si, no te preocupes, hablaremos… no me puedes hacer esto, no ahora… ¿roja? Oh dios!… ok, no faltaré, Adiós".

Nuevamente me había vuelto a engañar. Por eso mismo había tenido muchísima suerte de tener un cuerpo tan listo, pues si bien mi mente había vuelto a creer en sus palabras, mi cuerpo no había podido olvidar la traición a la que lo había sometido, según mis cálculos, durante al menos los últimos seis meses. Y de haber consumado mi deseo mental ahora si que me encontraría hecha un adefesio por haberme dejado engañar y haber vuelto a creer en él. Y lo peor de todo es que de haber sido así, en esta ocasión la culpa hubiera sido solo mía.

Cada palabra suya de amor, cada caricia, cada beso que me había dado en apenas media hora que habíamos estado juntos se habían convertido en una nueva puñalada más en mi corazón y en mi alma. No quería que nadie me viera llorar y no volví a derramar ni un lágrima por él, aunque muchas más estuve a punto de derramar por mi propia debilidad. Cómo podía haber pensado en perdonarle o como siquiera había pensado que yo era una malpensada. Dios ni siquiera había pasado una hora en la que habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor. _Cabrón!_ El plan se pondría en marcha otra vez y a tomar por culo.

Eso era lo que había pasado unas horas antes de la cena, apenas recordaba que había ocurrido mientras tanto. Solo que Alice, sin tan siquiera haberle contado nada de lo que sucedió en nuestra salida, había percibido mi cambio de actitud entre el "antes del pasillo de los congelados" y "el después", hecho que me corroboró cuando al llegar a casa a penas se separó un minuto de mí.

Cuando me quise despabilar, antes de que las lagrimas tuvieran alguna posibilidad de volver a rodar por mi mejillas y fijar mi atención en lo que me rodeaba, me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a los brindis. Pero todavía era incapaz de fijar mi atención en mi alrededor, apenas podía creerme que había estado a punto de perdonarlo, que había pensando que la culpa había sido mía, que quizás podríamos dejar pasar y encerrar el "error" en el fondo de mi mente. _Ja! qué estúpida_.

–Y ahora aprovechando que estamos todos aquí reunidos… ¿quién es la hija de puta que se esta follando a mi marido?

Estaba tan furiosa cuando dije eso, cuando solté la bomba, que me olvidé que tenía una copa de fino cristal agarrada en mi mano, olvidé que la apretaba con fuerza, olvidé que los nudillos se me estaban quedando blancos…. y olvidé lo mal que me sentaba ver la sangre hasta que sentí un intenso dolor en la palma y vi el chorro de liquido rojo resbalar por ella hasta caer en los restos de tarta de queso que aún tenía delante de mí. _Sangre, dolor, negro, todo negro…._

[…]

– Mmmmm! – gemí mientras giraba sobre mi cuerpo e intentaba realizar un rápido análisis de la situación, me dolía la mano y un poco la cabeza, oía algunas voces lejanas. No sabía porque estaba allí, pero al menos recordaba lo último que había dicho. Intenté no sin gran esfuerzo abrir los ojos, pero algo muy pesado sobre ellos me lo impedía.

– Hey! Cielo, estás despierta. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntó Rose acariciándome la cabeza con una suavidad asombrosa.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en la cama? –pregunté con la voz pastosa.

– Te cortaste con la copa, sangraste y te desmayaste. Tania te estuvo curando la mano y te dio un par de analgésicos para el dolor… también tienes un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza, al darte con la mesa al caer… nada grave. Emmett te cogió antes de tocar al suelo–. Me aclaró tranquilamente.

Me intenté incorporar cuando noté un leve zumbido en el fondo de la cabeza que me obligo a volver a tumbarme. Giré los ojos y pude comprobar que estábamos las dos solas. Tenía tantas cosas en la mente que no sabía por donde empezar a preguntar. Quizá lo mejor sería preguntar por lo más trivial.

– ¿Alice?

– Bajo hace un minuto a por unas bebidas, y a ver qué tal iban las cosas por allí abajo–. Bien, eso había sonado muy críptico. Busqué con mi mirada los ojos de Rosalie intentando dilucidar que era lo que escondían sus palabras: ira, pena, lástima, dolor, rabia… creo que había un poco de todo.

– ¿Qué pasó con…?– Quería preguntar que había pasado con él pero su nombre no me salía de la garganta, se me había atorado como si se tratara de una bola de pelo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba algo de beber, pero algo fuerte, nada de mariconadas como el te de las cinco. De hecho, tenía la esperanza que Alice hiciera caso omiso de las contradicaciones médicas por el consumo de antibióticos y me trajera un buen whisky. _Total qué más me puede pasar, ¿tajarme…? puff! Más bajo tampoco voy a caer. ¿O si?_

– No lo quieres saber…– me contestó intrigante y dibujando una demoniaca sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no había querido finalizar la frase pero yo si quería saber. Quería saberlo todo, cuál había sido su reacción, qué había dicho, ¿lo había negado? ¿y ella se habría descubierto? ¿Por qué Rose no había terminado la frase… y qué tanto mal había hecho mi intervención?

Unos minutos más de divagar en silencio estas elucubraciones no me resistí.

– Dímelo–. Le rogué poniendo mi mejor cara de corderito a punto de ser degollado. Toda aquella actitud no hacía otra cosa que ponerme todavía más nerviosa. Rose era una persona que todo lo cariñosa y amable que podía llegar a ser con la gente a la que quería era de brusca y directa con la que le caía mal. En todos los años que nos conocíamos y en todas las situaciones en las que la había visto nunca en mi vida dudar había sido una de ellas y eso realmente acojonaba.

– Eeeh! Total… tarde o temprano te vas a enterar–. Condescendió todavía no muy decidida. – Se desató una batalla terrible–. No se por qué pero aunque su voz sonaba sería y acongojada, me parecía que también transmitía cierta socarronería.

Yo en cambio, noté como un leve escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo.

– Te desmayaste demasiado rápido, unos se tiraron a recogerte mientras el resto se dedicaba a gritar y a lanzar cosas–. Continuó. – Y por si te lo estabas preguntando, si, llegaron a las manos–. Se adelantó a mi siguiente cuestión.

Si, desde luego, eso era algo malo, no cabía ninguna duda. Cerré los ojos fuertemente como para evitar que una expresión de dolor saliera de mi mirada, no quería hacer notar mis emociones cuando preguntara.

– ¿Yyy eeél? –. Gimoteé convirtiendo mi voz en algo demasiado ñoño y nasal para mi costumbre.

– No te preocupes, sobrevivirá–. Dijo con evidente disgusto. – Yo tampoco se muy bien que pasó. En cuanto te recogió Emmett no me separe de ti–. Comentó torciendo el gesto. – Alice también bajo a enterarse que pasaba ya que de un momento a otro comenzaron otra vez a oírse voces.

Antes pelea, ahora voces. O sea que lo que escuchaba cuando me desperté eran los restos de una tormenta. Dios que me había perdido.

En ese momento sentimos un pequeño estruendo en la puerta que nos hizo dar a las dos un pequeño saltito en la cama. Alice se encontraba delante de nosotras con una bandeja que sostenía un montón de vasos rellenos todos de un liquido marrón oscuro. _Dios que sea whisky y no te, que sea whisky y no te…._

Una suave risa procedente de mi amiga me sacó de mi rezo. Alice nos estaba mirando divertida aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué hasta que seguí su mirada hacia nosotras. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta en la postura que Rose y yo habíamos adoptado sobre la cama. Ambas estábamos tendidas, no había sido consciente en ningún momento de haberme recostado sobre su hombro derecho, pero me sentía tan reconfortada por su abrazo que, ahora que lo era, no me pensaba mover de allí.

Alice todavía nos miraba suspicazmente, con los ojos entornados y una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me alegro que ya estés mejor…. Que sería de nosotras sin mami Rose–. Indicó burlonamente.

Y tenía razón aquella postura me hacía recordar cuando era pequeña y mi madre me leía cuentos. Rose era una mama estupenda y probando aquel abrazo no me extrañaba que sus dos hijos la adorasen. Mientras yo, por mi parte, adoraba en silencio el buen hacer de mi querida amiga, Alice había apoyado la bandeja sobre una mesita de noche alejada, para un segundo después, sin gota de vergüenza, tenderse en el otro extremo de la cama y acurrucarse bajo el amoroso abrazo de Rose.

– Alice, deja de rezongar y sírveme una copa.– Le espeté.

– ¿Qué quieres, subí un poco de todo? ¿te, tila, whisky, zumo…?– pregunto sin sorprenderse por mi actitud.

– Mmmm–. Esa es mi amiga, nunca debería haber desconfiado de ella. Yo me inclinaba por el alcohol descaradamente, quería un whisky sobre todas las cosas, pero el hecho de que ella no pudiera beber por su embarazo me impedía decirlo abiertamente.

– Alice, ponnos un whisky a Bella y otro a mí, mientras tú te bebes tu "noalcohólico" zumo de manzana.– Ordenó Rosalie, como una buena mami me dio lo que yo quería y Alice como una buena nena obedeció pasándonos sendos vasos. Sin más dilación lo llevé a mis labios y le di un gran trago. Lo note frío y amargo al bajar por mi garganta, pero cálido y reconfortante a la vez... Así que no dude en acabarlo de un golpe. No estaba en mis planes emborracharme (o quizás si) pero tampoco me iba a privar de nada. _Si ya no podía controlar mi vida, para qué autocontrolarme._

– Alice, nos tienes un poco intrigadas–. Comentó Rose un tanto nerviosa. – Nos puedes contar qué pasó cuando subimos, dónde está la gente y por qué ya no se oye nada.

– Él esta en la cocina –. Dijo poniendo cierta cara de asco que yo secundé al contestar la segunda pregunta planteada. _Quizás es la de más fácil respuesta_. – Tania le esta curando.

_Curando, ha dicho curando, oh, oh esto es mas grave de lo que pensé_. – ¿Cómo que curando Alice, de qué me estas hablando? –. Le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama. Aun tenía el vaso entre las manos y me lo llevé a la boca esperando que de la nada todavía cayera alguna gota que me reconfortase. Tenía que hacer algo sino quería empezar a hiperventilar como preludio de un ataque de pánico.

Mientras yo continuaba concentrada en controlar mi respiración pude recobrar el hilo de la conversación de mis amigas que habían seguido hablando sin mi atención.

–… pues la última vez que lo ví salía del baño hecho una furia. Jess le había curado los cortes y vendado la mano. Salía dando voces medio loco hacia la playa– narraba Alice moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

– Lo dejasteis irse solo… – temblando un poco por la anticipación.

– No, no… Mike iba dando voces detrás de él… – aclaró rápidamente.

Aunque me había vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos y no había oído a quien se refería me podía hacer una idea. El dolor que estos días atrás había empezado a sentir en mi alma, inexplicablemente se multiplicaba al darme cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido mientras yo me encontraba inconsciente. Había habido una pelea, y aunque tampoco me lo dijeran los conocía a todos bastante bien, y tampoco hubiera hecho falta se tan lista, como para saber quién había dado el primer golpe y quién se había implicado en ella.

– Perdonar. – Interrumpí mientras me giraba para quedar enfrente de ellas. – pero me podéis contar exactamente que sucedió. Porque me estoy volviendo loca.

– Verás, Bella –inició Alice con una voz demasiado apagada para venir de ella. Desde luego esto era muy, muy, muy malo– Ni Rose ni yo presenciamos nada, estuvimos aquí contigo todo el rato. Pero más o menos Jasper me acaba de contar lo que sucedió. Resulta que… mejor lo llamo y que te lo cuente él–. Interrumpió su apenas iniciado relato para estirarse sobre la cama y coger el móvil. – Jazz, amor… si, si ya despertó… para eso justo te llamaba…– aclaró mientras nos regalaba una sonrisa y colgaba. – Ya sube.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando sentimos la puerta abrirse para dejar paso a un Jasper demasiado sereno para lo que se suponía que había pasado.

– Hey, hola ¿cómo te sientes? –. Inquirió sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras atraía a su esposa a sus brazos.

– Tu que crees… gracias por preguntar… pero vete al grano–. Para qué andarse con rodeos cuando me debían información.

– ¡Ok! ¡ok! Verás cuando te caíste por un momento todo se mantuvo en silencio. Fue ese maldito silenció que precede a la tempestad–. Inició la narración con voz templada. _Maldito Jasper y sus nervios de acero. – _Primero nos asustamos todos, sobre todo por tu golpe en la cabeza, pero en cuanto vimos que no iba más allá de un leve rasguñó y el desmayo y que tú ya estabas siendo atendida por las chicas, se desató la tormenta. Para abreviar hubo un poco de todo: empezaron las voces, las exigencias, los lloros, los gritos… y los daños colaterales. –resumió a sabiendas de evitarme las partes más desagradables.

– ¿Daños colaterales… a qué te refieres? y ¿por qué dijo Alice que Tania y Jess estaban curándolos? –recordé de pronto.

– Bueno pues más o menos…– notaba que dudaba como seguir. Por fin su templanza se desmoronaba.

– Jazz, de golpe, como una tirita– le apremió Rose mientras que yo asentía.

– Bien… se pegaron.

– Eso ya lo se–. Dije rodando los ojos. – Rose me lo dijo.

En cuanto me chive de mi amiga y vi la mirada de disgusto que Jasper le lanzó realmente fui consciente que la pelea no había sido poca cosa.

– ¿Quién? – Pregunté. No hacía falta especificar más.

– Todos

– ¿Todos? – volví a repetir tontamente. Sentía mis piernas temblar…

– Si, ya nos conoces nunca rehuímos una buena pelea. – _¿Se estaba riendo o era cosa mía?_

– Y concretamente cuáles son esos daños colaterales–. Preguntó Rose

– Nada que no cure el tiempo… un par de ojos morados, rasguños, labios partidos… y– se cortó mirando a Alice– lamesadecristal.

– ¿Queeeé?

– La mesa de cristal.

– Oh Dios, ¡Nooo…!–. ahogó su grito ante la mirada reprobadora de su marido y nuestras sonrisas.

– James cayó sobre ella. No te preocupes cielo – le dijo a su intimidante esposa. –compraremos otra, además tu no tendrás que ver el cadáver las chicas están recogiendo el salón. Y, por cierto, James sobrevivirá.

– Acaso hubo más daños colaterales–. Señaló Rosalie con una carcajada desbordándole los labios. – Porque tu no tienes nada.

– Chico listo que soy. En realidad salvo James por lo obvio, y Edward y Jake, los demás salimos bastante bien parados.

– ¿Volvió el Team Edward _versus _Team Jacob de los viejos tiempos?–. Ironizó Rose, recordando los viejos grupos en los que solíamos dividirnos para compartir diversos juegos y deportes.

– Eso parece ser. Bella todavía te tengo que contar algo más. –le mire sorprendida. –Quiere verte. De ahí las voces de antes.

– No.

– Ya se lo dijimos pero no se cómo lo detendremos. Lo estamos vigilando pero… insiste –. Después de un breve silencio añadió sarcásticamente. – El plan se nos fue un poco de las manos ¿no?

El comentario nos hizo a todas dejar los ojos en blanco, pero desde luego había conseguido relajar el ambiente al cambiar completamente el sentido de la conversación.

– Eso era un plan–. Incidió Rose socarronamente. –Pues menuda mierda… ¿Y concretamente en que consistía el plan?

– Básicamente queríamos provocar reacciones…

– ¡Ah no!... pues eso si que lo habéis conseguido. –volvió a cortar intentado esconder la risa.

– ¿Me dejas continuar?. –cortó y esperó al asentimiento de su hermana para continuar. –Cada uno de nosotros vigilaría a alguien. Alice a Tania y Victoria, Bella a Jess y a Leah y yo me concentraría en Ángela y en el susodicho.

– Y de quién fue la brillante idea…

– Mía, por supuesto–. Respondió orgulloso Jasper.

– Ahh…. –comentó abriendo exageradamente la boca y dejando los ojos en blanco. – Y cómo es que os fiasteis de mi hermanito para esta genial idea. –nos preguntó esta vez mirándonos a nosotras con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Bueno, él dice que es más o menos un procedimiento que siguen en los interrogatorios grupales con la policía, analizan la comunicación verbal, los gestos… etc. Bueno y un montón de mierdas psicológicas. –le intenté explicar lo mejor que pude como si Jasper no estuviera en la habitación sentado a mi lado. – Y a todo esto ¿qué fue lo que descubristeis?– Le pregunté tímidamente en un intento de congraciarme con él. En realidad era lo único pero también lo último que quería escuchar.

– Pues por lo visto nada… tu desmayo lo echo todo por tierra.

– ¿Queeeé? ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – Inquirí mirándolos a todos uno por uno.

– Pues creo que lo mejor será bajar y que te enfrentes a todos–. Me dijo dirigiéndome una quieronopuedo reconfortante sonrisa.

– ¡Buff! Ahora si que necesito otro trago– Señalé tendiendo mi vaso hacia Alice, que hasta el momento había estado muy callada.

Estuvimos callados unos minutos cada uno sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos y bebiendo de nuestras copas, cuando Rosalie saltó de repente poniéndose de pie a un lado de la cama señalándonos con el dedo amenazadoramente.

– ¡Ah! ¿Y a mi no me vigilaba nadie?–. ¿De verdad era eso lo que le preocupaba?

– Nop –. Le contestó Alice. – Tu prueba más bien era sonora… como…. – No sabiendo muy bien como continuar sin herir a Rose. –… eres muy directa si hubieras sido tú hubieras confesado inmediatamente. – Al final había salido bien del apuro.

– Yo nunca dude de ti…. – Añadí, no quería que ahora se pudiera sentir herida por mí.

– ¡Uy! ¿Por qué no? Acaso no me crees capaz…. Jajaja es broma, una mala broma por cierto – añadió en un tono malamente audible. – Tienes razón yo nunca te haría eso ni a ti ni a Emmett. Pero deberíais haber sospechado, nunca se sabe–. Continuó, volviendo a acomodarse a mi lado.

– ¿Ves? – me dijo Alice subiendo las cejas con un gesto de listilla que no podía con él.

– Además que mientras caía creo recordar algo así como "Valiente hijo de puta"– la cité obviando el comentario de la enana.

– Si algo fue así lo que le dije… un minuto antes de darle la primera ostia en toda la cara–. Añadió orgullosa.

En ese momento me hubiera echado a reir ante el comentario de no ser porque sentimos un ruido de pasos en la escalera que me hizo a mí estremecer y al resto incorporarse de la cama para acercarse a la entrada.

– ¡Bella, Bella! – Gritaban cada vez más cerca de mi habitación.

Cuando oí mi nombre me sentí desfallecer, las rodillas temblaban como si estuvieran hechas de chicle y sentada al borde de la cama empecé a resbalar hasta esconderme en un pequeño hueco que había entre esta y la mesita de noche.

– Pensé que no lo iban a dejar subir–. Grité ácidamente a Jasper.

– ¡Bella!–. Las voces y los pasos cada vez se acercaban más a la habitación.

–No te preocupes, Bells, respira–. Me decía Rose mientras acariciaba mi espalda dibujando grandes círculos en ella. – Nosotros nos ocupamos.

– Rose, Bells me parece que no… –. Empezó a decir Alice antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por aquella voz que ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¡Bella! Déjame entrar. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Suspiré fuertemente al reconocer a ciencia cierta de quién era esa voz provocando las miradas de todos los allí reunidos. En ese momento sentí sus miradas interrogante pero yo me negué, no quería hablar con él, no quería hablar con nadie más.

– Si no me abrís, tiraré la puerta abajo. –chilló la voz nerviosa al cabo de unos minutos.

– Ahora no es el momento– pudimos oír también al otro lado aunque con tanto ruido no se reconocía del todo quien era quien. – Déjala que se tranquilice luego podremos hablar todos–. Parecía Emmett.

– ¡NO!, no me pienso ir de aquí hasta que la vea. – dijo mientras bajaba el tono de voz y seguía con su diatriba. Parecía que mi visitante se estaba tranquilizando mientras seguía discutiendo con alguien más allí fuera. Nosotros cuatro, al otro lado de la frontera, intentábamos escuchar algo más, pero parecía una labor imposible. Cuando poco a poco me fui incorporando para sentarme en el centro de la cama abrazada a mis rodillas, pude ver a mis amigas apoyadas en la madera. Hasta que de repente alguien volvió a aporrearla desde el otro lado.

– ¡Bella! ¡Alice! ¡Rose!– divagaba de un nombre a otro.– por favor abrirme la puerta, por favor.– acompañaba cada palabra con un golpe en la madera.

– Bella qué dices, quieres que le abramos la puerta–. Me preguntó Jasper.

Yo temblé solo de pensar en hacerle frente y tener que darle alguna explicación por mi comportamiento durante la cena.

– No quiero verle. No puedo hablar con él ahora. Solo decirle que se vaya.– supliqué enterrando mi cabeza entre las piernas.

En ese momento, cuando Jasper abrió la puerta ligeramente para darle la cara e intentar convencerlo de que nos dejara en paz, él aprovechó para dar un pequeño empujón que hizo perder el equilibrio a nuestro portero guardián. No fue un golpe agresivo pero por lo menos si lo suficientemente fuerte como para que soltará la puerta y él tuviera el camino libre para colarse en la habitación.

– Edward, será mejor que te vayas. –Pidió Rose en un tono nada amigable pero haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar conciliadora.

– ¡NO! Ni se os ocurra hacerme eso.

– Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda… SAL-INMEDIATAMENTE-DE-AQUÍ! –Levantó la voz mi amiga. Si la ira se pudiera personificar en ese momento se llamaría Alice.

– ¡ALICE! No-me-apartes-de-ella –eso más bien parecía un ruego pero el tono irradiaba una intensa furia.

Sin levantar la vista podía sentir los esfuerzos que hacía Edward para acercarse a mí, pero mis queridas amigas habían construido con sus cuerpos un férreo muro que le impedía avanzar. Además de tener a Emmett intentando arrastrarlo de la cintura fuera de la habitación.

Por mi parte no podía permitirme el lujo tan siquiera de mirarle a la cara, eso hubiera acabado de hundirme.

– Edward lo mejor es que hagas caso a tu hermana y bajes con los demás –intermedió Rose.

– ¡De aquí no me saca ni Dios!– Su voz ya no sonaba tan fuerte como antes, más bien solo intensamente desesperada– Perdona Alice… no era consciente de tu estado, pero entiéndeme tengo que hablar con ella –eso si que era una súplica– Necesito hablar con ella.  
– Edward– Le llamó tranquilamente Jasper que hasta ese momento permanecía como un mero espectador mientras le volteaba cogiéndolo del hombro. – Escucha, crees que lo estas haciendo bien, mira que número estas montando. La estás asustando–. Le dijo seguro señalándome. Aunque no los miraba a la cara sabía que los dos me estaban mirando. – Te estás comportando como una fiera. –añadió empujándolo insistentemente hacia la puerta – Así no se hacen las cosas. ¿De verdad quieres esto? Déjalas que se tranquilicen y cuando ella quiera hablar contigo lo hará. ¿Verdad Bells?– me preguntó.

Si, asentí con la cabeza, sin sacarla del refugio en que se habían convertido mis piernas.

– Esta bien, Bells, lo que tú quieras… pero tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar conmigo–. Claudicó melancólicamente. Yo sabía que lo último más que una amenaza era un ruego, claro que tendría que hablar con él. De hecho era con quien más quería hablar pero ahora no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente.

– Venga te acompaño abajo y ponemos un poco más de hielo en tu labio–. Dijo Emmett arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

– Bien–. Fue lo último que le oí decir antes de salir de la habitación.

– Bells, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Alice dándome un leve meneo en la rodilla que me hizo salir del caparazón. – ¿Qué te parece si nos acabamos la última copa y bajamos?

– ¡Seh! –Dudé. _Total para que esperar más._

– Y mientras apuramos el último trago por qué no me cuentas cómo fue que descubriste todo este culebrón.

Se me había olvidado que Rosalie no sabía nada de la "historia de una traición".

– Si claro… ¿por dónde empiezo? –Estaba claro que si iba a volver a contar esa historia tendría que sacar todo mi humor negro para soportarlo, con suerte los dos whiskys ayudarían a ello. –Érase una vez una joven princesa que vivía en el palacio de sus sueños cuando…

* * *

**Ya vamos sabiendo un poco más aunque se que aún son muchas las incógnitas. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	5. El día que un marido confesó

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

Madre mía, mi pobre Edward... nadie da un euro por él y todas creéis que él es el marido...

Hablando de maridos este capítulo veremos una conversación de él con su padre, es decir con el suegro de Bella, entrecruzada con algunos recuerdos... así sabremos un poco más.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE UN MARIDO CONFESÓ**

El día anterior:

– ¿Si?

– Papá. Hola soy yo–. Dije a través de la línea con voz temblorosa.

– Hey! ¿Hola qué tal estas?–. Bien la hora de la verdad había llegado, había tardado mucho tiempo en reunir el valor para llamar a mi padre y ahora que por fin lo había hecho no podía echarme atrás. – Hijo, ¿pasó algo?–. Preguntó ansiosamente ante la escasa alegría de mi tono.

– Papá… – comencé a decir antes de que las lágrimas se me atoraran a la garganta impidiéndome continuar. Había estado tan nervioso durante la tarde pensando y repasando la conversación que ahora quería tener que habiendo llegado el momento apenas sabía por donde empezar. Me dije a mí mismo que tenía que ser fuerte y por lo menos sincerarme con mi padre. Realmente necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, alguien que me escuchase y me diese un buen consejo y mi padre era el único en quien podía confiar. – Ya no puedo más, siento que voy a explotar con este secreto que llevó dentro –. Le espeté.

– Hijo, me estoy preocupando demasiado. ¿Estás bien? ¿Está Bella bien?

– Si, bueno, no… no te preocupes… te tengo que contar algo. Pero… por favor, no me juzgues –. Le rogué. No sabía como enfrentarme a nadie, y menos a mi padre. Era muy consciente de que quería a Bella como si de su propia hija se tratase y saber que yo la había engañado le iba a causar una fuerte impresión. Ya ni que decir de la decepción que le iba a causar.

– Ya me estoy preocupando, porque no te dejas de rodeos y me lo dices de una vez –. Me apremió.

Puede que mi padre tuviera razón y lo más fácil es que lo soltara todo del tirón. Él siempre había sido una persona sincera y directa, era algo que siempre se había esforzado por inculcarme y saber que le había fallado era un fracaso más que yo tendría que asumir. Con todo, estaba decidido a decírselo, e igual que sabía que me iba a odiar por mis actos, sabía que no me iba a dar la espalda. Yo realmente estaba arrepentido y si mi padre entendía mis remordimientos no me abandonaría.

– HeengañadoaBella –. Le espeté sin respirar, cuanto antes lo dijera mejor.

– ¿Queeeeé? – a pesar de no poder ver el rostro de mi padre me estaba imaginando perfectamente su cara de dolor y angustia… Me llevé la mano que tenía vacía a la cara intentando borrar de mi mente todos los malos recuerdos. Después de aquel pequeño grito mi padre no pudo articular ninguna palabra al menos que tuviera sentido. Durante unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos apenas podía entender algunos ligeros gruñidos, palabras entrecortadas y algunas palabrotas ahogadas procedentes del otro lado de la línea. Me obligué a permanecer en silencio dejándolo que se hiciera a la idea, dejando que su orgullo de padre por mí se deshiciera como un ídolo de barro. Aún así, cuando ya no pude esperar más de la impaciencia y preocupado porque la impresión hubiera sido mucho más grave de lo deseado, no me pude contener y me dirigí nuevamente a él.

– Papá, por favor, estás bien. Dime algo, insúltame, grítame pero dime algo –lloriqueé hundiéndome más en las almohadas de nuestra cama sobre la que llevaba recostado toda la tarde. Seguían pasando los minutos y ya solo podía escuchar una fuerte respiración, seguramente la impresión había sido muy fuerte y necesitara cierto tiempo para asimilar la traición de su hijo.

– Papá… –le volví a llamar.

– No se, ¿qué quieres que te diga?. ¿Para qué me llamas, por qué me lo cuentas, quieres mi bendición? como te atreviste… no se hijo… eres un… me das…–. Mi padre escupía palabras sin sentido alguno. Lo conocía perfectamente y podía entender los soberanos esfuerzos que hacia para evitar insultarme o decirme algo realmente hiriente. Desde luego yo no merecía su indulto ni su compasión. Poco a poco sentía crecer una fuerte presión en el pecho, no me merecía aquel trato sino que me merecía algo mucho peor, que me insultara, que me gritara, que me dijera en voz alta todo lo que yo había pensado de mí mismo durante aquellos últimos meses. Pero mi padre era mucho mejor persona que todo eso, y su actitud lo único que hacia era hacerme sentir peor, si había alguna posibilidad de que fuera así.

Mi padre seguía reprobando desde diversos puntos mi actitud sin saber muy bien como enfrentarse a la noticia y poco a poco empezó a bajar el tono de voz, su disgusto era más que evidente sobre todo cuando pareció salir de la nube y fijo su atención en Bella.

– Pensé que la querías, pensé que era el amor de tu vida… no entiendo como le pudiste hacer algo así pensaba que era el amor de tu vida –repetía recalcando las palabras –, que estabas enamorado desde que erais pequeños.

Y así era, él tenía toda la razón cuando decía aquello. Yo había amado a Bella desde la primera vez que había hablado con ella. Aunque en aquel momento no lo hubiera definido con estas palabras ahora si sabía que aquel sentimiento era amor. Habíamos sido compañeros de escuela y yo aunque ya la había visto en unas cuantas ocasiones al ir a diferentes clases nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Así fue hasta la fiesta de un fin de curso. Teníamos siete años y todos los alumnos de primaria representaríamos diferentes cuentos infantiles para nuestros padres en el teatro del colegio. En aquella ocasión, a la clase de Bella le había tocado representar el cuento de Pedro y el lobo, y ella, al igual que al resto de sus compañeras le había tocado disfrazarse de oveja. Por el contrario mi clase debería interpretar el cuento de caperucita roja y a mí concretamente me había tocado el papel de protagonista: el lobo.

Cada vez que me acordaba de aquel encuentro no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en la boca sobre todo al recordar como la había encontrado toda indefensa en el pasillo. Yo iba paseando de vuelta del baño recordando mis frases de la obra cuando vi a una especie de bolita de algodón arrinconada en una esquina dando pequeños hipidos. No había podido impedir el acercarme para comprobar porque debajo de aquella bola blanca se encontraba una niña de profundos ojos marrones que lloraba angustiosamente. Sin poder evitarlo me había sentado a su lado abrazándola intentado consolarla.

.

– _Hola ¿por qué lloras?– Le dije mientras le picaba en uno de los brazos que apretaban sus rodillitas._

– _Yo…yo no quiero ser oveja. Todas… ovejas… es débil… yo cazadora._

_._

Malamente había entendido aquellas palabras entre sus sollozos e hipidos. Después con el tiempo al recordar juntos aquella escena me explicó el porque de su disgusto. Por lo visto ella le había pedido intercambiar el papel de oveja con Tyler ya que no quería ser una débil oveja que se dejaba comer por el lobo, sino que quería ser el cazador, alegando además que porque tenía que ser un chico y no una chica el que capturara al lobo, pero que la profesora no la había dejado porque le había dicho que las niñas no podían ser cazadoras.

Curiosamente tiempo después hablando con el resto de la pandilla nos reímos ante la coincidencia de que todas las chicas se habían tenido que disfrazar aquel día de ovejas y todos nosotros de lobos feroces en uno u otro cuento, yo en el de caperucita, otro en el mismo de Pedro y el lobo, otro del lobo y los tres cerditos, todos salvo Emmett que había sido papa oso en el cuento de Ricitos de oro.

Aquel encuentro me sirvió para conocer un aspecto muy importante de la personalidad de Bella, no solo su tenacidad, sino también lo sensible que era ante las injusticias sociales en general y las relacionadas con las discriminaciones sexuales en particular.

Ahora un recuerdo lleno de cariño se había convertido al tenor de los últimos acontecimientos en un irónico presagio. Con el tiempo la oveja y el lobo se habían enamorado y casado, pero el lobo fiel a su condición de depredador había acabado dañando a la oveja, igual que la fabula del escorpión y el sapo. No pude evitar reírme ante la ironía de mi desgracia.

– Pero veo que me equivoqué del mismo modo que también pensé que había criado a un hombre bueno, serio y responsable –. Continuaba mi padre, mientras yo divagaba en silencio. Tenía razón en todo lo que decía…y me avergonzaba de mí mismo y más que lo haría cuando acabara de contarle la historia pues ya que había empezado ya no podía ocultarle nada.

– Espera papá, aun hay algo más–. Le corté. – La chica con la que… con la que la engañé… es…una de sus mejores amigas–. Mientras me costaba hilar las palabras de mi confesión, mi mente recordaba perfectamente como se habían dado los acontecimientos.

.

– _chist, chist. Hey chico guapo–. Oí que me llamaban a mi espalda._

– _Hey preciosa, ¿qué haces aquí? Menuda sorpresa. – nos dijimos dándonos un fuerte abrazo._

– _Menuda coincidiencia. Estoy en un congreso y tú._

– _Pues he tenido que venir a vender unas antiguas propiedades de la familia._

– _¿Estas sólo? ¿No vino Bella contigo?_

– _No pudo, tiene un horario de clases muy apretado y ¿tú? ¿también viniste sola?_

– _Si, si, bueno con unos compañeros del área. Madre mía cuanto tiempo sin vernos, y mira que encontrarnos aquí–. Medio grito volviendo a darnos un abrazo–. ¿Qué tal todo? La última vez que hable con vosotros Bella me comentó que habías iniciado un nuevo tratamiento ¿no? ¿qué tal esta? ¿Cómo lo lleva?_

– _Bueno, ya sabes como son estas cosas, cuanto más tiempo pasa más nerviosa se pone –. Le dije confidencialmente, todos nuestros amigos sabían las dificultades que estábamos teniendo para quedarnos embarazados e incluso muchos de ellos debido a su profesiones médicas nos habían ayudado directamente. – Pero seguro que de esta funciona –. Le aseguré alegremente. _

– _Oye, que te parece si vamos a cenar juntos –. Me preguntó asiéndome del brazo y obligándome a caminar._

– _¡Buff! no quiero molestarte, seguro que quieres estar con tu compañeros._

– _Que va, el favor me lo haces tú a mí. Son todos unos viejos pervertidos que aprovechan que salen de casa para poner los cuernos a sus parejas con la primera que pasa –. Me dijo antes de soltar una gran carcajada._

.

Quién me iba a decir a mí que aquellas palabras socarronas iban a predecir lo que después de una cena y unas copas de más nosotros mismos haríamos.

Pero no, no era eso lo que quería recordar, no a ella, no en esos momentos, tenía que concentrarme en Bella y en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con mi padre. Volví a hundir mi cabeza entre las sábanas de mi esposa para inspirar su esencia para que su olor me transportara a ella y me diera las fuerzas que necesitaba tener para enfrentarme a mi incierto futuro. Mientras tanto me obligue a seguir escuchando la merecida retahíla que mi padre me estaba echando.

– No me lo puedo creer, como eres tan imbécil, tan burro, un asno… – Todos los insultos que habían intentado evitar hacia un rato, luchaban por salir ahora precipitadamente de su boca. – no puedo creer que seas mi hijo yo no te eduque para esto… con quien… la conozco ¿verdad? Es de la pandilla… no, no me lo digas, prefiero no saberlo… No quiero tener que mentir más a Bella. –Esto último lo había dicho en apenas un susurro, de verdad se avergonzaba de mí, y tal pareciera que también se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio mi padre reinició la conversación después de lo que pareció un doloroso suspiro.

– Bueno, y ¿ahora qué? Le vas a decir la verdad a Bella

– No se papá, yo no quiero perderla yo… la amo

– Queeeé? No digas mentiras. Amor, no tú no la amas… eso no es amor. –recalcó con un poco de desprecio en su voz. – Ahora lo veo claro, para ti siempre fue un capricho que querías tener desde pequeño y cuando por fin lo conseguiste, lo despreciaste. Eres tan infantil. Durante años la viste como un ser inalcanzable, y cuando tuviste tu oportunidad la aprovechaste.

Eso no era cierto, ella no era un capricho, ella era lo único bueno que había tenido en mi vida. Yo siempre reconocí secretamente que estaba enamorado de ella hasta la médula, a pesar de nuestras idas y venidas, de nuestras peleas y discusiones. Ella era perfecta para mí, inteligente, simpática, cariñosa, apasionada, buena… y por supuesto poseía una especie de belleza eterna que cuando la descubrías no podías dejar de admirar. Era simplemente perfecta. De todo lo dicho mi padre solo tenía razón en una cosa, en la suerte que había tenido cuando ella finalmente fijó su atención en mi. Yo nunca me había atrevido a considerar la posibilidad de que mis sueños se convirtieran en algo real hasta que la vi parada delante de mi puerta en aquel invierno de hacía cinco años.

_._

– _Bella, pero qué haces aquí a la puerta... ¿Estás bien, tienes frío? –. Había quedado para salir con unos amigos de la universidad cuando al salir del portal del apartamento donde vivía la vi sentada en la acera toda mojada, todavía no se si por la intensa lluvia que caía o por las lágrimas que imparablemente derramaba._

_Me acerque a ella haciéndola mil y una preguntas a las que no me contestó siquiera a una de ellas, estaba en un estado desastroso, parecía catatónica. Realmente asustado por su actitud la cogí en mis brazos y sin apenas esfuerzo la subí a mi apartamento. Pasaron horas en las que no se dirigió a mi ni una sola vez ni me miro a los ojos, sólo lloraba y suspiraba profundamente. Estaba desesperado parecía un juguete roto y me estaba destrozando los nervios. Nunca la había visto así ni a ella ni a nadie, salvo en alguna película, de hecho nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que nadie pudiera alcanzar aquel grado de desidia, más bien parecía que estaba muerta. De su alegre y vivaracha mirada no quedaba nada, sus ojos permanecían sin vida, sus labios otrora rojos y carnosos permanecían perezosos y tristes y su cara gris y cenicienta… Durante toda la noche no me separé de su lado, le prepare un baño caliente y un tazón de chocolate, y ella obedeció todas mis órdenes diligentemente sin protestar. Durante un par de días intenté por todas las maneras imaginables despertarla de aquel estupor en el que parecía que se hubiera hundido pero ni las palabras cariñosas y los mimos, ni los gritos más tarde cuando perdí la paciencia, ni los chistes malos funcionaron. Finalmente recibí una respuesta cuando sucumbió ante mis amenazas:_

– _Bella, por Dios, estás acabando conmigo, ya no puedo más, por favor o me dices que te ocurre o voy a llamar a Alice y Rose…– le dije desesperanzado de que funcionase._

– _No, no… –suplicó cortante sorprendiéndome gratamente – por favor no quiero ver ni estar con nadie, por favor permíteme quedarme contigo…_

_Aquellas palabras me llenaron de gozo, me sentía importante en su vida, ella quería estar conmigo por encima de otros y aquello significaba mucho para mí. – Bien, pero tendrás que contarme algo más–. La chantajeé en toda mi consciencia pero a esas alturas la intriga por su estancia y por el rechazo hacia las chicas me tenía en un sin vivir._

–_¿Tiene que ver con los estudios?–. Había que comenzar con algo fácil._

– _No– negó débilmente._

_Era lógico ella era una buenísima estudiante y lo último que supe es que estaba sacando todo matrículas de honor. Si no era eso tenía que ser por alguien. – ¿Es por un chico?_

_No me respondió a esta cuestión pero fue suficiente respuesta el hecho de que hundiera su cabeza aun más dentro de su cuerpecito._

– _¿Te hizo algo? – le pregunté empezando a temblar de rabia cuando la vi negar muy dubitativa. A ver como preguntaba yo esto ahora. – ¿Te… te… vio… te hizo algo malo?_

– _No, no… no me hizo nada malo –. Respondió con urgencia dejando escapar nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos._

– _Pues no lo entiendo –. Confesé._

– _Yo tampoco –. Me reconoció en un susurro._

.

Nunca supe quien había sido aquel desgraciado que le había hecho daño a mi niña, aunque ahora solo me queda darle las gracias por devolverla a mi vida. Por que a raíz de aquello nosotros nos acercamos mucho más y al cabo de un tiempo iniciamos nuestra relación. Recordar ahora aquella situación era mucho más doloroso que antes, pues en esta ocasión era yo el que le estaba causando dolor. Haber visto a Bella sufrir de aquella manera, rota por dentro, muerta en vida, me hacía una idea de lo que supuestamente le pasaría cuando se enterara de lo que yo le había hecho… y ese recuerdo me hacia sentirme aún más miserable si cabía por todo el daño que le iba a causar. Si por aquel chico, por una tontería de juventud había sufrido de aquella manera como se sentiría ahora cuando supiera que yo, su marido, el que le había jurado amor eterno la había traicionado sin compasión alguna. Este era un pensamiento que me quitaba la vida porque ni siquiera la excusa de una posible borrachera me servía para lo que la había hecho, quizás egoístamente hubiera servido para autoengañarme y autodisculparme la primera vez… ¿pero que excusa tenía para el resto de veces?

– En realidad ahora se que no te la merecías, ella es mucho mejor que tú–. Sus palabras dolían, me las merecía estaba claro, no lo iba a discutir pero aunque comprendía su razón de ser, seguían doliendo. – Bueno, supongo que si de verdad crees que la quieres, y de verdad sientes que la puedes hacer feliz. –seguía mi padre dubitativamnte, como si no estuviera totalmente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. – Igual deberías decirle la verdad, decirle que fue error y rogar por su perdón… total si solo fue una vez, puede que te de una segunda oportunidad –. Precisamente allí se agravaba un poco más el problema en que no había sido solo una vez.

_._

– _Hola, soy yo._

– _Ya, ya lo veo en el identificador de llamadas –. Contesté demasiado borde. _

– _Bueno lo siento… no se si hago bien en llamarte._

– _Pues yo creo que no._

– _Necesitamos hablar._

– _¿De que?_

– _Cometimos un error, tu hiciste daño a Bella y yo también tengo una pareja a la que le dañé._

– _¿Se lo dijiste?_

– _Ni de coña… quieres morir–. Bromeó sin gracia alguna._

– _No, no… – No es que no quisiera morir, que si lo quería al menos cada vez que miraba a Bella a la cara y me sentía culpable._

– _Tenemos que hablar–. Insitió. _

– _Muy bien, ¿Cuándo te viene bien?–. Finalmente concedí._

_._

Pero precisamente hablar no fue únicamente lo que hicimos. De hecho aquello solo fue una excusa para que nuestros encuentros se repitieran en un par de ocasiones más.

No, pero no puedo pensar más en ella, Bella, Bella céntrate –. Me decía a mí mismo. – Piensa en tu esposa: Bella vestida de novia, Bella en biquini durante nuestra luna de miel, Bella lavándose los dientes, Bella gimiendo, sudando, suspirando… cuando hacíamos el amor, Bella sometiéndose al tratamiento hormonal disciplientemente… Estaba claro, a Bella la quería pero a… ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre, con ella no era amor, pero algo había eso estaba claro sino porque no podía prescindir de ella, porque habíamos seguido viéndonos, porque chocábamos nuestros cuerpos como dos salvajes incivilizados que… ¡Basta ya!

Con todo, yo después de cada encuentro tenía que volver a Bella, a mi esposa, a su calor, cada vez que me apartaba del regazo de mi amante (que palabra tan fea) me prometía que iba a ser la última, que le contaría todo a mi esposa, que le rogaría su perdón… pero siempre que la volvía a ver, y veía su amor por mí, el ser egoísta en que me había convertido se negaba a ser rechazado por ella. Por eso finalmente después de unos pocos encuentros puse fin a mi relación extramatrimonial. Pero claro ningún delito permanece sin castigo. Y cuando por fin me pude perdonar a mí mismo, permitiéndome estar a su lado, cuando estaba decidido a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo… llegó mi castigo. Todo aquello que ansiaba mi esposa y yo quería darle, se lo quite para dárselo a mi amante.

Un nuevo y angustioso silencio se había colado entre mi padre y yo distanciándonos mucho más de lo que estábamos al inicio de la conversación. Podía sentir la indecisión de mi padre entre colgar y enterrarme en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos o seguir hablando conmigo y darme un poco de consuelo.

– Hijo, ¿hay algo… más que… deba saber?–. inquirió dubitativo.

– Si… pero de verdad, no estoy seguro que luego quieras saberlo.

– Serás sincero.

– Si papá. Basta ya de mentiras y secretos. Ya nada más tengo que perder.

– No sabes lo que dices todavía tienes mucho más que perder– bufó con pena. – Pues empieza…

– Verás, todavía hay algo más que no te he dicho. Está embarazada

.

– _Hola… tenemos que hablar._

– _Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado todo –. Sabía muy bien como se daban aquellas conversaciones y después de lo que me había costado tomar la decisión casi dos meses atrás no iba a volver a recaer._

– _Si, yo también. No seas imbécil de verdad que "hablar contigo" es lo último que quisiera hacer ahora. –Dijo ásperamente jugueteando con el doble significado que nosotros habíamos dado a la acción de "hablar"._

– _Entonces…_

– _Bien… ya que te veo tan interesado allá voy: Felicidades vas a ser papá. Me oíste vas a ser… – Quiso repetir ante mi estupor._

– _No lo vuelvas a decir. Pero cómo pudo pasar si usamos…_

– _Lo se, pero se ve que alguno tuvo que fallar._

– _Joder, mierda,… y ¿es…?_

– _Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntarme si es tuyo. De verdad crees que si no estuviera segura arriesgaría mi relación simplemente para joderte –Me espetó ácidamente._

– _Tienes razón, perdona –. Durante unos instantes me obligué a recordar que ella realmente amaba a su pareja, y que lo nuestro solo había sido sexo. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?._

– _Pues… tu nada y yo tenerlo._

– _¿Y qué voy a hacer con Bella?–. Le lloriqueé._

– _Si claro, la embarazada soy yo y tú te preocupas por ti y tu mujercita, y yo que ¿eh? ¿Qué voy a hacer yo con…_

– _Bueno, estate tranquila que no creo que sea bueno ponerte tan nerviosa._

– _Ya, ya… pero…_

– _Mira, la semana que viene vamos a vernos en Savannah ¿no?, allí hablaremos y veremos que hacer._

_._

– Y ahora me vas a decir que la embarazada no es Bella–. Adivinó mi padre.

Calle ante su insinuación, como responder a eso.

– Bien, bien…. – _no, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien_. – Lo siento, de verdad que siento verte en esta situación –. Continuó mi padre –. Es lo último que hubiera querido para ti… y ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?

_Eso quisiera saber yo. _Por su voz sabía que realmente lamentaba la situación. Y cómo no hacerlo, durante los últimos dos años Bella y yo habíamos luchado por tener un hijo infructuosamente y ahora en un par de encuentros había dejado embarazada a la persona equivocada. Si los cuernos golpearían a mi esposa fuertemente este detalle acabaría por arrebatarle la vida.

– Mañana vuelo a Georgia a casa de Jasper y Alice a la reunión de la pandilla. Procuraré hablar con ella, dejar las cosas claras y veremos que hacer con el embarazo.

– ¿Y Bella?

– Bella_ – _suspiré profundamente_. Eso sería harina de otro costal. – _Hablaré con ella a la vuelta. Pondré mi corazón en sus manos. Haré todo lo posible porque me perdone. Mi idea sigue siendo firme quiero estar con ella. Lo otro fue un error por el que estoy penando y penaré, pero quiero luchar por Bella.

– Me alegro de oírte decir eso. Aunque no será fácil, te deseo lo mejor.

– Gracias papá… hablar contigo me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para luchar por el amor y el perdón de mi esposa –. Le prometí ante de colgar el teléfono.

Todavía me quedaba hacer la maleta para aquellos días. Pero apenas tenía fuerzas para salir de la cama, la conversación con mi padre me había sentado muy bien, al menos mientras hablaba con él, me sentí muy seguro de los planes que quería emprender pero ahora, de nuevo en la soledad de nuestra habitación me volvía a sentir indeciso y amedrentado. Me giré sobre el lado de la cama de mi esposa, siendo muy consciente de todo lo que extrañaba su olor y su contacto. Hundí la cabeza en su almohada que a pesar de que llevaba tres días fuera todavía conservaba su esencia a flores y frutas. Aspire profundamente y todos los recuerdos de nuestros años juntos se agolparon dolorosamente en mi mente.

Apreté fuertemente la mandíbula contra la almohada para evitar aullar y dar salida a esa angustia alojada en mi pecho y mordí con toda mi fuerza y rabia contenida, mordí para evitar hacerme daño a mí mismo, porque si de verdad me ayudara a empezar de nuevo me destrozaría a hostias. Me odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho, no se suponía que ella era el amor de mi vida, entonces por qué, por qué la había engañado, por qué me había acostado con otra mujer, con una de sus mejores amigas, con una de mis mejores amigas. ¿por qué? Ya nada tenía sentido y el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora como le había prometido a mi padre lo único que me quedaba era buscar una solución y luchar por el amor y perdón de mi esposa.

* * *

**Bufff! este capítulo costó horrores, entre el drama y el hacerlo desde un punto de vista tan aaggghhh. Solo espero que os guste un poquito. Por lo menos sirve para conocer un poco más el punto de vista de…**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. El día que Bella fue besada dos veces

Crepúsculo no me pertenece

EL DÍA QUE BELLA FUE BESADA DOS VECES

Diez años antes, en el 2000

– Oh, Esme, estaba todo riquísimo. – la felicité sirviéndome un trozo más de su deliciosa tarta de chocolate (_Mmmmmm mi preferida!_) provocando, a su vez, las risas de todos los convidados en la mesa.

– Bien – chilló Alice al otro lado de la mesa. – Mientras Bella se acaba su tercer trozo de tarta, – canturreó mirándome con cara de "cuando explotes no pienso limpiar tus restos".– porque no pasamos al salón y nos vamos dando los regalos del amigo invisible.

Todos como si de un resorte se tratara nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y seguimos a nuestra querida amiga y pequeña dictadora a la salita de estar. Nunca dejaría de asombrarme la capacidad que tenía mi pequeña amiga de convocatoria, solo tenía que emitir algunas palabras con su musical voz y al igual que pasaba con el flautista de Hamelin nosotros la seguíamos como viles y sucias ratas sin conciencia. Yo incluso me expuse a morir atragantada al meterme todo lo que me quedaba en el plato en la boca.

Y es que, a pesar de ser muy consciente de ese poder nunca era capaz de sustraerme a él, así que ya ni siquiera intentaba oponer resistencia, había comprobado que era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo. Aunque tampoco me privaba de vez en cuando de hacerme de rogar con tal de no demostrarle que la ascendencia que tenía sobre mí era igual que en el resto. En esta ocasión no iba a ser distinta.

Poco a poco fuimos entrando en la salita y acomodándonos en los sillones y cojines que previamente Alice, quien si no, había colocado en torno a una baja mesa de madera que en esos momentos apenas era apreciable bajo la gran montaña de regalos, lazos y colores que se amontonaban encima. Bien parecía el día de navidad. Yo jugando todo lo mejor que pude mis bazas me sitúe entre Rose y James en el sofá mediano, allí estaría a salvo de las largas e insistentes manos de Mike.

– ¿Quién empieza…? –gritó Emmet dando palmas y mirándonos a todos muy emocionado con ganas de ser el elegido.

– Lo siento Emmett, esto no funciona así – respondió la pequeña dictadora señalándole con el dedo índice y marcando una negativa.

– Ah no, y cómo lo tiene planeado hacer la señorita. – le dijo encarándola con cierto rintintín.

– Elegiremos una mano inocente – contestó orgullosa de tener respuesta para todo – que elegirá un regalo al azar y se lo dará al nombre que esté en la tarjeta. Este una vez que lo abrá tendrá que adivinar quien es su amigo invisible.

– Y que pasa si lo adivinas… qué puedo ganar. – Corrió a decir Jacob con cierto brillo en los ojos dejándose llevar, como siempre, por el calor de una apuesta y sobre todo por la posibilidad de una ganancia. _¡Chicos!_

– Un beso – gritó Mike buscando con una sonrisa ladina insistentemente mi mirada.

Ni loca iba a permitir que se le diera esa oportunidad. Se había pasado las últimas semanas persiguiéndome como un perro faldero y todavía no se había dado por aludido a mis constantes y reiteradas negativas. – Dinero, hacemos un fondo como siempre… – le negué rápidamente.

– Una prenda.

– Apoyo a Bella, dinero.

– Dinero. – Bien por mí, al menos parecía que todas nosotras estábamos de acuerdo con no dejarnos llevar por las prendas, los besos y demás castigos que recibíamos cuando jugábamos a los estúpidos juegos de borrachos. _Si, estúpidos… pues no decías eso el otro día en el armario. PSHHH! Maldita conciencia._

– Chicos, chicos… tranquilos. El premio ya está elegido por mí, es una tontería, un detalle. – explicó Alice. _Un detalle, Alice, Ja!_ Esas palabras en una misma frase se repelían como el agua y el aceite. Todos parecíamos pensar lo mismo pues en nuestros rostros se dibujaban dos tipos de caras: la de aquellos ansiosos por recibir alguno de los magníficos regalos que mi amiguita solía comprar y la de aquellos otros como yo que estábamos verdaderamente acongojados ante la posibilidad de ser el objeto de atención de Alice. Sea como fuere todos nos mirábamos circunspectos ante su intrigante actitud.

– Alice, te das cuenta que eso no tiene sentido, – comentó Ángela tímidamente. No era fácil llevarle la contraria a Alice, menos en público, y seguir con vida. – puesto que a medida que vayan saliendo los amigos invisibles el resto lo tendrá más fácil –. Ángela hizo su apreciación en un leve murmullo y rápidamente provocó las risas de Edward y Emmet, ambos siempre se vanagloriaban cuando pillaban a su hermanita en un renuncio y eso no era una situación muy común.

– ehhh … bueno vale, – reconoció ella intentando asesinar a sus hermanos con la mirada. – Pero entonces tendréis un intento de adivinar cuál es el regalo –. Rodé los ojos, estaba claro que esta niña si no ganaba al menos tenía que empatar.

– Alice – la llamé ganándome su atención para mantener con ella una de nuestras conversaciones privadas y silenciosas a través de nuestras miradas.

Finalmente acabó bajando los parpados acabo cediendo a medias, volviendo a provocar las risas de sus hermanos. – Esta bien, nada de juegos –. Era curioso como, solo de muy vez en cuando, Jasper y yo podíamos tener esa influencia sobre ella. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que nos lo permitía y por eso procurábamos no desperdiciarlas. Hoy merecía la pena no pensaba estar más de media hora intentando poner nombre a un regalo para luego quedar en ridículo.

– Pero como organizadora oficial…. – dijo con cara de "no gané la batalla pero ganaré la guerra", Alice siempre tenía caras para todo. – empiezo yo. Se que me salto las normas de: un amigo un regalo, – _Alice saltándose las normas que novedad. Ahora plantéate hacerlo tú _– pero podéis pensar que se trata de un regalo ordinario, tomároslo como si fuese el regalo del mes.

– O de la semana. – interrumpí ganándome la sonrisa de los más cercanos a mí y una mirada baja e iracunda de ella, mientras sacaba de detrás del sofá una gran caja de cartón. Con gran agilidad cogió el cutter de un cajón de la mesa y rajó la tira adhesiva que la envolvía.

– Quiero que sepáis que es una tontería, un recuerdo de nada. – añadió a sus explicaciones dejándonos a todos un poco intrigados. – Espero que os guste. – fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse sobre sí misma para ponerse de cuclillas al lado de la caja y sacar unos montoncitos de paquetes rectangulares, para darnos uno a cada uno.

– Buah! Un libro… Alice yo no leo… – gimió Jessica sacándonos un gruñido a una gran parte de la audiencia.

– Seguro que espera a que saquen la película – comentó irónica Rosalie en mi oído.

– No es un libro…. Porque no lo abrís de una vez. – le devolvió Alice impaciente.

Dicho y hecho. Suavemente deslice el dedo entre la apertura del celofán para sacar una preciosa agenda de cuero marrón. Me dejó sin aire en los pulmones. La agenda tenía una portada repujada con el grabado de una B en un extremo y un montón de flores a su alrededor. Todavía sin salir de mi asombro dirigí mi mirada al resto de regalos y pude ver la misma agenda pero con diferentes diseños. Cada una de ellas tenía la inicial correspondiente a su portador y la adornaban motivos característicos: dibujos tribales en las de Jacob y Leah, clásicos en la de Jasper, coches en la de Emmett y Rose, zapatos y bolsos en las de Jessica y Victoria. Estaba intrigada por cual sería el motivo de Edward pero mi vista no alcanzaba a ver su lomo… _más tarde me enteraré._

Alice nos miraba a todos con cara expectante, nadie había podido decir nada ante la sorpresa… creo que todos estábamos pensando en castigarla seriamente con nuestro silencio. Ella había dicho un detalle y esto desde luego no era un detalle.

– Vale, me lo merezco. Si no os gusta me lo devolvéis – dijo amenzadoramente agarrando el lomo de la agenda de Rose y tirando suavemente de ella.

– Ni de coña Alice, es mía.

– Alice creo que aquí hay un error – dijo de repente un pretencioso Edward sorprendiéndonos nuevamente a todos.

– ¿Error Edward? yo no cometo errores. – recalcó sarcásticamente echándose a reír asustándonos por el tono irascible de su voz. Incluso si te fijabas bien quizás podías ver chispitas de furia encenderse y apagarse en su piel. Ya Ángela la había pillado en un renuncio y no creo que se dejara volver a pillar en otro similar en muchos años.

– Pues esta vez creo que si… listilla. Te has equivocado de año en el repuesto de la agenda. – dijo él muy seguro de sí.

Inconscientemente todos abrimos nuestras agendas para fijarnos que el año que marcaba el calendario no era en el que nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera el siguiente.

– 2010! – gritaron algunos un poco atónitos.

– ¿Si? No hay ningún error. Es correcto. –aclaró condescendientemente– vale, vale… abrir la agenda en la tercera semana del mes de julio.

Todos obedecimos como siempre dirigiendo nuestras manos a dicha página para ver marcado con rotulador verde entre los días del 15 y el 18 de julio un gran título que rezaba "EL REENCUENTRO".

Yo me empecé a reír inmediatamente entendiendo a que se refería con aquello. Rápidamente a mis risas se sumaron las de Jasper, Edward, James y Rose…. Lo que empezó en una suave carcajada se convirtió en una risa histérica ante la mirada de asombro e incomprensión que nos dirigían el resto del grupo. _Tantos años conociendo a Alice y todavía no la ven llegar._

– ¡Ok! alguien nos puede explicar – Lloriqueó Jessica.

– A ver… – comencé a explicarle como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, a veces era tan lenta para entender las cosas a la primera. – ¿En qué quedamos el sábado pasado en la fiesta de Jacob?

– En reencontrarnos dentro de un tiempo – respondió el mismo Jacob iluminándosele la cara al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

– ¿Y a quién conoces tú que se lo haya tomado en serio? – volvió a preguntar Edward dirigiéndose a Jessica siguiendo mi juego al ver que ni con esos indicios aun no reaccionaba.

– Alice – gritaron el resto al unísono llenos de comprensión. Yo por mi parte devolvía mi vista hacia la interpelada comprobando el satisfecho y eufórico gesto que mostraba su rostro.

– Hay algo más, mirar la parte de atrás.

Mientras el resto del grupo buscaba, encontraba y abría un sobre yo me estiré sobre mi misma para cogerla de la mano y tirar de ella hacia mí. Quería preguntarle como había podido encargar aquel trabajo artesanal tan bello y laborioso en tan corto plazo de tiempo cuando a mí me había costado más de un mes encontrar a alguien que hiciera algo similar para el regalo de Edward.

– Alice, cómo… – empecé a preguntarle con mis labios cuando me interrumpió.

–Bells, amiga, por dios, con quien crees que estás hablando – dijo toda chulesca rodando los ojos. _Como lo hará y a quien sobornaría._ Eso también lo tendría que averiguar. – y ahora mira en el sobre.

Obedientemente, una vez más, volví a acatar sus deseos. Giré la agenda del revés para encontrarme con un sobre de color champange.

– No será una invitación de boda. –le dije maliciosamente inclinando mi cabeza hacia Jasper a ver si se sentía aludido. Ambos habían estado tonteando las últimas semanas y no me sorprendería nada que en menos de un mes se declararan su amor.

– No, es algo mejor – comentó Tania instándome a leer la tarjeta que incluía.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**Yo y mi marido tenemos el placer de invitarte a nuestra humilde morada entre los días 15 y 18 de julio de 2010.**

**El lugar está por determinar**

**No hace falta que confirme su asistencia. **

**(Porque asistirá).**

– Eso no es todo – dijo Jake llamando mi atención. – vuelve a mirar dentro.

Dentro del mismo sobre había un papel de replica doblado entre tres partes. Toda intrigada lo abrí para soltar el aire de golpe al ver su contenido. Se trataba de un contrato que rezaba:

**Por el presente documento, yo Isabella Marie Swan,** – leí en voz alta – **me comprometo a asistir a la celebración que tendrá lugar en casa de Alice Cullen,** –Hale le dibuje exclusivamente a ella con mis labios – **entre los días 15 y 18 de julio de 2010, comprometiéndome además a asistir sola, sin marido o hijos en caso de que los tuviere, en ese momento** –. Seguí leyendo diciendo la última frase en un tono más que de afirmación como si de una pregunta se tratará.

– Son solo cuatro días podrás aguantar sin ellos ¿no? – Me dio como única respuesta mientras me tendía un bolígrafo. – Firma –. Y yo después de pensarme durante unos instantes las condiciones de aquel contrato firmé. _Total, no creo que me case nunca._

– Bien, – dijo mientras recogía una por una todas las copias de los contratos ya firmados – es la hora de los regalos. Emmett, quieres ser tu la mano _inocente_…. – le preguntó con su sonrisa maléfica que aún no se le había desdibujado, recalcando la última palabra. Y es que si había alguien en aquella sala que aunara en su haber la inocencia de un niño y la sin vergüenza de un adulto ese era nuestro oso preferido. Un detalle que nos había quedado claro en las últimas semanas.

– Si, sobre todo inocente– secundó James levantando sugestivamente las cejas y mirando a través de mí hacia donde se encontraba Rose. Todos nos echamos a reír unos más sutilmente que otros salvo a Emmett y Rose que le miraban enfurruñados. Era un secreto a voces que durante el verano su relación de amistad había dado un paso más allá. _Si, sobre todo a voces_.

– La verdad es que no fuisteis muy cuidadosos – le expliqué en voz baja a Rose antes de que dijera algo que la pudiera avergonzar más.

– Sisisisisi – gritó Emmett dando palmadas mientras alargaba la mano para coger un paquete azul y blanco que estaba muy cerca suyo, haciéndonos reír a todos de nuevo por su escasa memoria pez para recordar los enfados– Este es para Tania. – leyó la tarjeta un poco decepcionado mientras se lo tendía.

– Qué será, qué será… – canturrearon tontamente Mike y Jessica a la vez. _Desde luego que a estos dos nos los iba a echar ni una gota de menos._

Tania abrió rápidamente el papel que envolvía su regalo para encontrarse un estuche de terciopelo que guardaba un estetoscopio con sus iniciales grabadas en él. Tania al igual que Edward soñaba desde hacia muchos años con estudiar medicina y en unas semanas el sueño de ambos, el sueño de todos iba a dar comienzo. Una pequeña lágrima se le dibujo en el rostro cuando sacaba el aparato del estuche mientras rodaba la cabeza a su alrededor intentando hallar en nuestros rostros alguna pista de quien podía haber sido su amigo invisible.

– Vale me rindo, fui yo – dijo Ben, ganándose una sincera sonrisa de nuestra futura Dra. Tania Denali.

– Muchísimas gracias, Ben me hace mucha ilusión –. Le dijo mientras se levantaba para darle un beso.

No estuve muy pendiente el resto de la noche de los regalos y las palabras que se daban y decían entre sí mis compañeros. Alice se había sentado a mi lado y teníamos muchas conversaciones pendientes. Hoy se me había escapado pero el lunes nos encontraríamos las dos solas compartiendo apartamento e iba a tener muy difícil huir de mi eternamente.

– Bella, este es para tí. – me sacó de mi ensimismamiento Emmett ofreciéndome un pequeño paquete azul con un lazo celeste el doble de su tamaño. ¿_Quién será mi amigo invisible_? El paquete no era muy grande, era cuadrangular y tampoco pesaba demasiado. Haciéndome un poco la interesante intenté retrasar el momento de apertura del regalo mientras intentaba recordar los regalos que hasta entonces se habían repartido: el estetoscopio de Ben a Tania; el kamasutra y la colección de memorias de supervivientes de la guerra civil que Emmett había regalado a Jasper. _Seguro que de saber Emmett que con quien Jasper desea poner en práctica ese libro es con su querida hermanita antes se lo hubiera comido_. Me reí quedamente antes de continuar con la recapitulación: un veraniego vestido blanco con encajes de la colección de Dona Karan que Tania le había regalado a Ángela y la colección de las cinco primeras temporadas de Friends que esta última le había regalado a su vez a Jessica.

Todavía me demoré un poco más en deshacer el envolvimiento del regalo para poder averiguar la procedencia del mismo, mientras mis acompañantes me miraban expectantes e inquietos ante la parsimonia con la que me tomaba la apertura, tanta era la tensión que se había creado que incluso Leah me tendió el cutter amenzadoramente. No iba a cortar aquel precioso lazo, que se esperasen. Mientras me ganaba las miradas envenenadas de todos ellos yo seguía lentamente con mi labor de investigación aprovechando para mirar uno a uno a todos mis espectadores intentado adivinar en sus miradas quien me lo regalaba. Cuando posé mi mirada en Edward no tuve ninguna duda en saber que él era quien me lo había comprado. Sus verdes y apacibles ojos brillaban intensamente. De manera inconsciente sonreí y él me respondió ágilmente confirmando mis sospechas. De repente una ansiedad desconocida me invadió obligándome a romper los últimos cachos de celo que aún se resistían. Cuando me deshice del papel de regalo y pude admirar el regalo me quede sin habla durante unos instantes hasta que el pellizco de Alice me hizo reaccionar:

– un móvil, me has regalado un móvil – le dije apenas sin aire haciendo que su sonrisa se estirase aún un poco más.

– que buena idea, hermanito, cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes. – Le felicitó Alice arrebatándome el aparato para admirarlo de cerca. – Joder Bells, si es un motorola último modelo debe cos... aaaahhhhh – interrumpió ella cuando le golpeó una bola de papel regalo que su hermano le había lanzado.

– pero yo… pero… – Era incapaz de decir nada coherente. Era consciente que Alice iba a decir que el regalo era caro, y cuando para Alice algo es caro para mí es desorbitante.

– No te preocupes peque… creías que te ibas a deshacer de mí... No podía consentirlo. – intentó solucionar Edward a sabiendas de mis protestas.

– Pero Edward yo…

– Bells, todos sabemos lo que vas a decir y tú sabes lo que él te va a decir, siempre es lo mismo, así que ahórranos el numerito, cállate y guárdatelo en el bolsillo –. dijo Emmett impaciente seguro que más que preocupado por el móvil era por no haber encontrado todavía su regalo.

Poco a poco siguieron repartiendo y abriéndose los regalos, yo volví a desconectarme un poco de la realidad, apenas prestaba la atención necesaria para estar pendiente de cuando saliera el nombre de Edward y atender a los regalos que se daban unos a otros por si acaso alguno de ellos me preguntaba más tarde por él. Rose había recibido de Jasper un aparato muy sofisticado que servía para algo así como diseñar vinilos y decorar coches, algo llamado _tunning_, nunca había oído hablar de ello pero por la emoción que transmitía Rose debía ser algo muy especial. _Nota mental: buscar en google que es tunning. _Tanto Jacob como James habían recibido sendas chupas de cuero, muy parecidas entre sí procedentes de Victoria y Leah respectivamente. Recientemente ambos habían empezado a motar en moto y estaban realmente viciados con el tema.

Cada vez quedaban menos regalos sobre la mesa. El mío estaba en un extremo, sobresaliendo por encima de los demás debido a su tamaño. Algo me decía que Emmett en la vana esperanza de que fuera el suyo no tardaría en recogerlo, ya que hasta el momento había recogido los paquetes más grandes o con los papeles y lazos más llamativos. Dicho y siguiente regalo que recogió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro fue el mío._ Pobre que desilusión se iba a llevar._

– a ver… este regalo que seguro esta envuelto por Bella, creo que hasta veo un poco de sangre es para…. Edward – añadió muy desilusionado.

– Demasiado sospechoso – susurró Mike en un leve suspiro ganándose la mirada envenenada de Edward y Alice.

– Bella ¿de verdad es tuyo? – preguntó Edward un poco ansioso recogiendo el paquete que despreocupadamente le tendía Emmett.

Asentí sin separar mi mirada de la suya, intentado con todos mis esfuerzos no enrojecer. Me había costado tanto conseguirlo y estaba tan ansiosa por ver su reacción. Edward no fue tan lento como yo lo había sido y en una velocidad asombrosa digna de _Flash_ rasgó el papel dejando el regalo a la vista de todos.

– Bella es precioso, pero cómo lo conseguiste – dijo emocionado levantándose hacia mí.

Era un maletín de médico que imitaba a las típicas bolsas de cuero y engarces dorados de principios de siglo. Concretamente el artesano que lo había diseñado había copiado el modelo de un maletín de 1918 que se hallaba en el museo de la I Guerra Mundial. Yo le había dicho que lo copiara exactamente y que lo único que tenía que añadir era el grabado de las iniciales E.A.C. en la parte superior del mismo. Me había costado una pasta pero con mi reciente beca de estudios me lo podía permitir. _Además se trataba de Edward, qué demonios._

Yo, dejándome llevar por su sonrisa me levante para hacer el abrazo más efectivo. El maletín pasaba de mano en mano ganándose algunos gritos de asombro, era una verdadera obra de arte y sinceramente era admirado por todos. No en vano me encontraba muy orgullosa de su resultado.

– Me encanta Bella, es el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho nunca… eres la mejor…– susurró a mi oído inclinándose para darme un delicado beso en mi mejilla casi rozando el lóbulo de la oreja.

– De nada Edward – le respondí devolviéndole el beso antes de sentir mis mejillas enrojecer. Ambos volvimos a nuestros sitios de partida. Yo no le quitaba ojo de encima me encantaba verle jugar con su regalo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, sopesándolo y admirarlo.

– Bueno, seguimos – dijo un cada vez más ansioso Emmett, recogiendo un pequeño paquete rojo – Alice… Joder, cual será el mío. – añadió muy bajito acercándole una caja a su hermana que le miraba divertido provocando las risas de todos. Yo sabía cual era el regalo de Emmett, de hecho yo misma había acompañado a Alice a comprárselo y por el tamaño de los regalos que quedaban sobre la mesa podía intuir que allí no se encontraba. _A saber donde la pequeña diablillo lo ha escondido_.

El regalo de Alice era un programa para el ordenador donde podía diseñar y combinar virtualmente todo tipo de ropa y modelos. Por la forma en la que daba saltitos sobre el brazo del sillón sobre el que se había apoyado, moviéndonos a todos los que estábamos a su alrededor, parecía que le había encantado

– Me alegro que te haya gustado Alice, es muy difícil regalarte algo original. – Comentó Jake alegremente tras haber acertado con su regalo.

– Jacob fuiste tú… es… perfecto. – le dijo ella sorprendida y sin palabras. – Muchísimas gracias. – añadió antes de tirarse sobre su regazo para darle un fuerte abrazo y un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Después de Alice llegaron los regalos de Leah, un precioso collar de plata con un colgante en forma de una luna, regalado por Rose y el de Victoria a quien James le había conseguido unas entradas para el desfile de la moda de Seattle.

Solo quedaban tres regalos sobre la mesa, Emmett, Ben y Mike. Emmett estaba desesperado ya no sabía que hacer y exasperadamente miraba a Alice, Jessica y Mike quienes eran los únicos que todavía no habían dado sus regalos con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos le diera alguna pista. Precisamente ese debía ser el motivo por el que llevaba más de diez minutos apretando fuertemente los ojos en búsqueda de una lagrimilla lastimosa, una típica cara de cordero degollado con la que los Cullen siempre se salían con la suya.

– Esta bien, Emmett basta ya… – saltó Alice. – Chicos os importa. – preguntó a Ben y Mike mientras le ofrecía un sobre blanco, sencillo y normal de la mesa. – A veces me es imposible creer que eres el mayor… – señaló rodando los ojos.

Emmett por su parte, a pesar de salirse con la suya no abandonó la cara de pena al ver el escaso bulto que enmarcaba su regalo. Yo por la mía intuyendo lo que se avecinaba escondí mi cara detrás de un cojín para no mostrarle una anticipada sonrisa. Emmett un poco apático abrió el sobre para sacar un tarjetón y leerlo desganadamente: – Vale por una… AAHHHH! – Comenzó a chillar emocionadamente como un niño pequeño cuando vio que su regalo era su tan deseada Play Station 2.

Nuestro oso dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento y olvidándose del mundo y de la gente comenzó a llenar de besos a su hermana y a apremiarla para que le diera el regalo físico y comenzar a instalar la consola en la tele cuanto antes ante la ansiosa mirada del resto de varones del grupo.

– Emmett –reprendió Rose – te olvidas que tienes que repartir los dos regalos que quedan.

– A si, como veas –dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación buscando por la habitación la posible existencia de un regalo escondido. – Mike, Ben –. les llamó tendiendo a los susodichos sus regalos y haciéndonos reír al resto. A Ben, Mike le había comprado la colección de Cd's de los Beatles y a su vez a Mike Jessica le regalaba una bonita sudadera de marca y unos playeros a juego.

Todos parecían contentos con los regalos obtenidos, especialmente Emmett que atosigaba a su hermana para que le diera el regalo y poder ponerse a jugar cuanto antes con él. Yo distraídamente jugaba con las teclas del móvil que Edward me había regalado, mientras intentaba desentrañar las complicadas instrucciones que venían adjuntas cuando una aterciopelada voz me sorprendió a mi espalda.

– Bella, te marchas mañana por la mañana y yo… y yo creo que no nos vamos a ver hasta Navidad… cuando volvamos los dos… – susurró rápidamente sobre mi hombro estirando fuertemente los mechones frontales de su pelo. Un gesto típico que hacía cuando estaba nervioso y que generalmente me hacía babear. _Pero por qué estaría el nervioso. – _¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el jardín? – Me preguntó tendiéndome su mano abierta.

– Gracias por el móvil – Repetí mientras me levantaba del sofá y le seguía a la parte de atrás de la casa. – No tenías por qué –. Le dije blandiendo el aparatito delante de su cara.

– Es una excusa para que no te deshagas de mí – explicó dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

– Nunca lo haría… por cierto no voy a dejar que me lo pagues, te conozco y estoy segura de que es lo que quieres hacer.

– Vale, vale, ya lo había pensado y tengo la solución. – sonrió pícaramente manteniendo las manos hacia arriba.

– Así ¿cuál, listillo?

– No cogerte nunca el teléfono. Si te llamo yo siempre tú no tendrás que pagar nada. – concluyó, sin perder la sonrisa maliciosamente perfecta que tenía mientras se paraba delante mío antes de empezar a hacerme cosquillas. Ambos comenzamos a perseguirnos por el jardín hasta caer agotados sobre la hierba, era un juego infantil, ambos lo sabíamos, pero cómo evitarlo.

– Bella… quería decirte que… te voy a echar mucho de menos. – Me dijo atribuladamente mientras rodaba por la hierba hasta ponerse a mi lado girado hacia mí.

– Y yo a ti – le devolví rehuyendo su mirada para concentrarme en el cielo y en las estrellas que poco a poco iban haciendo aparición.

Cuatro palabras demasiado pobres para explicar todos los sentimientos que me embargaban, pero cuáles serían las palabras que describieran mi pesar y pudieran explicar con exactitud todo lo que él significaba para mí y lo que su ausencia iba a implicar. Finalmente opté por quedarme callada y concentrarme en el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Él también permanecía callado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio no era incomodo más bien todo lo contrario, su compañía siempre ofrecía a mi corazón y a mi alma el sosiego y la tranquilidad que mi cuerpo y mi mente necesitaban. Y ahora en los últimos instantes que iba a vivir a su lado durante un largo periodo de tiempo quería recoger todas aquellas sensaciones que él me pudiera ofrecer para sobrevivir con ellas hasta que lo volviera a ver.

Llevaba varios meses diseñando un plan para aprender a vivir sin él, no estaba segura de que fuera a funcionar pero aún así estaba dispuesta a ponerlo en práctica y salir airosa. Ambos íbamos a iniciar una nueva vida lejos el uno del otro, yo iba a ir a Yale y él iba a estar en la otra punta del país en Stanford, no había más remedio que mentalizarse ante la separación.

– Bells – Me llamó suavemente despertándome de mi ensoñación.

No le contesté solo me limité a mirarle a la cara.

– Bells, cómo… por favor… puedes decirme… cómo voy a vivir sin ti – inquirió en un susurro bajo mientras acercaba su manos a mi cara para recoger mi rostro entre ellas. Cuando fui consciente de la postura que habíamos adquirido, de la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos ya era tarde para evitar perderme en el inmenso océano que representaban sus ojos. De repente el tiempo se paró, deje de sentir el aire, de oler las flores del jardín, de oír la música en el interior de la casa. Solo estábamos él y yo, en silencio pero diciéndonoslo todo. Estábamos aislados del mundo y no hubiera habido nada en él que me hubiera hecho abandonar la paz y serenidad que me proporcionaba la creación de aquella burbuja tan especial que nos rodeaba.

Mientras yo me perdía en esta red de sensaciones no había sido consciente de su acercamiento, no por lo menos hasta que sentí sus suaves labios apoyados sobre los míos y un dulce calor se apropió de mi boca. Edward me estaba besando. No era la primera vez que lo probaba pero si la primera vez que lo hacía sin haber bebido antes ni estar rodeada de nuestros amigos ni por estar respondiendo a unas estúpidas normas de un juego más estúpido e infantil aún.

Durante unos instantes me dejé llevar y respondí hambrienta a su beso, me dejé llevar por el cariño que le tenía, por el amor que le profesaba, porque aquel chico, aquel hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo y que ahora acariciaba mi cuello atrayéndolo posesivamente hacia él había sido el amor de mi adolescencia y posiblemente el de mi vida. Me deshice, mi piel, mis huesos, mis órganos se derritieron como mantequilla, y me deshice en sus brazos. Sólo el calor de su cuerpo, los relámpagos que me recorrían mi columna y las mariposas que devoraban mi estomago me hacían sentir que continuaba viva y que no estaba en mi paraíso personal. Mis manos sin control subieron a su cuello con la intención de crear un lazo que lo atará a mi.

Pero como en todos los sueños al final siempre acabas despertando. Y, en esta ocasión mi despertar no tardo en llegar.

– Edward, – le dije separándome bruscamente. – ¿Se puede saber que coño estas haciendo?.– le grité sorprendiéndome a mí misma por mi actitud. Cómo se atrevía a besarme, cómo… Tanto tiempo esperando por ello, años de mi vida malgastados a la espera de que abandonara la absurda idea de que yo era una hermana para él, para ahora… ahora que nos íbamos a la universidad, ahora que iba a iniciar una nueva vida lejos de él, ahora que ya me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que renunciar a él y rehacer mi vida. AHORA él venía a mí. _Mierda._

– Eres un verdadero imbécil – le escupí llena de ira antes de salir corriendo hacia mi casa.

Mientras corría por el jardín y atravesaba la casa sentía varias voces llamándome y persiguiéndome. En la carrera pude discernir las voces de Alice, Rose, James y Jake, pero nunca la Edward. La única que yo realmente quería escuchar y la única que realmente hubiera conseguido detenerme. Tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie al menos hasta que llegará a casa y me pudiese refugiar bajo mis sábanas. Allí ya podría abrir la compuerta de mis sentimientos. No entendía su actitud y mucho menos entendía mi reacción, siempre que me imaginaba esa escena en mis sueños todos los finales posibles recreados en ellos estaban lejos de lo que realmente había sucedido. Sin detenerme seguí corriendo por la calle en dirección a mi casa cuando sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo. Me giré bruscamente y pude ver que había sido Jake quien me había alcanzado.

– ¡Qué Jake! ¿qué coño quieres? – le dije llena de ira.

– Bells, no me vas a decir que te pasó para querer irte de esa manera, ¿no?

– No.

– Al menos me dejarás que te lleve a casa – casi me suplicó tirando de mí hacia su coche. Quise decirle que no, que me dejara en paz, que quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería discutir con nadie y menos con él, por lo que me deje arrastrar hacia la dirección donde me empujaba.

Montamos en el coche en silencio y en silencio condujimos hasta llegar a la meta. Solo cuando aparcó se volvió para decirme: – Y si te insisto, ¿me diras lo que paso en el jardín?

– Jake me voy – le solté secamente acercando la mano a la manija de la puerta. Necesitaba estar sola, quería estar sola.

– Vale, Bells, perdóname ya no insisto más – me rogó tirando de mi brazo hacia él. – Mañana te vas a Yale y yo me quedo aquí, en Seattle, y no se cuando te volveré a ver. – Enunció en un tono casi desconsolado que acabó por convencerme.

– Perdona, tienes razón tú no tienes la culpa. – le dije haciendo un esfuerzo por olvidarme de la última media hora y regalándole una sonrisa. – Te voy a echar de menos. – añadí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– Bells, espera tengo una cosa para ti – prometió sacando una bolsita de terciopelo rojo de la guantera. – Espero que te guste.

– Jake no tenías por qué. – Le dije mientras abría la bolsita y le daba la vuelta para ver resbalar el objeto interior. Eran dos colgantes tallados en madera con forma de lobo y de oveja.

– ¿Oh! Jake es precioso. ¿Los hiciste tu? – le pregunté mientras los introducía en un cordón que llevaba atado a mi muñeca.

Asintió mientras me cogía de la mano acercándola a su pecho: – No son rival para tu belleza.

– Jake, que… no no Jake… – tardé unos instantes en comprender el significado de sus palabras y movimientos y tenía que parar sus intenciones antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para poder arreglar el estropicio que se iba a producir – Por favor, no…

Pero no me dejo terminar, su boca me impidió pedirle que no continuara, que cesase en su intención. El beso apenas duró unos instantes pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para dejarme un sabor dulce en mis labios. Fue un beso hermoso pero que no me llenó, no fue la corriente que me electrificó durante el beso de Edward, mi cuerpo de alguna manera le respondió pero las rondillas siguieron firmes en su sitio, no se deshicieron, mis manos se agarraron a su camisa, pero no para atraerle a mí sino más bien todo lo contrario.

– Lo siento Jake, pero no puedo –. Le susurré apartándome suavemente de él, no quería hacerle daño ni tampoco quería decir nada que pudiera hacerle sentirse mal, así que antes de volver a meter la pata conseguí abrir la puerta del coche y huir de allí todavía un poco conmocionada con los últimos acontecimientos. Acaso hoy les habían echado algo a los refrescos de los chicos o qué. Corrí hacia el pórtico de mi casa cuando nuevamente su brazo me frenó en seco girándome en un brusco movimiento.

– Es por él, verdad, es por Edward. – Escupió lo más desagradablemente posible antes de volver a inclinarse hacia mis labios.

– ¡Mierda Jake! – grité alejando mi rostro todo lo que me permitió mi cuerpo y su abrazo. – Quería ser amable contigo pero… no me dejas muchas opciones.

– ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar por él? ¿Cuánto? – aulló desesperado.

Me hubiera gustado gritarle todo, contarle lo que había pasado hacia poco tiempo, insultarlo. _Si tu supieras imbécil_... Pero yo, que nunca había utilizado la violencia simplemente me conformé pegándole una ostia en su mejilla. – Vete a la mierda. ¡IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA! – Chillé por última vez, imitando su tono de voz, sin ningún miedo a que me oyeran los vecinos o mis padres. En el momento que la luz del porche se encendió aproveché el despiste para esquivar su amarré y resguardarme en la seguridad de mi casa.

También como buenamente pude escapé a los interrogatorios silenciosos de mis padres para tenderme en mi cama, muchos acontecimientos habían pasado a lo largo del día. Edward, el amor de mi juventud se me había declarado, Jake uno de mis mejores amigos estuvo a punto de declararse. Ambos me habían besado y ambos besos de una u otra manera me habían alterado…

En esas diatribas estaba cuando mire la luz parpadeante de mi despertador para darme cuenta que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, jadeé al contar que tan solo me quedaban unas tres horas de sueño. _Bien Bella, tu vida sentimental se ha complicado un poco. Tenemos mucho que pensar pero no ahora, ahora es hora de dormir. El resto ya lo pensarás mañana._

_:_:

**Como veis he intentado que los regalos se adecuen a las fechas del fic, al año 2000, por eso evité mencionar ipods, iphones o wii's (que fácil sería regalar a estos chicos hoy en día); según mi investigación realmente la PS2 salió en el 2000, lo que se aprende escribiendo estas cosas.**

**Las cosas se estan empezando a complicar para nuestros protas y bufff! Que difícil es describir los besos y las escenas románticas… prefiero las broncas.**

**Un besazo y como siempre gracias por leer (sobre todo, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejáis vuestro aliento y apoyo en forma de review, es algo realmente especial leer vuestras opiniones y reacciones sobre quiénes son o no los sospechosos. He intentado agradeceros a todas y contestaros las dudas lo mejor posible con excepción de los anónimos y las que no tienen cuenta aquí, que si están leyendo esto me gustaría que también se sintiesen aludidas aunque sea de una manera más comedida).**


	7. El día que Alice no durmió

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

**EL DÍA QUE ALICE NO DURMIÓ**

**Cuatro días antes del día de autos, lunes por la noche**

– Alice – respondí al teléfono lánguidamente anticipándome a la conversación que iba a tener.

– Bella, ¿dónde estas llevo más de tres horas intentando localizarte? – me preguntó sin hacer una sola pausa entre palabra y palabra.

– Alice, Alice cálmate estoy en el aeropuerto de Charlotte. – Le aclaré mientras intentaba adivinar su cara de sorprendida. Seguro que su cabecita ya había pensando en cinco o seis posibilidades para haber adelantado el viaje. _Fijo que ninguna se acercaría lo más mínimo._

Había llamado a Alice justo cuando salía de casa de camino al aeropuerto, no me había dado tiempo a hacerlo antes entre recoger la habitación, hacer la maleta y escribir la nota de despedida. El caso es que al no localizarla preferí dejar un escueto mensaje en el contestador de su casa antes que volver a insistir y tener que darle unas explicaciones que ni me apetecía ni quería dar en aquellos momentos. «Alice, adelante el viaje. Llegaré a vuestra casa sobre las 12 y media de la noche, disculpad las molestias». Escueto y sencillo, no había necesidad de más.

– ¿Qué haces ahí? Pero… pero… cómo… ¿por qué adelantaste el viaje? – dudaba entre un interrogante y otro sin saber a cual darle prioridad. – y ¿por qué no me cogiste el teléfono… pero…?

–Alice… lo tenía apagado por el vuelo. Te lo explicaré cuando te vea.

– ¿Qué haces en Charlotte? – inquirió evidenciando cierta ansiedad por no preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

– El único vuelo que encontré hacía trasborodo aquí –. Le aclaré perezosa.

– ¿A que hora sale tu vuelo?

– A las 9 y 24, estoy a punto de embarcar – exageré un poco, todavía quedaría media hora para subirme al avión, pero de verdad que nada me apetecía menos que contarle mi vida perdida y sola en medio de un sórdido aeropuerto, no soportaría echarme a llorar en medio de la nada.

– O sea que llegaras sobre las 12, ¿no? ¿me equivoco Bella? – calculó rápidamente ella.

– no, no te equivocas…. – conseguí contestarle mientras disimuladamente me sorbía el agüilla que amenazaba con salir por mi nariz. – Pero no hace falta que vayáis a buscarme, pensaba coger un taxi.

– Bells, Bells… estamos de vacaciones no hay excusa… además que… este repentino adelanto no me gusta. Que pasó, discutiste con... – Aquí vamos, ya me parecía a mí que se había tardado en dar con la clave.

– Alice, tengo que embarcar… –corté antes de darle la oportunidad de seguir con su indagación. – Te veo en tres horas.

Un "Bella ¿estas bien?" fue lo último que pude escuchar mientras alejaba el teléfono de mi oreja y lo cerraba de un golpe, dando la conversación por concluida. Me quedaban dos horas y media de vuelo, en soledad, y no quería pensar ni en él, ni en mi matrimonio, ni en las explicaciones que tendría que dar, ni en el "fantástico" fin de semana que se aproximaba, ni en…. _Basta!_Me grite a mi misma, obligándome a expulsar todos mis demonios de mi cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a montar ningún numerito, ya lloraría y me deprimiría en casa. Hechos mis votos me coloque el ipod en mis oídos y saque la última novela dispuesta a alejarme lo más posible de mis pensamientos.

Justo dos horas cuarenta y cinco minutos después el avión aterrizaba en la pequeña pista del aeropuerto de Savannah, desde el aire, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche había podido percibir toda la belleza y esplendor de la típica ciudad sureña. No era la primera vez que visitaba a mis amigos en su casa de la playa pero cada vez que llegaba era como si lo fuese. En cuanto bajé a la pista un suave olor dulzón invadió todos mis sentidos, el calor del verano en Georgia era húmedo y empalagoso, pero la suave brisa que soplaba el atlántico hacía mucho más agradable las visitas, o eso al menos era la impresión que yo recordaba. Hoy en cambio a pesar de haberse hecho de noche, el bochorno convertía el ambiente en una pesada losa que caía sobre mis hombros y que lo único que me hacía pensar era en darme una refrescante ducha.

Caminé lentamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde esperaría encontrar un taxi que me llevara a mi destino cuando sentí una fuerte agarre en mi brazo que me volteó de un solo movimiento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que vendrías el jueves como el resto, ¿por qué? las prisas, ¿eh? – me dijo una morena enana y gordita.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, Alice – le dije mientras le daba un cuidadoso abrazo intentando no espachurrar su prominente barriguita de siete meses y medio y le guiñaba el ojo a Jasper que nos miraba sonriente unos metros más atrás.

– Si, si… lo que tu digas, yo también te quiero, y todo eso… pero ¿qué coño haces aquí? – insistió mientras me quitaba la pequeña maleta de mano que traía conmigo y la lanzaba hacia su marido.

– ¿Qué te metes Alice? Estás más histérica que nunca.

– No te preocupes Bells, son las chocolatinas – me explicó Jasper mientras se agachaba a darme un beso en la mejilla – son su último antojo.

– Quería ayudarte con los preparativos – le dije a mi amiga al sentir su penetrante e insistente mirada puesta en mi cogote.

– Mentirosa… nunca te gustaron los preparativos… de hecho… aposté con Jasper a que llegaríais los últimos para no tener que hacer nada….. – consiguió formular entre dientes mientras sacaba un KitKat de su bolso y lo engullía en tres mordiscos, provocándonos una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Qué paso cielo...? – me preguntó en un tono un poco más dulce, hecho que desató la tormenta. – ¡Heyyy! pequeña ¿por qué lloras?

Pues porque llevo más de catorce horas reteniendo las lágrimas, porque me pase toda el día sola, porque descubrí que mi marido me engaña, que me lleva engañando meses con una de mis amigas, porque estoy cansada después de un viaje de mierda y porque mi Ipod se quedo sin pila hace una hora y pico…. Y ahora la pequeña bola de energía y de mala leche que tenía por amiga me debía de ver en un estado tan patético que se ponía hasta dulce conmigo. Ah, se me olvidaba, y porque no llevaba más de diez minutos en aquella ciudad y mi piel ya había transpirado la misma cantidad de líquido que en todo el año anterior. Se me olvidaba algo_. Si, decirlo en voz alta._

– Alice… mejor vamos a casa. – Ordenó Jasper al ver mi eminente estado de ánimo mientras le daba una significativa mirada a su esposa, y colocaba la maleta en el maletero de su coche. – Cuando lleguemos a casa, ya con una taza de café y un poco más tranquilas podremos seguir hablando –. Añadió mientras ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto y le acomodaba afectuosamente el cinturón de seguridad.

Yo, por mi parte me deje guiar, las compuertas de mi lagrimal se habían abierto y al menos en un rato no iban a cerrarse. Por fin me sentía en un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde libremente y sin miedo a que me hirieran podría expresar mi dolor.

– A ver, cielo, llevas media hora llorando, me tienes en un sin vivir y ni a mí ni a mi bebé nos viene bien esta situación. – me sorprendió la voz de Alice cuando por fin llegamos a su casa. Tenía toda la razón del mundo debía darles una explicación de mi estado, Alice era mi mejor amiga y estaba segura de que siempre, hiciera lo que hiciera, me apoyaría, no temía porque temer su reacción.

– Si, Alice tienes razón… te prometo que te lo contaré todo – concedí regalándole un buen motivo para sonreír. Impacientemente estaba tirando de mi hacia la cocina cuando de nuevo Jasper vino a mi rescate al persuadirla que me dejara el tiempo suficiente como para darme una ducha y ponerme algo más cómoda mientras ellos preparaban algo de cenar.

No me llevo más de diez minutos adecentarme y ponerme cómoda. Cuando bajé a encontrarme con mis amigos, ellos ya habían puesto la mesa y colocado una bandeja de sándwiches variados en ella. Di un suspiró profundo sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina intentado poner en orden mis pensamientos antes de iniciar mi relato. Me hubiera gustado comer en silencio pero las expectantes miradas de Alice y Jasper me invitaban a lo contrario. Finalmente, al ver por el rabillo del ojo pequeñas convulsiones en el cuerpo de mi amiga decidí dejar de hacerla sufrir y empezar a hablar

– Alice… me…. Él… me esta… engañando… – conseguí decir evitando ahogarme en sollozos.

– Queeé… – chilló poniéndose de un salto de pie asustándome a mí y a su marido que silenciosamente estaba sirviéndonos unos refrescos. – Cuéntamelo todo – Añadió en un tono ácido y mortal.

– Sí – asentí, mejor contarlo todo del tirón – Hace cosa de seis meses, después de navidad, se fue de viaje y volvió muy raro, pero que muy raro… yo pensé que era cosa del stress, ya sabes el trabajo… y encima nos acababan de comentar que el último tratamiento de fertilidad no daba resultado – añadí un poco distraída. – En ningún momento sospeché que se podía tratar de cuernos.

– Bella, pero hasta ahora no me has dicho nada – me interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

– No me interrumpas… –le pedí, con su impaciencia y mis rodeos iba a ser imposible contarlo de una sola vez – poco después, a mediados de febrero… un sábado por la noche… habíamos pedido unas pizzas para cenar… cuando llegó el repartidor él estaba en la ducha y yo no tenía dinero suelto así que cogí su cartera para pagarlas.

– Encontraste una foto – preguntó llevándose un sándwich de jamón y queso a la boca.

– No… peor… encontré… un condón.

– Ohh! No! – volvió a chillar ahora dejando caer el bote de cocacola sobre la mesa y manchando un poco el mantel.

– No lo entiendo y eso porque… –interrumpió por primera vez Jasper haciéndose notar en la habitación, mientras que con un rodillo intentaba limpiar el estropicio de su esposa.

– Cariño… a veces eres tan inocente – le dijo ella como si hablase con un niño pequeño – ¿en qué parte de la historia te perdiste? Para que van a querer usar condones cuando Bella se mete un chute de hormonas cada 24 horas para quedarse embarazada. –le dijo llena de furia. Ambos, tanto Jasper como yo, sabíamos que no se trataba de nada personal, aun así me dio lástima ver como le atacaba a él, no era justo que pagase las culpas la persona menos adecuada.

– Cálmate Alice –le dije tirando de ella hacia la silla nuevamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había levantado y sentado en los últimos cinco minutos.

– Si, si, perdona baby –susurró a su marido dándole un ligero pero cariñoso beso en los labios y sonsacándole una sonrisa–. ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo mataste? ¿Cuándo dices que ocurrió? Lo voy a matar… – añadió pregunta tras preguntas ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos sin esperar realmente por una respuesta.

– Bells – me llamó Jasper– ¿por qué aguantaste después de eso, qué paso?

Esa era la pregunta adecuada y posiblemente mi respuesta era la incorrecta: –Yo, yo lo quería y… me autoengañé, creo. – les reconocí mientras mordía el primer bocado de la noche sin ganas.

– Y ahora, ¿por qué ahora….? ¿Qué cambio? – inquirió la curiosa de mi amiga que seguía comiendo como si fuera a hibernar durante meses.

– Todo. Después de aquella noche cambio todo. Yo no sabía que creer igual era una tontería o igual aquel condón llevaba años en la cartera, igual… yo lo quería y no quería perderlo todo por una tonta sospecha.

– ¿y?

– Pues a pesar de no querer creerlo, inevitablemente mi actitud cambio, me aleje bastante de él… no era esa mi intención, quería luchar por él si de verdad estaba con alguien más, pero había algo que no me lo permitía. No quería creer… pero tampoco confiaba en él. Era todo muy complejo y confuso – reconocí recordando como aquellas semanas como una nebulosa. – Un abismo se estaba abriendo entre nosotros y ni yo ni él hacíamos nada para modificarlo.

– Me haces a mí algo así y empiezas a mear por una pajita –. Volvió a interrumpir mi amiga para dirigirse en esos términos a su marido, mientras se frotaba con la mano abierta su barriga.

– Estuvimos un par de meses distanciados, dos o tres meses. Poco a poco todo fue cambiando, volviendo a la situación anterior – proseguí sin darle demasiada importancia a su amenaza. – Si algo debió de notar en mi actitud, no me dijo nada, posiblemente el lo achacó al nuevo tratamiento, mucho más agresivo que el anterior… Se volcó en mí, se volvió mucho más cariñoso me traía flores, me mimaba, hacíamos el amor prácticamente a diario, me trataba como a una reina… y volví a confiar en él. Incluso la ilusa de mí me llegue a culpar por haber desconfiado de él.

– ¿Y entonces?

– Pues todo iba bien, ya casi ni me acordaba de aquellos días cuando…

– ¿Cuándo…? – me alentó mientras se dirigía a la nevera a por algo más de comida.

– Cuando esta mañana escuché una conversación que me acabó de confirmar mis peores temores y aún más.

– Qué fue… cómo fue – preguntó volviendo a la mesa cargada de un bote de helado y un tarro de nata montada.

– Le escuche hablar con ella.

– Zorra– susurró ácidamente.

– No Alice, es peor – le rectifiqué mientras introducía una cuchara en el bol del helado.

– Peor, ¿cómo que peor…? te engañó durante… ¿cuánto tiempo has dicho? –preguntó contando con sus dedos – seis meses, encuentras un condón y encima te enteras porque esa puta zorra se atreve a llamar a tu, a TU CASA. – gritaba mientras machacaba a cucharazos su bola de helado.

– Si Alice, peor, mucho peor, porque a esa puta zorra como la llamaste hace cinco segundos hasta hace seis era una de tus mejores amigas – le solté mientras buscaba con mi mirada la suya a la espera de su reacción.

Por primera vez en su vida creo que me sorprendió su actitud, ya que de todas las reacciones que tenía tipificadas como _made in Alice_ hizo la que menos me esperaba: quedarse quieta y callada.

– Espera, espera… eso me lo tienes que explicar bien, –consiguió murmurar al cabo de un tiempo después de tragar el último trozo de helado. – deja de ser tan críptica –. Me exigió.

– Veréis, esta mañana tenía que ir al despacho de la facultad a recoger unos papeles… salí de casa pero cuando entraba en mi coche vi que apenas tenía gasolina con lo que volví al garaje para coger el otro coche.

– Bella al grano. – Me interrumpió una vez más conminándome a llegar al meollo.

– Ya voy, ya voy… Bueno total… que desde el garaje escuché la conversación que me confirmo mis…

– Bella ¿qué escuchaste?

– Bufff a ver déjame recordar, fueron frases sueltas, tampoco me acuerdo de ellas literalmente…

– Joder ¡Bellaaaa!

– ¡Ok, ok! oí sonar el teléfono y lo primero que me extrañó fue el tono arisco con el que respondió, algo así como _"Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado todo"._Pero no le di importancia aunque me quede escuchando. No me había dicho nada de tener algún problema con algún compañero de trabajo pero me había preocupado al escuchar un tono tan poco común en él, así que me acerqué a la puerta que comunica la cocina con el garaje... Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue cuando dijo algo parecido_"Tienes razón, perdona… ¿Qué vamos a hacer"._

– Hija, yo no veo nada ahí – dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido intentando leer entrelíneas.

– No fue lo que… fue el como lo dijo, casi lloriqueando, con una voz tenue, sufrida, nerviosa, histérica…. Paso de la furia al descolgar a algo como la pena, la lástima … en menos que canta el gallo.

– Si pero aun así, porque tendría que ver contigo.

– Alice la vas a dejar terminar de una puta vez – la interrumpió un Jasper increíblemente ansioso para ser él.

– Gracias… se que tenía algo que ver conmigo porque dijo algo así como "y ahora que voy a hacer con Bella…" para finalmente terminar diciendo antes de colgar "_Mira, la semana que viene vamos a vernos en Savannah ¿no?, allí hablaremos y veremos que hacer". –_les expliqué mientras subía las cejas en un interrogante "_os lo dije o no"._

– Cabrón, lo mato – gritó mi pequeña amiga sosteniendo la cuchara como si fuera un cuchillo a punto de ser clavado en algún que otro corazón.

– Chicas, os dais cuenta que eso no es suficiente… puede que te equivoques. – añadió Jasper quitándole la cuchara a Alice y cogiéndole cariñosamente la mano. – Eso, lo único que nos dice es que podía ser cualquiera de nosotros y por cualquier tontería. – Siempre me había gustado la actitud juiciosa y diplomática que tenía Jasper. Siempre menos cuando se trataba de llevarme la contraria.

– Jazz, eso no ayuda – le regañó ella con una furiosa mirada.

– Lo se, lo se… – le concedí antes de que la conversación derivara en una discusión entre ellos. – Nunca fui impulsiva, ni demasiado celosa, lo sabes… – Jasper tenía toda la razón del mundo, eso no era concluyente para juzgarle… pero es que no me había dejado terminar.

– ¿Qué hiciste después? – Me invitó mi amiga a continuar.

– Pues cogí el coche y salí a dar una vuelta a pensar un poco en todo… a atar cabos… después de recorrer unos kilómetros llegue a la conclusión de que ya no podía cerrar los ojos como cuatro meses atrás, así que al cabo de una hora, cuando me aseguré que él ya se había ido a trabajar decidí volver a casa e investigar un poco a ver si encontraba alguna prueba decisiva.

– Bells que hiciste qué… y cómo… pero…

– Y para estar tan segura ahora qué fue lo que encontraste. – Formuló Jasper la pregunta que a su esposa se le atragantaba.

– Bien… pues… me metí en su armario, – les expliqué un poco avergonzada – revolví un poco y cuando me iba a dar por vencida encontré una caja de zapatos al fondo.

– ¿Que había? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

– Pues todas las pruebas que… me confirmaron su… traición –conseguí decir en murmullos entrecortados. – recibos de hoteles, recibos de restaurantes y…

– ¿Y?

– Y... – tragué forzosamente antes de nombrar lo en alto – la caja de condones.

– No me lo puedo creer – exhaló Alice adelantándose a su marido que tenía la boca abierta

– No puede ser, ¿estas segura Bella que no eran vuestros?

–Jazz – le empezó a reñir su esposa.

–Si Jazz estoy segura… – no estaba enfadada de sus desconfianza, era lógico que tuviera preguntas, ellos eran amigos y entendía que quisiera lanzar una lanza a su favor – comprobé las fechas con mi agenda todo coincidía con viajes suyos o míos… además porque iba a ir yo a un hotel teniendo mi propia casa a dos kilómetros… – aun así, a pesar de mi comprensión no poder evitar cierto tono herido en mi voz.

– Perdona, Bella… pero es amigo mío de toda la vida, desde que somos pequeños, y no quiero pensar que… – intentó justificar un poco emocionado.

– Jazz…. No estas ayudando, también es su marido y mi…

– No, Alice, déjalo, tienes razón… – la interrumpí yo a su vez – pero que quieres que piense. Todo señala en esa dirección, todo…

– Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Alice al aire sorprendiéndome de su uso del plural.

– ¿Me vais a ayudar? – le pregunté yo tímidamente. Entendería que quisieran permanecer neutrales pero me sentía tan agradecida de tenerlos a mi lado.

– Por supuesto ¿verdad, Jazz?, – le dirigió una mirada intimidatoria antes de girarse a mí y modificarla por una dulce y comprensiva. – Cariño, tú estas por encima de todo y hagas lo que hagas yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

– Le dijiste que estarías aquí – Rompió Jasper el silencio en el que nos habíamos subsumido tras las últimas palabras.

– Si, le deje una nota antes de salir de casa… a vosotros os llamé desde el taxi. – les aclaré sin saber muy bien por qué.

– ¿Y no hablaste con él? – solicitó Alice un poco extrañada.

– No, le dije que me habías pedido que viniera con urgencia y que ya le llamaría mañana.

– Ahhh – asintieron ellos a la vez mientras sostenían entre sí una conversación con la mirada.

– Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? – pregunté yo en voz alta repitiendo las palabras de Alice

– Pues son las dos y media de la mañana, – dijo sorprendida al mirar el reloj. – Así que nos vamos para la cama y mañana ya lo decidimos… ya pensaré yo algo.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente no sabía muy bien donde me encontraba, el sol entraba de lleno por la ventana cubriendo con su luz toda la habitación. La decoración estaba basada en líneas claras y cremas dando una sensación cálida de confort. Sin querer salir todavía de la amorosa y blanda cama que me había acogido durante toda la noche, me obligué a levantarme para dirigirme a la ventana a cerrar las cortinas y así poder volver a la cama que silenciosamente me invitaba a quedarme durante el resto de mi vida. Pero fue el paisaje que se abría frente a mi lo que realmente me robo el aliento y acabó de despejar mi somnolencia. La casa de Alice y Jasper estaba situada al borde de la playa de Tybee Island, un espacio de arena blanca que se abría hacia el mar. Había gaviotas paseando por la playa escarbando con sus picos entre la fina arena salpicada por las olas y a la lontananza se podían ver pequeñas lanchas pesqueras de alegres colores rojos, verdes y azules. No se cuanto tiempo estuve perdida en aquel paisaje cuando un ruido procedente del exterior de la casa llamó mi atención. Miré a través del gran ventanal para poder ver a Alice en la terraza sentada en una tumbona ante una mesa llena de deliciosos manjares. Deslicé el cristal que nos separaba para chistarla.

– ¡Chist, chist!

– Hey dormilona – gritó sin girarse a verme. – Baja a desayunar.

Me vestí rápidamente con los primeros pantalones cortos que encontré y una vieja camiseta de tirantes, mi estomago gruñía por comida.

– Buenos días futura mami – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la cabeza. Alice estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de lino que le hacía presumir de su barriguita de embarazada, estaba más guapa que nunca. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el fondo de mi corazón.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un zumo? ¿Y un muffin? ¿Un café? – preguntó sin darme opción a responder.

– Bien… si… lo que tu quieras… Alice esto es precioso – reconocí sin poder evitar observar el mismo paisaje que se veía desde mi habitación, mientras observaba como Alice me servía el lote completo: zumo, café y muffins.

– Si, si, ya lo se… –asintió distraídamente – ya tengo un plan – me dijo mucho mas animada.

– ¿Dormiste algo o estuviste toda la noche tramando?

– Si, algo de eso… – me dijo haciéndome un gesto desenfadado con la mano y pelando un muffin de pepitas de chocolate blanco sin aclararme cual de las dos cuestiones me respondía.

– Lo siento, necesitas descansar y yo he venido a darte probl… – me interrumpió el sonido de su móvil.

– Es mi hermano –me dijo en voz baja mientras respondía al teléfono. Lo que me faltaba lo último que quería era hablar con Edward en ese momento. Me tensé en la hamaca concentrada en no dejar caer ni una sola miga de mi desayuno.

– Hola guapo… si, lo tengo todo preparado. ¿Bella? Si, esta aquí… ¿por? –casi me desnucó el cuello al indicarle que no me quería hablar con él, ella descaradamente se reía de mí. – si, si… ahora te la paso.

– Alice, ¿qué coño haces? – le gesticulé mientras cogía el teléfono que me tendía y ella me volvía a repetir una mueca risueña. ¿Si? –pregunté a mi interlocutor un poco acongojada.

– Belly Belly, ¿qué haces ahí?

– ¿Emmett? – pregunte temerosa soltando todo el aire que había guardado en mi interior.

– ¿Quién sino preciosa? Qué tal todo… te iba a llamar ahora a casa. Te acuerdas del libro que me pediste, lo encontré en una librería de segunda mano así que te lo llevo el jueves ¿ok? y además mi osita te tiene un regalín… Bueno guapa, te tengo que dejar hay que currar y levantar un poco el país. Un besazo… – y todo del tirón, sin respirar, sin dejarme hablar o intervenir. Desde luego, y sin ninguna duda, en lo que de nervio se trataba le hacía una buena competencia a su hermana.

– Adios Emm, dale un beso a Rose y a mis sobrinos preferidos–. Le pedí antes de colgar, mientras me giraba hacia mi amiga que aún seguía mostrando una mirada socarrona.

– ¿Qué pensabas…? acaso te crees que en el estado que te encuentras te dejaría hablar con Edward… ni de coña. – Dijo divertida. – Tú no sabes mentir, él te conoce demasiado bien y estoy segura que… bueno digamos que quiero evitar problemas antes de tiempo. – aclaró al aire como si yo le hubiera preguntado.

– ¿Qué quiere decir antes de tiempo? –. Le pregunté sin saber a que se refería.

– Eso quiere decir qué tengo un plan.

– ¿Qué plan? miedo me das – reconocí.

– Vamos a averiguar la verdad. – señaló emocionada e inquieta. _¿Nadie le dijo que el café es malo para el embarazo_? – Lo estuve hablando ayer con Jasper y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor en estos casos es el efecto sorpresa.

– Efecto sorpresa – repetí como un robot intentando asimilar sus palabras.

– Si, si… cuando menos se lo esperen… ZAS! – me explicó haciendo un gesto brusco con su brazo, como si cazara moscas.

– Zas – volví a repetir intrigada.

– Si, imagínate, – empezó a contar toda agitada. – Todos juntos cenando tranquilos y de repente tu le dices a tu marido: ¿cariño, te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Con quien te estas acostando…? – dijo imitando muy malamente mi voz. – Bueno esa frase es muy mala… pero no he podido atar todavía los detalles. Entonces, cuando tu sueltes la bomba nosotros estaremos estudiando las reacciones de todo el mundo y así sabremos si es verdad y quién es la susodicha.

– La bomba… – si menuda bomba que me va a explotar en toda mi cara: – ¿quién crees qué es? – le pregunté sin poder contenerme por más tiempo la duda.

– No lo se, realmente eso fue lo que me quitó el sueño – reconoció en un tono triste. – No lo veo capaz de estar con nadie aparte de contigo… siempre estuvo tan enamorado de ti.

– No me crees – le dije desanimada.

– Si cariño, no me malinterpretes… piensa que nos pilló a todos desprevenidos.

– Dímelo a mí... ¿Quién crees que es…? – insistí tenazmente, no conseguía hacerme a la idea de que una de mis mejores amigas se hubiera acostado con mi marido, pero no podía parar de imaginarlo en la cama con todas y cada una de ellas, comprobando con quien más pegaba y castigándome a mi misma.

– ¿Tú? – me devolvió la cuestión.

– En un principio pensé en Jessica o Victoria – confesé.

– También yo.

– pero no se, no me convence… ellas siempre fueron unas pasteleras pero Jess acaba de casarse y está embarazada de tres meses me extrañaría y Vic… es probable… pero últimamente la veo tan enamorada de su chico. – desde luego ya había pensando en todas las posibles candidatas y sus posibles razones para serlo o no.

– Eso no quiere decir nada… ¿y Tania? – Tania había sido la tercera persona en quien había pensado, pero también rápidamente la había desechado.

– No se, acaba de divorciarse de Alec y no creo que se atreviera a hacer lo que le hicieron a ella, y menos a una amiga. – compartí mis razonamientos.

– ¿Ángela?

– Bufff, Ángela descartada lleva dos años en Londres y esto no se trata de sexo telefónico. ¿Quien nos queda?

– Leah… pero acaba de prometerse, la boda es en seis meses, ¿la ves capaz? – recordó Alice el último nombre de la posible lista.

– Ni de coña… lleva tantos años luchando por esa relación que no creo que sea ella.

– Bien si no es Jess, ni Vic, ni Tania, ni Ángela, ni Leah solo nos quedan dos opciones… porque te aseguro que yo no soy –añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa. – O es… Rose

– No, ni de coña, por Rose pongo la mano en el fuego – defendí a mi amiga.

– Pues no deberías… todas podemos ser culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

– Creo que la frase es al revés.

– Como sea…. O es Rosalie o…

– ¿O?

– Cruzó la acera – acabó de decir disimulando una sonrisa tras su segundo vaso de zumo.

– No, eso si que sería una sorpresa… pero no, no creo. – al principio había contestado muy segura pero, aunque nunca lo hubiera sospechado, ahora ya no estaba tan firme. Desde luego mi marido era un gran desconocido para mí y poco o nada sería capaz de sorprenderme ya.

– Bueno, realmente yo tampoco lo creo, pero es que es la única posibilidad que quedaba.

– Pues habrá que volver al listado inicial... Sólo por curiosidad… ¿por quién te inclinas?

– Por Jessica… siempre le gustaron demasiado los chicos.

– Nunca te cayó del todo bien, es un poco tonta –. Desde luego que Jessica nunca había sido la preferida de Alice, mía tampoco pero no era mala chica, quizás un poco lenta.

– Y lenta – añadió ella adivinando mis pensamientos

– Y lenta, pero no es mala – defendí.

– Lo que sea. Yo apuesto por Jess ¿y tú? – señaló convirtiendo mi vida en un juego.

– Por Victoria… – le dije un poco dudosa – no por nada, simplemente por la oportunidad, es modelo y viaja mucho… quizás en uno de esos viajes se encontraron… además ella nunca se cortó con nada y ahora no lo haría, mucho menos por mí.

– 100 pavos – añadió con un gritito extendiendo su mano, recién escupida. Claro que se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa.

– ¡Aliceee! Es mi vida sabes… – le dije fingiéndome dolida, sabía que ese comportamiento era la manera que ella tenía para tenerme entretenida. Ya que sin ninguna duda íbamos a hablar del tema, lo haríamos divirtiéndonos y no desde la depresión. Y como la mayoría de sus planes estaba funcionando.

– Y la mía cielo, tu también eres mi vida… así que 100 pavos – insistió recogiendo mi mano y poniéndola delante de mi boca para firmar correctamente la apuesta.

– Los veo – le dije divertida escupiendo en mi propia mano antes de estrujar la suya.

– Por cierto, Alice, – la llamé mientras apilaba los platos del desayuno – antes de que se me olvide, recuérdame que tengo que llamar a James.

– Por cierto, Bella – me devolvió mientras salía de la terraza con la cafetera y la jarra de zumo ambas vacías – antes de que se me olvide, te recuerdo que también te llamó Jacob.

* * *

Un besazo y gracias por leer


	8. El día que Alice se licenció

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría**

**EL DÍA QUE ALICE SE LICENCIÓ**

El día que Alice se licenció era un día soleado, primaveral y calido a pesar de hallarnos a mediados de mayo bien parecía que nos encontrábamos en plena mitad del verano. Cuando me desperté unos tenues rayos de luz se colaban por algunas rendijas abiertas de la persiana. Mire el reloj y aunque aún quedaban diez minutos para que sonara el despertador ya podía oír los trajines de Alice por la casa. No quise darle más motivos para que su estado natural de nerviosismo acrecentará así que de un único tirón retiré el edredón nórdico y de un saltó salí de la cama para hacer las últimas tareas antes de prepararme para la completa lista de eventos y compromisos que nos esperaban a lo largo del día. Con un poco de suerte me pude escabullir a la cocina sin que mi compañera de piso me viera para poder degustar de un café y unas tostadas tranquilamente. Casi muero en la cocina atragantada y vistiendo un pijama lleno de agujeros cuando me fije que sobre la puerta de la nevera se hallaba pegado un gran folio DIN A3 relleno de colores fosforitos. Estruje un poco los ojos para forzarme a leer los epígrafes que rezaban arriba del todo, solo para comprobar mis peores temores puesto que el croquis realizado por la loca de mi amiga me marcaba las horas del día con tal precisión que hasta, y según ella, solo podría ir tres veces al baño a lo largo del día. Como si mis propios nervios no me obligarían a ir más veces. Nunca hasta ese momento había sentido tantas ganas de volver a la cama y no salir de ella como mínimo en dos días. Pero la dilatada experiencia al lado de Alice me decía que no iba a ser posible esconderme de su controladora y psicópata mentalidad así que lo más inteligente por mi parte era obedecer a pies juntillas la agenda marcada según la cual ya estaba incumpliendo pues me había demorado seis minutos desayunando y para la hora en la que me encontraba ya debía de llevar tres minutos bajo la ducha. Solo tenía una única posibilidad de continuar con vida y esa era:¡CORRER!

– Bella, llegamos tarde –. Me gritó Alice aporreando la puerta del baño.

– Ya estoy lista… solo cinco minutos –. _Bueno mejor diez,_ pero ese dato no pensaba decírselo, llevaba un buen rato peleándome con la plancha del pelo y era incapaz de que me quedara ni medio decente.

– Lista, como que lista si me llevas diciendo eso desde hace más de dos horas – ¡_exagerada_!

– Estoy bien – le grité mientras sentía como seguía removiendo el mango de la puerta en un vano intento de que se abriera con el pestillo echado. Lo quite antes de que tirara la puerta abajo

– No entiendo la manía que tienes de cerrarte en el baño – no me podía creer que ella, precisamente ella, me dijera eso – Déjamelo a mí… acabaremos antes. – dijo con remango quitándome la plancha. – _Por eso, Alice, por eso mismo._

– Lo que yo no entiendo es tu manía en hacerme siempre eso, ni siquiera sé porque te empeñas en ponerme así si yo ni siquiera…

– Bella hoy es la ceremonia, hoy vas a leer el discurso, hoy nos van a hacer la foto de la orla, hoy va a venir toda mi familia a celebrarlo con nosotras y hoy vamos a ir al baile, así que el hecho de que a ti no te den el título hoy no quiere decir que no sea tu día.

– Eso quiere decir que el día que me den mi título no vamos a hacer fiesta –. Dije fingiéndome ilusionada, sabía que no habían ninguna posibilidad de escaparme.

Yo había decidido alargar un año más mi licenciatura para realizar una tesina de investigación y así poder licenciarme con grado, prolongación que haría que recibiera mi título seis meses más tarde que Alice y James. Aun con eso hoy era la fiesta oficial de mi promoción y no solo debía estar presente sino que tendría que leer el discurso de apertura como número uno de mi especialidad.

– Si por ti fuera… – dijo en voz baja rezongona. – pero no te vas a librar.

– Lo sé – dije compungida, tampoco quería celebrar nada hoy y lo iba a hacer.

– Venga Bella, vamos a estar un casi todos: Emmett, Rose, James, Jazz y yo… venga anímate, lo vamos a pasar bien –. Dijo muy emocionada dando saltitos a mí alrededor y mirando insistentemente el reloj de pulsera. – Además viene Edward y… ahora ya os lleváis mejor…

– Si… más o menos.

– Venga… no digas eso… este último año os habéis acercado un poco de nuevo ¿no?

– Sabes que si… – le dije sin poder evitar la tristeza en mi voz. Mi relación con su hermano desde que habíamos iniciado la universidad había pasado por sus peores momentos, habíamos tenido fuertes altibajos e incluso habíamos pasado meses sin hablarnos… últimamente, al menos desde las últimas navidades, las relaciones se habían normalizado un poco. Aunque ambos sabíamos que nada volvería a ser lo de antes.

– Además igual de una vez por todas os decidís… – añadió dándome un pellizco en una de mis nalgas.

– Alice… cómo te lo voy a decir que eso no va a pasar nunca. Él y yo imposible, cada vez que uno se acerca al otro solo nos sirve para hacernos daño. Nunca vamos a la par, siempre viajamos en trenes diferentes… – más que hablar con ella en ese momento reflexionaba en voz alta.

– Si pero en la misma dirección.

– Nunca coincidimos –insistí.

– Algún día lo haréis.

– Si para volver a chocar… Y si ya lo hicimos y no nos dimos cuenta. – le dije expresando uno de mis grandes temores. _Y si aquel último día en Forks mi huida lo había estropeado todo..._

– Lo dudo… vosotros estáis hechos el uno para el otro… sois algo así como el sol y la Tierra o la Tierra y la Luna, cuando estáis juntos la órbita de uno gira entorno a la del otro… es digno de ver… – explicó un poco ensimismada. – De hecho si no lo ves no lo crees.

– Alice… sabes que con esos comentarios me haces daño.

– Bella… no es esa mi intención y lo sabes… tú lo amas, él besa el suelo que pisas… así ha sido desde que os conocéis y así será siempre.

– No, –le negué, ella nunca entendería que a veces las cosas salían de su control. – Alice yo ya asumí hace tiempo que nunca llegaremos más allá de una bonita amistad, la mejor… por qué no lo asumís vosotras también y me ayudáis a pasar página –. _A ese vosotras sumaba al resto de féminas que me rodeaba. No solo Alice insistía en juntarnos, también lo hacía mi madre, y su madre, y Rose, y Tania, y James… ah! y que no se me olvide Emmett. En ocasiones parecía el más interesado._

– Bien, Bella, por hoy no te voy a decir más… pero que tú y el tonto de mi hermano, por muy cobardes que seáis, acabáis juntos eso lo sabe hasta…

– No decías que no ibas a decir nada más…

– Si bueno, – apuntó rodando los ojos antes de volver al ataque – No apuestes contra mí –. Añadió amenazándome con su dedo para dar por terminada la discusión. Volvió a mirar el reloj apresurada, apenas nos quedaban 25 minutos para acabar de vestirnos e ir al último ensayo de la ceremonia.

* * *

**Se que este capítulo no va a resolver ninguna de las tantas dudas que se que tenéis pero es sumamente necesario para la historia ;)**

**Un besazo y muchísimas gracias por estar ahí**


	9. El día que Edward se comprometió

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

**El día que Edward se comprometió**

EPOV

El día que me comprometí con el amor de mi vida era un día gris, nublado, frío… esa clase de días indiferentes. Esos días en los que te levantas, subes la persiana y crees que va a ser igual a ayer e igual a mañana: te levantas, te duchas, te vistes, desayunas, vas a trabajar, trabajas, comes, sigues trabajando y vuelves a casa… muy emocionante… pero me equivoqué. Nada de lo que me pasó me recordó a días anteriores y todo lo que sucedió solo fue una pequeña muestra de la felicidad que me esperaba por el resto de mi vida.

– Señora Hope, aquí de nuevo… no vendrá a ponerme a prueba. – le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en su tierna y sonrosada mejilla. – Margaret Hope, pensionista, 66 años, casada y sin hijos. Sin alergias ni enfermedades previas. Ingresada por un fuerte dolor en el pecho… tutututututu… electrocardiograma…, una radiografía de torax y una analítica…tututututu… – Leí en voz alta (saltándome algunos trozos) para luego detenerme a estudiar con cuidado los resultados dados por la bioquímica básica realizada en urgencias a su llegada y otros datos – Maggie, me dijo el Dr. Stuart que te diagnosticaron hace un par de años un murmullo ventricular y ahora compruebo que no aparece en tu historia. Me puedes explicar por qué. – le dije fingiéndome enfadado. Maggie Hope era como mi madre postiza, la conocía desde que había llegado al hospital a hacer mis prácticas en tercero de carrera. Era la jefa de enfermeras y tan solo hacía siete meses que se había jubilado.

– Oye chico, me estas riñendo tú a mí – cariñosamente me golpeó en la cara un fingiéndose a su vez molesta.

– Maggie – la llamé sentándome a su lado en la cama – solo estoy preocupado por ti–. A ella le debía mi propia salud, era como una especie de mama gallina y todos los estudiantes y residentes de su área los polluelos a los que alimentar, cuidar y vigilar. Nos traía comida, nos daba café y nos empujaba cada vez teníamos un hueco libre hacia la primera cama vacía que había para que pudiéramos descansar. Desde un principio los dos habíamos congeniado y ella con su vasta experiencia se había convertido en mi paño de lágrimas y mi gran mentora. – Calculo que vendrán a buscarte dentro de una hora para hacerte las pruebas y voy a ir contigo… y no quiero protestas – añadí cuando vi que empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

– Ok… pero no quiero hablar de médicos… estoy harta de médicos… cuéntame algo – rogó poniéndome cara de corderito. Desde que se había ido del hospital apenas habíamos hablado unas pocas veces y nunca fue el suficiente tiempo como para detenerme a explicarle los últimos giros de mi vida. – ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente contigo? ¿Te veo diferente? Como… ¿feliz?

– Es curioso que lo menciones – le dije dándole una gran sonrisa.

– Si, por qué…

– No adivinas… – jugueteé.

– A ver, déjame que te vea de cerca…. – estuvo más de tres minutos escrutando mi cara – no se, no se… dudo entre varias opciones. Se que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo porque me hubiera enterado, con lo que tiene que ver con tu vida privada – dijo ella entre divertida y seria como si tratara de dilucidar entre condenarme a muerte o no, o reírse conmigo ante las caras de sorpresa que le ponía. – Sé que tiene que ser una noticia reciente porque si no me hubiera enterado antes de verte… eres el bombón del hospital así que alguien me hubiera venido con el cotilleo –. Explicó sus elucubraciones alegremente. No le faltaba razón aquel hospital era un nido de víboras y de revistas del cotilleo. – Se trata de una mujer –. Continuó. – Se te ve feliz… espera, espera que veo en tus ojos… se trata de ella ¿verdad? – asentí sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa. – Por fin se lo has dicho, por fin te has decidido, por fin…

– Si, si, por fin… – le corté emocionado. Sabía que si había alguien que si iba alegrar sinceramente por mí aparte de mi familia y algunos de mis amigos iba a ser ella.

– Oh Edward, como me alegró… y… – expresó también emocionada.

– Nos vamos a casar – la interrumpí sin poder contener la noticia por más tiempo.

– ¡Oh Dios mio! –. Gritó dándome un fuerte abrazo. – Como me alegro cielo, te lo mereces… lo pasaste tan mal con aquella otra chica… cómo se llamaba, aquella bruja que te traía los sandwichs de mostaza y pavo.

– Eso ya está superado Maggie…

– Dios, como me alegro por ti, – insistió sin dejar que me alejara de entre sus brazos –siempre supe que debíais estar juntos, se os veía tan buena pareja cuando venía a verte, tan maja, guapa, simpática…

– Si, es la misma… – contesté pensando en todas las cualidades de mi niña, mi prometida. – Ella lo es todo, su sola existencia ilumina mi vida.

– Espera, y cómo se lo pediste… y cuándo, y dónde… – lo preguntó toda a la vez demasiado curiosa para hilar sus ideas.

– En pijama, esta mañana y en la cocina – le contesté a todo lo más críptico que pude.

– Pero ella no vivía fuera de Boston – comentó fijándose en un detalle más absurdo antes de darse cuenta de lo evidente. – ¿en la cocina…? no puede ser verdad, en la cocina… ¡qué romántico…! –. Añadió sarcásticamente.

– Si que lo fue Maggie, si que lo fue… en nosotros las escenas románticas y los momentos ideales nunca funcionaron… siempre acabábamos metiendo la pata, así que me decidí por la improvisación y… surgió.

– y…

– Fue estupendo.

– ¿Te dijo que si? – Acaso lo dudaba con la cara de tonto que se me había quedado.

– Pues ahora que lo dices creo que no… al menos en ese contexto. – le dije guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente justo antes de romper a reír. – Pero el anillo lo lleva a puesto así que…

– Así que por fin cazaste a la oveja – me dijo risueña recordando la anécdota que tantas veces le había contado acerca de nuestra infancia, arrastrándome a mí en sus risas.

– Sr. Hope – interrumpió un celador llamando a la puerta de la habitación – ¿está lista para bajar a rayos

* * *

Espero que os guste... y gracias por estar ahí, por los review y por los followers


	10. El día que Bella se casó

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría...**

**El día que Bella se casó**

_Nunca hubiera creído que el día que me casará estaría tan nerviosa e histérica, tan volada como realmente lo estaba, para mí nunca había sido nada del otro mundo. Un solo papel firmado y un vestido blanco, por lo demás que diferencia había entre el día antes y el día después. Pero había llegado el día e iba a casarme… por fin mi corazón se había estabilizado, después de tantas idas y venidas, después de tantas relaciones rotas y tantos intentos frustrados, había encontrado el amor y sería para siempre. Lo amaba con locura, él era mi puerto seguro, mi tabla de salvación; mi sonrisa, mi corazón y mi felicidad estaban donde estaba él… me sentía tan radiante y dichosa que ni siquiera la más que potencial lluvia de Forks me preocupaba lo más mínimo. Para sorpresa y alegría mía aquel día no llovería, lo habían dicho los hombres del tiempo, y ellos nunca mienten. Además para asegurarnos Alice lo había comprobado hasta en cinco paginas de Internet y en otras tantas cadenas televisivas. Todas aseguraban que no iba a llover: día soleado, con nubes y claros, posibles chubascos pero al finalizar el día, vamos un poco de todo. Nada relevante, me casaba a la una de la tarde, para cuando se hiciera de noche todas las actividades planeadas para el exterior ya habrían finalizado, así que nos conformaríamos con los nubles y claros…_

_Nadie me previno que la tormenta no llegó procedente de las condiciones meteorológicas como todos esperaban…_

– Hola cariño – dijo Esme entrando en la habitación y sorprendiéndose al verme por primera vez con el vestido de novia. – supongo que no soy la primera en decirte lo guapa que estás ¿verdad? – me dijo mientras de reojo vi como sonreía a mi madre que en ese momento abandonaba la habitación y escondía una lágrima entre sus dedos. – Aún no me puedo creer que te vayas a casar. Primero Rose, ahora tú y pronto os seguirá Alice.

– Lo se yo tampoco lo creo – Le dije un poco incrédula, de verdad que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

– Estaba buscando a Alice, – me explicó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

– Acaba de salir… sonó el teléfono y salió corriendo –. le expliqué divertida, alargando mi mano para recoger la que ella me tendía.

– Bella, ahora que estamos solas…– me dijo emocionada mientras uníamos nuestras manos en un sentido apretón y me daba una de sus mejores sonrisas, aquellas que marcaban los genes de la familia y que sus hijos habían heredado y utilizaban a discreción – Quiero aprovechar para decirte que te quiero como a una hija, eres una excelente persona, una mujer maravillosa, buena, inteligente, simpática… la clase de chica que toda madre desea para su hijo… por eso se que lo vas a hacer muy feliz. Solo espero y pido que él sea capaz de hacerte al menos la mitad de feliz que tú te mereces. – añadió dándome un sentido y suave abrazo para no estropear el tocado, el conjunto y el maquillaje que con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo Alice había dejado perfectos; mientras yo tomaba aire profundamente evitando llorar.

– Gracias Esme por tus palabras, sabes que te quiero como a una madre y eso nunca cambiará entre nosotras –. Conseguí decirle a duras penas.

– Bella es Edward – gritó Alice desde la puerta ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había regresado a la habitación.

– ¿Edward? – repetí sorprendida y un poco inquieta.

– Dice que quiere hablar contigo, que es urgente –. Explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

– Dile que… de verdad que es urgente… ¿no puede esperar?

– Dice que es urgente… que no puede esperar.

– Y no te lo puede decir a ti… pero de verdad que no puede esperar… si nos vamos a ver en… cuestión de minutos. – le dije buscando alguna señal o indicio de lo que estaba pasando en su cara. Esme miraba a su hija con la misma cara atónita que yo.

– Insiste en hablar contigo.

– Ok, dile que… que lo llamo en cinco minutos. Voy al baño por última vez y salgo. – grité mientras me dirigía al urinario, ya había ido cinco veces desde que había desayunado y dos desde que me había puesto el vestido. Estar nerviosa e ir constantemente al baño era todo uno.

– Ok, ya le digo. Bella cielo, nosotras ya nos vamos a la iglesia – exclamó desde la otra habitación saliendo como un vendaval.

– Espera, espera… – me pidió Esme cuando salí del baño apretando cariñosamente mi mano para volver a situarme a su lado – aun nos quedan dos minutos antes de que venga tu padre a buscarte y te quería dar nuestro regalo, de Carlisle y mío.

– No teníais porque, con vuestra presencia… – conseguí decirle antes de que depositara su dedo en mi boca silenciándome.

– Déjame hablar cariño, las cuatro mujeres más importantes de tu vida nos hemos dividido el trabajo – me empezó a decir con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida. – No se si te lo habrán explicado pero fue idea de Alice.

– ¿De quién si no?

– Tienes razón… ella planeó todos los detalles de tu boda y nos mangoneó a todos incluso en los regalos que te teníamos que dar. Por suerte con nosotros acertó. – añadió en una voz muy bajita como dando gracias al cielo y al demonio de su hija.

– Por orden suya es como Rose se tenía que encargar de algo azul.

– La liga – le dije riéndome mientras sensualmente subía el vestido de satén blanco y le enseñaba la pieza de lencería y encaje azul que mi amiga me había dado media hora antes.

– Es preciosa… seguro que le va a encantar – me susurró sacándome la lengua en un gesto inesperado. – Alice, iba a ser la encargada de dejarte algo prestado.

– Si, el velo – le dije mientras giraba la cabeza para que viera el recogido que Alice me había hecho utilizando un fino velo de encaje. Me había dicho que había pertenecido a su familia desde hacía generaciones y que todas las mujeres de ésta lo habían llevado el día de su boda.

.

.

– _Mi madre lo llevo el día que se caso con mi padre, y me lo regaló el día que me comprometí con Jasper – me contó la historia mientras orquilla a orquilla recogía los mechones de mi pelo en un recogido romántico. – Y ahora que es mío quiero que tú lo lleves … te quedará precioso._

– _Pero Alice – le dije emocionada – yo soy Swan…_

– _No seas boba, tú eres como de la familia, eres mi hermana con más derechos que Emmett o Edward así que lo llevarás y punto. Ellos me tocaron en suerte, a ti te elegí en la calle._

– _Supongo que recordarás mi boda, yo también lo llevé. – interrumpió Rose mientras acababa de pintarme las uñas en un tono semitransparente._

– _Yo se lo presté._

– _Pero…_

– _Pero nada… además ya está puesto. – Me dijo Alice mientras me tendía un espejo de mano para verme por detrás. – Si eres capaz de quitarlo tú sola sin dañarlo, hazlo._

– _No, me encanta, es precioso y te estoy muy agradecida. – le dije antes de darle un beso a ella y a Rose justo antes de dejarlas salir por la puerta. Eran las damas de honor y tenían que llegar antes que yo al lugar de la ceremonia. Nos estábamos dando un último abrazo grupal cuando Alice salió corriendo de la habitación gritándole a su móvil que insistentemente sonaba en su bolso._

.

.

– Si, ese velo es precioso, y te queda genial con el vestido, me trae tan buenos recuerdos – dijo Esme emocionada. El vestido me lo habían regalado mis padres y ahora entendía la frase de mi madre mientras me lo probaba cuando respondió mis agradecimientos con un llano "ya que nos había tocado lo nuevo pues… aprovechamos".

– Bueno, pues yo también tuve mi encargo. Como te dijeron antes las chicas y cómo supondrás porque es lo que falta, a mi me toco darte algo viejo. Bueno, me hubiera tocado o no, te lo iba a dar igual.

– Esme no tenías porque…

– Como que no… no me ofendas, ¡eh! – me regañó socarronamente mientras me tendía una caja de terciopelo azul oscuro.

– Pero… ¡oh dios mío…! son preciosos – ante mi había un conjunto de pendientes de oro blanco y unas perlas en un diseño clásico y elegante, a juego les acompañaba una pulsera.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Por supuesto – le dije sinceramente, mientras me los colocaba.

– Son para ti – me dijo orgullosa mientras me echaba hacia atrás un mechón del cabello.

– En serio, pero se ven muy antiguos y caros y…

– Eran de mi madre. – interrumpió tajantemente.

– Esme no puedo… seguro que Alice… ella es tu hija… deben ser para ella – balbucí impresionada.

– Bella, sabes perfectamente que este diseño no le pega para nada a mi hija. Para ella tengo reservado un conjunto de esmeraldas y oro blanco que le van mucho más que estos – me explico colocándome el cierre de la pulsera–. Y antes que me digas nada también te advierto que le regalé un conjunto de coral y oro rojo a Rose y ella lo aceptó a la primera y no se quejó nada.

– Pero yo… yo no puedo… y además Rose.

– Rose nada… ya te dije que te quiero como a una hija y te voy a tratar como a tal. Además siempre supe que este conjunto sería para ti y siempre soñé en dártelo el día de tu boda, pensé y adiviné que te quedarían perfectos. Venga, te acompaño abajo, para ayudarte con la cola en las escaleras. – se ofreció caminando hacia la puerta.

– Gracias Esme, tú si que me entiendes… – le sonreí agradecida. Me habían conmovido mucho sus palabras – Nunca me has dejado sola y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Sabes que adoro a mi madre pero tú también ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

– Lo se cielo, lo se… yo… sabes… todo lo que te he dicho antes es verdad… así lo siento, siempre, desde que eras una pequeñaja y entrabas en casa, te he querido y tenido por hija y eso nunca, óyeme bien, nunca va a cambiar – manifestó antes de darme la espalda para de nuevo disimular sus lágrimas.

– Esme, no llores por favor –. Le murmuré abrazándola por detrás.

– Si, claro… no te preocupes… son tonterías mías. – explicó mientras se giraba y me cogía de la mano para tirar de mi.

– Hey… – le dije deteniendo su avance– ya sabes que no hay nada que no me puedas decir…

– Es una tontería.

– Esme… por favor, –rogué preocupada – prefiero que me lo digas, sino pensaré que es más grave de lo que realmente puede ser.

– Bueno… es que… se trata de Edward.

– Edward – exhalé un suspiro atragantado. – ¿Ha pasado algo con él? porque si es así lo tengo que saber, hoy no puedo… – se me había olvidado que había llamado a Alice porque quería hablar conmigo y ahora que Esme sacaba el tema me había puesto un poco más ansiosa de lo normal.

– No se está nervioso, inquieto. No, –me intentó tranquilizar– no tiene nada que ver con tu boda, se trata de unas cuestiones de trabajo que lo tienen preocupado.

– No me dijo nada – negué un poco inquieta.

– Bueno ya lo conoces sería para no preocuparte, seguro que te lo cuenta.

– Gracias Esme, de verdad que son preciosos – repetí señalando a los pendientes y haciendo sonar la pulsera a la vez, en un intentó de robarle una sonrisa – Así que soñabas con el día de mi boda.

– Si, – me reconoció – y estás tan guapa como yo había pensado. La única diferencia es que…

– Es … – la invité a continuar al ver que se mordía nerviosamente el labio.

– Es … nada, cielo… tonterías de vieja… yo siempre creí que tú y mi…

– Esme yo… – le interrumpí imaginando por su cara lo que ella quería decir pero no se atrevía. Como le iba a reconocer que durante muchos años yo también compartí ese sueño . – Me sentiría mejor si te los devolviera después de la boda – le dije refiriéndome a las joyas.

– No cielo, aunque no sea mi hijo el que te espere en el altar… estos pendientes te pertenecen.

.

.

Intuyo que este es el capítulo que todas estábais esperando... que os ha parecido? Se confirman sospechas? Se resuelven dudas? Supongo que alguna sí, aunque todavía queda mucho por contar ;)


	11. El día que Edward reclamó lo que era

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

EL DÍA QUE EDWARD RECLAMÓ LO QUE ERA SUYO

En la actualidad:

La última copa que Alice me había prometido beber antes de bajar a enfrentar el circo que había montado un rato antes se convirtieron en dos. Casi en tres, puesto que la historia de hadas y brujas que le había empezado a contar a Rose se había visto interrumpida numerosas ocasiones con insultos, eructos y preguntas por medio.

– ¿Estás lista para bajar? – me preguntó Rose cuando ya atravesábamos el quicio de la puerta. _A buenas horas me lo decía. _– Sabes que no tienes por qué. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te de la real y putísima gana.

– No, no… tengo que bajar.

– Te equivocas, no tienes porque hacerlo.

– Si, si tengo… yo monte este lío. – levanté la mano para acallar a ambas que ya iban a saltar sobre mí. – Sí chicas, yo decidí hacerlo de este modo e interrumpir las vacaciones de todo el mundo para hacerlos partícipes de mis problemas. Ahora tengo que dar la cara.

– ¡Pues eah! – dijo Alice agarrando su gruesa barriguita con una mano y echándonos hacia el piso inferior con la otra. – A liarla parda otra vez.

Rápidamente Rose corrió a cogerla del brazo, ambas nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estaba un poco sobre excitada y ansiosa y no era nuestra intención de que encima sufriera un percance con la escalera. De este modo, con Alice y Rose cogidas del brazo y conmigo detrás comenzamos a descender mi particular bajada a los infiernos.

Fue en el descansillo de las escaleras donde nuestra amiga se asomó peligrosamente por el hueco de la escalera y comenzó a llamar a voces a su todavía marido.

– Jasper, marido mío– gritó locamente borracha de hormonas.

– Dime, esposa mía– contestó él asomando la cabeza tras la puerta que daba al salón de la casa.

– Ya bajamos – dijo resaltando lo obvio – ¿Están todos en el salón?

– Estás loca– contestó colocándose justo debajo de las tres cabezas que colgaban entre los barrotes, toda vez que entre Rose y yo conseguimos separar a la embarazada y despreocupada mamá de la barandilla. – Emmett y Edward están todavía en la cocina.

– Vete a buscarlos por favor – le pidió ella con un puchero en los labios y disparándole un beso cuando veía como este se encaminaba a la cocina cumpliendo a rajatabla sus órdenes. – Tienen que estar todos juntos. Tiene que ser una entrada triunfal. – remató dirigiéndonos una sonrisa que de estar en una película de serie B hubiera lanzado un destello de luz de sus dientes.

– Si quieres me pongo una guirnalda de navidad en la cabeza para llamar más la atención… – le dije sarcásticamente.

– Cuando bajemos tienes que quedarte a mi lado… – me aconsejó seriamente.

– Alice de verdad le vas a decir lo que tiene que hacer. – Interrumpió la rubia que estaba a su lado.

– Tengo un plan – Le contestó como si eso fuera a solucionar nuestras vidas de golpe y porrazo.

– Con lo bien que te funciono el anterior. – Se rió Rose no sin faltarle razón.

– Era la excepción que confirma la regla

– Era la norma…

– Chicas, chicas – nos interrumpió Jasper saliendo de la cocina– ya vienen – concluyó a la par que Emmett y Edward también salían de la habitación y se acercaban a nosotras.

Los tres pares de ojos masculinos se dirigían a mí y todos expresaban una emoción diferente. Los ojos marrones de Jasper me decían: tranquila, estamos contigo. A ellos les sonreí agradecida. Los ojos azules de Emmett me decían: tranquila, estoy yo aquí. A ellos también les sonreí agradecida. Y por último los ojos verdes de Edward quienes me transmitían demasiadas emociones como para resumir en una frase. Sus ojos, su verdadero alma, se veían nerviosos, enfadados, tensos, traicionados, curiosos, molestos, disgustados, irritados, y yo no pude sonreírle agradecida, sino que mi cuerpo traidor se sincero con él y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

– Bella– me llamó con una voz grave y un tono seco– ven aquí–. Me ordenó cuando por fin levanté mi vista y volví a mirarle. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y mantenía levantada la mano en mi dirección. Su cara, con algunos morados en la zona de la mandíbula y una ceja rota, mostraba la crítica situación a la que mi poca cabeza y la de Alice y su marido parecíamos tener.

En cuanto a su mandato, no supe muy bien que hacer, había algo en mi interior que a pesar de mis ganas por abrazarle y sentirme segura junto a él me impelía a obedecerle.

– Yo que tú iría–. Me dijo Rose empujándome hacia él cuando vimos como Edward avanzaba hacia las escaleras igual que un toro cuando embestía un trapo rojo. Al menos no frotaba su pie insistentemente contra el suelo ni expulsaba borbotones de aire por la nariz. – mmmmhhh cómo me ponen estos Cullen cuando se cabrean. – Dijo ella ganándose un gruñido celoso por parte de su marido.

Edward se situó al pie de la escalera con la mano aún extendida hacia mí conminándome a bajar. Descendí lentamente los escalones sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Y parecía que por cada escalón que yo bajaba hacia él su pecho se hinchaba un poco más. Tan solo cuando me quedaban tres escalones para llegar al suelo y su mano ya se encontraba a mi alcance, él subió de un salto los dos últimos peldaños para cogerme en un abrazo y enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello. Mi única respuesta fue una exhalación que me dejó vacía por dentro pero rodeada de calor. Su calor.

– No vuelvas a hacerme esto – me susurró en mi oído.

Intenté separarme de él suavemente, para poder decirle cara a cara que no sabía a que se refería. Pero él afirmando su abrazo a mi cuerpo respondió antes a la pregunta no preguntada.

– Dejarme fuera de tu vida. Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. No lo pienso permitir.

-.-.

Antes que nada disculpar el retraso de este fic... como ya os he comentado a muchas de vosotras personalmente y sobre todo por Facebook, he estado un poco ausente este pasado mes ya que me he casado hace unas semanas y todo lo que conlleva me ha robado más tiempo de lo que me temía y quería.

Con todo ya he vuelto y preparada para la carga…

En cuanto a este fic, ya veis que los últimos capís son muy cortitos por lo que tendía a subir varios seguidos. Lo mismo pensaba hacer con este y los que siguen pero como no quería haceros esperar más he decidido adelantar este que si bien es chiquitito tiene su miga con la promesa que en unos días vendrá el siguiente.


	12. El día que Bella cometió su mayor error

Crepúsculo no me pertenece… aunque me gustaría

EL DÍA QUE BELLA COMETIÓ SU MAYOR ERROR

**A continuación del El día que Bella se casó**

Después de las palabras de Esme y las lágrimas vertidas por ambas, ella misma me ayudó a recomponer el maquillaje mientras que mi madre gastaba otro bote de laca para ajustar el cabello de mi recogido bajo la sentencia:

– Así podrás desmelenarte todo lo que quieras después en el baile. Así no se te va a salir ni un pelo. – _Como si yo tuviera pensado bailar._

– Bella tu padre acaba de llegar con el Cadillac– Dijo Esme asomándose por la ventana cuando empezamos a escuchar el claxon.

– Es como un niño en Navidad – comentó mi madre haciéndonos reír a todas antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

– Nosotros ya nos vamos, cariño. – comentó haciendo referencia a Carlisle que pacientemente las esperaba a ella y mi madre en la salón de mi casa para llevarlas a la pequeña capilla donde se iba a llevar cabo la ceremonia.

Yo, en cambio, iría con mi padre en un Cadillac azul que nos había dejado Billy de su taller. También se había ofrecido a dejarnos uno de sus chicos para que actuara como chofer a lo que mi padre se había negado tajantemente.

Esperé a que ambas mujeres, las dos más importantes de mi vida, se dieran los últimos retoques en sus peinados y vestidos y salieran de la misma entre risas emocionadas, para quedarme sola y aún sentada en el tocador mirarme por última vez en el espejo. Hoy cambiaba mi vida para siempre. Era el principio de una nueva vida. Una vida que si bien nunca jamás había pensado que escogería este camino, ahora estaba ansiosa por emprenderlo.

Con una última sonrisa de ánimo, cerré las últimas inseguridades que aún aguardaban en el fondo de mi mente y que más a menudo de lo que quisiera luchaban por salir. Suspiré dejando atrás mis sueños juveniles para dar la bienvenida a nuevas ilusiones.

Aún observaba mi rostro, cuando sentí una mirada sobre mí y levanté la vista hacia la puerta para encontrar a mi padre quien con su traje negro y el ramo que yo llevaría sostenía una apacible sonrisa.

– Estás preciosa – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me ayudaba a levantarme. Juntos y cogidos del brazo bajamos las escaleras.

– ¿No debería ser yo la que tendría que estar nerviosa en vez de tú? – Le dije cuando llegamos al hall.

– Yo… yo no… estoy bien. – Balbuceó serio y torciendo un poco el bigote, tal y como hacía siempre en situaciones de gran tensión. – Sabes que todavía puedes decir no ¿verdad?

– ¡Papá!

– Si quieres podemos ir a Port Ángeles, coger un ferry y antes de que se den cuenta cruzamos la frontera de Canadá.

– Papá, le quiero – le respondí risueña.

– Es tu vida, cariño… lo que tú quieras. – Me dijo dándome un beso en la frente– Voy a acercar el coche para que no tengas que caminar con esos tacones por la gravilla.

– Gracias papá – Le dije cuando salimos los dos al porche. Mis padres tenían dudas acerca de mi matrimonio y no dudaban en hacérmelas llegar. Yo sabía que ambos querían a mi chico, lo conocían desde que éramos todos pequeños, solo que decían que no era el adecuado para mí. Con todo, ambos respetaban mi decisión y era lo único que importaba.

– Bella – Me llamó una voz oscura y emocionada desde el fondo del pórtico.

– Edward – susurré emocionada cuando lo vi apoyado sobre la barandilla. Tenía un aspecto horrible, llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una vieja camiseta agujereada y llena de manchones, tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba barba de días o semanas, y estaba guapísimo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Lo siento, se me olvidó que me llamaste. ¿Estás bien? – Le dije ansiosa acercándome a él.

– ¡Dios mío! estás preciosa– susurró con voz queda cerrando fuertemente lo ojos con un gesto de dolor.

– Edward, mírame – Le pedí acariciando su mejilla con una de mis manos a la par que le obligaba a levantar la cabeza.

– Bella… voy… voy a la gasolinera– Dijo mi padre alejándose de nosotros y yéndose con el coche sin haberme dado tiempo para negarme.

– Edward, por favor… me estoy preocupando de verdad ¿qué está pasando? –Le supliqué cogiéndole esta vez la cabeza con las dos manos.

– Yo… yo no quería… – empezó a explicarse mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente evitando infructuosamente que así se le escapara alguna lágrima.

– Qué, qué no querías– le animé a continuar emocionada.

– No quería llegar a esto – dijo tras unos segundos en silencio y abrir sus ojos de golpe para clavarlos en mí– pero no puedo evitarlo.

– Edward – lo interrumpí inquieta al ver todos los sentimientos que sus ojos transmitían. – No, lo digas, no, por…

– Si no te lo digo, me arrepentiré toda la vida– me calló colocando un dedo entre mis labios. – Bella, mi Bella, – continuó con la voz entrecortada y dejándome sin respiración ni ganas de seguir haciéndolo– no te cases… al menos no te cases con él, cásate conmigo.

-.-.-.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo que tenía un montón de ganas de escribir. Cortito pero intenso ¿no?

Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews (que siento no haber contestado en esta ocasión pero era eso o acabarlo, y supongo que preferís que lo acabe ;), apoyos y a todas las nuevas seguidoras (cada una de ellas es como un review para mí en el que me decís: me gusta y te sigo).


	13. El día que Edward malinterpretó las cosa

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me gustaría…

EL DÍA QUE EDWARD MALINTERPRETÓ LAS COSAS

**Después del capítulo 6 "El día que Bella fue besada dos veces"**

– Bella, por favor, dime que no te importa – me pidió Alice mientra se retocaba el lápiz de labios.

– No, Alice, por Dios. ¿Estás tonta o qué? – la intenté tranquilizar mientras también le pasaba el lápiz de ojos.

– Estoy tan nerviosa, Bella. – me dijo girándose hacia mí y dando un par de brinquitos sobre sus pies.

– No te preocupes, cariño. Es lo que quieres ¿no? – le pregunté intentado tranquilizarla. Ella y Jasper habían estado saliendo juntos desde el verano y habían formalizado la relación un día de octubre cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta de nuestro apartamento diciendo que la quería y que tenía que ser su novia. Desde entonces no habían podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, al menos físicamente puesto que nosotras estábamos en Yale y él en Princeton, pero eso iba a cambiar el próximo año puesto que él había pedido el traslado.

– Si claro, por supuesto que si. Muero de ganas por él. Creo que hoy es el día. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

– Estoy muy contenta por ti. – le susurré en medio de un fuerte abrazo– Jasper y tú sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

– Lo sé – respondió con gran soberbia. – Entonces no te importa llevar a Edward a casa.

Eran los días previos a Navidad y algunos de nosotros habíamos apurado nuestros últimos créditos y exámenes trimestrales para pasar más tiempo en Forks. Alice y yo habíamos sido las primeras en llegar pues en nuestra Universidad coincidía el inicio de las festividades con una fiesta local. El día siguiente había llegado Jasper, Rose y Emmett y en el mismo día de hoy habían llegado Edward, Tania y James desde California. Jasper, Alice y yo habíamos ido a buscarlos a Port Angeles junto a sus respectivos padres para finalmente solo nosotros cuatro, puesto que Tania y James habían decidido ir ese día a casa a descansar, poner una tonta excusa e irnos juntos a cenar.

En realidad, todo había sido una maniobra, muy bien ejecutada por otro lado, por parte de Alice la cual, ahora sospecho que tenía dos objetivos: 1. quedar a solas con su chico y 2. Dejarme a solas con su hermano.

– No… no claro… por qué… – respondí aún intentado dilucidar el por qué de tanta presión para dejarme a solas con Edward.

– No se, últimamente estáis tan tontos. – canturreó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de espaldas a la puerta haciendo un extraño baile.

– Pero porque dices eso, yo… yo solo… – titubeé molestamente al darme cuenta que se estaba riendo de mí. No podía negar que en los últimos meses, a pesar de la distancia o mejor dicho, gracias a la distancia, Edward y yo nos habíamos acercado mucho más si era posible.

En un principio pensé que mi huida el último día antes de ir a la Universidad iba a complicar nuestra relación. La verdad es que me había portado como una estúpida y me di cuenta de ello en cuanto estuve más de 10 minutos tendida sobre mi cama. Él había dado un gran paso dejando atrás todas nuestras bromas para darme un beso que aún meses después me estremecía el alma, y aunque me había enfadado por haber dado ese paso precisamente nuestro último día juntos no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido y lo especial que me había sentido estando entre sus brazos. Así que con la única intención de arreglar las cosas con él y poder disculparme, volví a salir de casa con un paquete en mi mano. Pude colarme en su habitación a través de un parterre que había alrededor de la fachada de su habitación y aunque no pude verlo pues por el ruido del baño todo parecía indicar que estaba en la ducha, pude dejarle mi regalo improvisado sobre su almohada junto con una notita que de modo rápido garabateé sobre su escritorio.

– Bella, tú solo te pasas horas y horas hablando con él por teléfono, por skype, mensajitos, me estáis volviendo loca con tanto azúcar que desbordáis. Me estáis produciendo una diabetes tú en nuestra casa y él aquí. No llevamos ni tres horas juntos y ya tengo un subidón de glucosa que me están creciendo caries hasta en los falanges de los pies. Liaros de una vez y dejarnos a todos en paz. – Susurró mi amiga cada vez más bajo a medida que nos acercábamos a la mesa de la pizzería donde nuestros acompañantes nos esperaban con una sonrisa.

Me senté al lado de Edward quien amablemente había separado la silla para mí.

– Ya te han contado los planes – murmuró este con una sonrisita socarrona y guiñándome el ojo.

– mmmmhhh– asentí con la cabeza imitando su sonrisa. – ¿Le molesta que le lleve a casa Sr. Cullen? – le pregunté seria.

– Para nada señorita Swan, el sueño de todo caballero es que una bella chica le lleve a su castillo montado sobre un corcel blanco… aunque lo tuyo más que un corcel sea el burro de Sherk. –dijo sacando 20 dólares de su cartera mirándome sin disimulo a la espera de que le sacara la lengua. Hecho en el que no lo decepcioné. Le saqué la lengua y le llamé imbécil, todo en uno.

– Un día te la voy a morder y te vas a enterar – dijo en voz baja y amenazante, sacándome los colores por su descaro.

– No creas que te voy a dejar pagar la comida. – le dije intentado obviar sus palabras y buscando mi parte en mi cartera.

– Ya está pagado. –dijo riéndose al ver mi cara estupefacta– Este – dijo golpeándome con el billete mi nariz – es para la gasolina.

– Pero… cómo… cuándo.

– Cuando fuisteis al baño. ¿Vamos? – preguntó levantándose y tendiéndome mi abrigo. – Crees que estos se enterarán si nos vamos. – dijo señalando a su hermana y cuñado que enfrente de nosotros estaban a punto de protagonizar una escena X.

– Se quieren – le expliqué encogiéndome los hombros.

– ¿Esa es tu excusa?

– Cómo… – le pregunté si saber muy bien a que se refería. – ¿estás en contra de las demostraciones públicas de amor? – le pregunté pensando que podrían ir por ahí sus tiros.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Menuda tontería. – exclamó empujándome hacia la salida.

– ¿Entonces? No te entiendo. – le dije deteniéndome frente a mi coche

– Tonterías mías. Vamos princesa –Pidió extendió la mano hacía mí– ¿me dejas conducir?

– ¿Pero en serio que vamos a dejar esos dos sin decirles nada? – Le pregunté después de comprobar a través del cristal del restaurante que se seguían comiendo los morros.

– Que más da. – Contestó Edward mientras me quitaba el bolso y buscaba las llaves en su interior. – Total, van a ir a casa de Jasper ¿no?

– Si, pero…

– Pero nada, mamá gallina – Dijo risueño. – Ellos se van por su cuenta y nosotros por la nuestra. ¿Te llevó a casa o me llevas a mi casa?

– Vale– Concedí poniéndole los ojos en blanco y claudicando ante él. Se reía de mi coche todo lo que quería y más, pero nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de conducir mi coche. – No funciona la calefacción muy bien. – le expliqué una vez que nos acomodamos en su interior y le vi pelear con los mandos del salpicadero. – Y yo extrañado – se rió con sorna. – Anda, ven aquí, que te vas a congelar. – me dijo abriendo su brazo esperando a que me acomodara en su interior.

Un pelín sorprendida y muy muy emocionada me fui arrastrando por el añoso y resquebrajado sillón de cuero hasta que me situé a su lado, dejando que su brazo reposara sobre mí. Poco a poco y sin dejar de parlotear de nuestras experiencias universitarias, muy disimuladamente fui acercando mi cabeza hacia su hombro hasta llegado el punto en el que la tenía totalmente apoyada.

– Me encanta como hueles– me susurró Edward interrumpiendo una conversación sobre mi profesor de literatura moderna.

– ¿Perdón? – le pregunté nerviosa incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Llegábamos en ese momento a la entrada de mi casa. Y Edward sin responderme ni mirarme se dedicó a aparcar la camioneta junto al coche de mi padre. – Tu colonia, tu champú, tu sonrisa… –divagó en voz cada vez más baja mientras apagaba el motor del mismo.

– ¿Qué? – insistí sin ser capaz de entender o de creer que era lo que me estaba tratando de decir.

– No disimules – dijo girándose un segundo y dándome un atrevido beso en la nariz– sabes que me encantas. – continuó dibujando en su rostro la sonrisa más maravillosa, avergonzada y audaz que yo le había visto en su vida. – Bella – murmuró acariciando mi cara y acercando la suya hacia mí.

En ese instante, justo en ese momento en el que fui consciente de que Edward estaba junto a mí e iba a volver a besarme, mi mundo se congeló. Mi cabeza se quedó en blanco, vacía, inerte. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar dominadas por los nervios. Sentí ganas de volar, de gritar, de reír… también sentí ganas de vomitar, de hacer pipí, de llorar. Mi piel se sentía inflamada, mis labios demandantes, mis dedos ansiosos… quería besarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo, mimarlo… y dejarme besar, tocar, acariciar, mimar. Y esta vez quería hacerlo bien, no como en el verano cuando le había gritado y me había enfadado con él, le había pedido perdón, parecía que me había perdonado.

Él iba a volver a dar el primer paso, mi intención no era defraudarlo y mi intención era dar el segundo pero… pero no lo hice.

Como la muy imbécil, idiota, estúpida y gilipollas que soy volví a meter la pata.

– Lo siento, no, yo no…– le dijeron mis labios sin control cuando rozaron los suyos. Solo fui consciente de lo que había hecho cuando él abruptamente y llenos de dolor sus ojos se apartó de mí.

Por mi cabeza pasó la opción de lanzarme a él y borrar su tristeza con los besos que me moría por darle, pero muerta de vergüenza y dominada por mi cuerpo desobediente no pude hacer otra cosa que abandonar mi vehículo y correr hacia la casa, dejando al chico de mis sueños tras de mí y con solo una promesa en mi mente: _Superar esta ridícula vergüenza y confesarle mis sentimientos_

-.-.-.-.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews y follows, de verdad que me hacéis muy feliz con ellos (sobre todo con los reviews).

Abril: Si sigues por aquí, ya que no te puedo contestar por PM pues no tienes perfil y quiero que sepas que agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y apoyo, te lo dijo públicamente: De verdad, gracias y espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado


	14. El día que Edward habló con su mejor

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me gustaría…

**EL DÍA QUE EDWARD HABLO CON SU MEJOR AMIGO**

**13 de julio de 2010, dos días antes del día de autos**

**EPOV**

Acababa de llegar a casa después de mi último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones muerto de hambre. Ya a principios del año había solicitado para mí esta segunda quincena de julio para satisfacer los deseos de mi hermana y estar presente en su fiesta. Tenía pensado trasladarme a Savannah el mismo jueves y quedarme con Alice y Jasper una semana entera para después viajar la segunda semana a Forks y descansar allí tranquilamente.

Tenía tantas ganas de comer que sin deshacerme de mi uniforme de trabajo ni poner la típica ropa casera me lancé a la cocina para prepararme un gran almuerzo. Freí un par de huevos y un gran puñado de patatas congeladas, con un filete. No es que no supiera cocinar, sabía y me salía muy bien, el problema es que había días que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo.

A punto estaba de trinchar con el tenedor unas patatas para mojarlas en la yema del huevo cuando sonó mi móvil que había dejado al otro lado de la mesa. Me estiré sobre la misma como buenamente pude y mientras degustaba ese primer bocado que era para mí como la tierra prometida, conseguí contestar así de aquella manera mientras tragaba.

– Cullen.

– Eres un hijo de la gran puta – fue el saludo amable que me recibió al otro lado de la línea.

– Ja…– quisé irrumpir su gran recibimiento.

– Cómo puedes ser tan cabronazo de mierda – continuó con su diatriba realmente enfadado. Conocía a mi amigo perfectamente y sabía que cuando empezaba a insultar no paraba. Así que, dando las gracias a todo el santoral conocido y desconocido para mí por mi buen humor, puse el teléfono en manos libres, lo dejé sobre el minimantel que recogía el menaje de mi comida y continué ingiriendo los alimentos antes de que se enfriaran.

– Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar cómo vas a atreverte a volver a mirarme a la cara de ahora en adelante. Hay muchas cosas en la vida que te he perdonado pero esto no lo voy a consentir –. Seguía gritando sin darme ninguna pista de que cojones estaba hablando. Pero con él ocurría lo mismo que con mi hermana, el truco era dejarles hablar hasta que se cansaran y luego aprovechar el primer respiro para meter baza. Así que con esta idea en mi cabeza continué comiendo y bebiendo de la cerveza que recogí de la nevera sin que el interlocutor se diera cuenta.

– ¿Me estás escuchando Cullen?

– mmmmmhhhh – Asentí como pude con la boca llena, llevando el botellín a mi boca para ayudarme a tragar.

– No me estás haciendo ni puñetero caso, cacho cabrón. Pero te lo digo muy en serio, ya puedo ser yo el padrino porque como elijas a Jasper o a Emmett te haré la vida imposible hasta el fin de la misma. – continuó provocándome una gran sorpresa con sus palabras. Nunca había sido tan agresivo.

– ¿Quéee? – Le pregunté con una voz estrangulada que más bien pareció un chillido.

– No me jodas. Ya se lo has pedido a alguien. Te juro que te….

– ¿Se puede saber de qué coño estás hablando? – interrumpí intentando que me aclarase un poco las ideas.

– Me he tenido que enterar por Rose– Me reclamó dolido.

– No se de que me estás hablando. Dices palabras que no tienen ningún sentido para mí.

– Soy el último en enterarme y pensaba que era tu mejor amigo.

– Parece que, más bien, el último en enterarme soy yo – le dije elevando un poco más de lo necesario mi tono de voz. – ¿De que me hablas?

– De tu boda. – contestó con un tono irónico.

– ¿De mi qué? – devolví sintiendo que la falta de aire me ahogaba los pulmones sentándome en el taburete de la cocina del que ni siquiera sabía que me había llegado a levantar.

– Me ha dolido, Edward. Mucho. Me he tenido que enterar por otra persona que te casabas. Todo el mundo lo sabe ya. – explicó bajando mucho el tono de voz demostrando que no era uno de sus dramáticos momentos sino que realmente se encontraba herido.

– Todo el mundo… ¿quién es todo el mundo? – Le pregunté obviando inconscientemente el punto principal de la conversación.

– Todos. Me lo acaba de contar Rose que me llamó para encontrarnos juntos en el aeropuerto de Dallas ya que yo voy a hacer escala allí y así ir juntos a Savannah…

– Al grano – le invité cada vez un poco más furioso viendo que se perdía por las ramas.

– Total que me lo dijo Rose, y si ella lo sabe, su marido lo sabe. Y a ella se lo dijo Alice y a Alice se lo dijo Victoria la semana pasada cuando hablaron para concretar no se que mierda de no se que desfile. Vamos que si lo sabe Victoria y lo sabe Alice lo saben todos. Todos menos yo…. Claro como soy el paria de la pandilla, el loco de la colina.

– A ver Drama Boy – le interrumpí en su continuo lamento. Me estaba desquiciando con tanta charla y tan poca enjundia. – Y ¿Bella?

– ¿Bella? –dijo en medio de una carcajada enloquecida– ¿Tú que crees? ¿Acaso no te acabo de decir que lo sabe Alice? – me riñó con sorna mientras yo hacia esfuerzos por tragar saliva.

– Es mentira – conseguí decir con la boca seca y pegajosa.

– ¿Qué dices imbécil? ¿Crees que te estoy engañando?– devolvió agresivo.

– No, joder, no. – respondí desesperado por toda la conversación, por sus implicaciones y por las consecuencias que me podía traer. – Digo que es mentira, que no me caso, que no tengo planes, que no es cierto.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca le has pedido a nadie que se case contigo?

– Ya sabes esa respuesta. Sabes perfectamente que solo le he pedido a una persona que se case conmigo en mi vida y precisamente tú, que estabas allí, sabes lo que me contestó.

– Bella– respondió en medio de un susurro lleno de recuerdos y reconocimiento.

– Exacto – respondí secamente. Solo había una mujer en el mundo con la que yo querría compartir toda mi vida, y si ella no estaba disponible yo tampoco lo estaría. Al resto de mujeres, las dejaba entrar. Tampoco era un santo y mis intenciones eran tarde o temprano superar la pérdida, pero se podría decir que hasta ahora no había habido ninguna a la que me apeteciera invitarla a pasar más allá de la cocina.

– Entonces ¿por qué andan diciendo que os vais a casar a finales de este año? – preguntó curioso.

– No tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguaré.

–Edward –volvió a insistir dudoso – ¿De verdad qué no le has pedido a Leah que se case contigo?

* * *

Se que en el capítulo anterior Bella os causó alguna mala impresión. Teneis que entender que no es tan tonta como puede parecer ;), sino que es un poco tímida y reservada, se pone nerviosa y hace y dice tonterías. Yo conozco a unas cuantas que así eran de jóvenes, aunque luego espabilaron, tal y como ella hará o hizo (dependiendo del capítulo en el que estemos).

Muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, me encanta conocer vuestras impresiones. Esta historia cada vez está teniendo más difusión y me siento muy entusiasmada por los follows y los apoyos. De verdad gracias a todas, sobre todo a las reviewers:

grisAliceCullenSwan * Eli Val * Yasmin-Cullen * Abril * Maya Masen Cullen * Loonydraconian * green'splace * Bella-Nimpha.

Abril: Espero que cuando leas esto hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones al máximo. Por fi, tienes que hacerte un perfil para que pueda contestarte por ahí y mandarte los avances y previews como a tus compis.

Siempre se me olvida comentaros que en mi perfil hay una relación de los capítulos de este fic ordenados cronológicamente, en el caso de que alguien quiera leerlos ordenadamente. El problema es que la numeración todavía es susceptible de variar al ir intercalándose los capítulos futuros.

Por otra parte Eli Val me preguntó el otro día cuántos capítulos quedaban, así que me puse manos a la obra para ordenar bien la historia de mi cabeza y, menos mal, porque donde yo pensaba que quedaban unos nueve capítulos al ser minicapítulos se han convertido en 19 momentos que hay que contar lo que no quiere decir que luego se traduzcan en más capítulos… Vamos que queda historia para rato, espero que no os importe y sigais conmigo hasta el final.


	15. El día que Edward fue descubierto

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me gustaría…

Me da el pálpito, intuyo, bueno, se que me vais a odiar con este capítulo… pero por favor, no lo hagáis ;)

Aunque no suelo recomendar canciones, este capítulo va acompañado de la canción Viaje de Estudios de Lori Meyers (si la vais a escuchar yo os recomendaría que lo hicierais antes de leer). Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**EL DÍA QUE EDWARD FUE DESCUBIERTO**

**(De momento este capítulo va delante del Día que Alice se licenció)**

**Año 2002**

**EPOV**

– Cullen. Eres un hijo de la gran puta. – Oí chillarme al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Extrañado tanto por el tono como por las palabras de salutación volví a mirar la pantalla del móvil para asegurar que no me había equivocado en la identidad de la llamada.

Hacía un rato que había llegado a casa después de una jornada de clases y prácticas en laboratorio, y me estaba entreteniendo un poco hasta que llegara la hora en la que solía llamarla todas las noches. Al menos desde que nos habíamos vuelto a reencontrar en la boda de Rose y Emmett hacía ya un par de meses.

Así que intrigado y emocionado, había respondido al teléfono. Al menos hasta que ella me había saludado tan "amablemente".

– Princesa, ¿eres tú? – pregunté sorprendido.

– Princesa tus muertos – me contestó con gran dureza. – te aplaudiría pero ni ganas me quedan.

– Bella – la llamé inquieto, poniéndome además un poco nervioso al no conocer las razones de porque una niña, mi niña, dulce y cariñosa como era, se había convertido en otra que me gruñía e insultaba sin razón aparente.

– Dicen que la venganza se sirve fría… ¿eso es lo que has hecho? Te has quedado a gusto. Te has sacado la espinita.

– Ni siquiera se de que coño me estás hablando. – Dije atónito ante sus palabras y lo que quería insinuar.

– ¡Ah! Qué no lo sabes. Fíjate tú que el niño bonito no lo sabe.

– ¡Oye! –le llamé la atención bruscamente. No me gustaba para nada el tono de voz que estaba usando. –¡Ni siquiera se de qué me estás hablando!

– ¡Uy! – continuó ella con un tono seco y mordaz– que el niño bonito no sabe de que estoy hablando. ¡Uy! Que igual al niño bonito hay que recordarle algunas cosas.

– Quieres dejar de decir eso– Le respondí enfadándome seriamente por su discurso.

–¡Uy! Que ahora se cabrea. ¡Ea, ea, ea! el cabrón de mierda se cabrea. Ea, ea…

– Bueno, ya está bien– la interrumpí a gritos. – ¿Qué coño te pasa?

– Nada, no me pasa nada. – respondió en voz baja abandonando el tono anterior para utilizar ahora que parecía haber salido de ultratumba.

– Bella, por favor… – le supliqué cambiando también de registro. Bella no solía ser así de agresiva y algo tenía que haber ocasionado su actitud.

– Lo has hecho muy bien, Edward. – susurró dolida.

– ¿El qué? cielo, no lo entiendo – le pregunté desesperado. Esta conversación no tenía ningún sentido para mí y empezaba a desesperarme ante la risa sardónica con la que respondía mi interlocutora.

– No entiendo como lo haces pero siempre me engatusas, siempre me engañas… y ya… ya no puedo más– murmuró cansada.

– Bella, princesa, – la llamé para que me prestará atención– no se de que me hablas pero yo no te he engatusado en mi vida, no te he engañado en mi vida–. Continué antes de ser otra vez interrumpido por una risa histérica.

– No, ¡eh! eres un peazo de mierda de…

– Ya, Bella, ya. ¿De qué coño me estás hablando?

– Lo sabes perfectamente. – continuó tras unos segundos en silencio. – Pero si quieres seguir haciendo el imbécil por mí no hay ningún problema. Eso sí, yo ya no voy a volver a ser la idiota de siempre que va detrás de ti como un perrito faldero en busca de tu atención.

– Bella, sabes que eso no es así…

– No, Edward, ahora te lo voy a recordar yo– me interrumpió antes de dejar que yo le contara mi propia versión de los hechos. Porque según mi punto de vista, yo era el que durante toda mi vida había estado detrás de ella a la espera de que o bien se le cayeran algunas migajas de cariño hacia mí o bien se le cayera la venda de sus ojos. – ¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Rose y Emmett?

– Sí – Contesté rápidamente. Claro que me acordaba, había sido el día más feliz de mi vida. – Por supuesto, ese día por fin nosotros…

– Entonces, te acuerdas que ese día follamos como conejos. – Me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta– ¿Te acuerdas o no? – continuó ella secamente al ver que tardaba en responder.

– Si Bella, – respondí con la voz estrangulada y muy lentamente, aún estupefacto ante el verbo que había usado. Nunca sería capaz de describir ese acto con un verbo tan basto y burdo como follar. Con ella yo había hecho el amor, la había amado con todo mi ser y mi corazón y me había sentidorealmente amado por primera vez en mi vida. Y me dolía tremendamente que para ella hubiera sido otra cosa distinta.

– No estabas borracho ¿no?

– No – le confirmé jugando a su juego puesto que quería saber a dónde quería llegar.

– Y ¿desde entonces hasta ahora has estado borracho?

– No.

– ¿Te has dado algún golpe y te ha dejado amnésico?

– No.

– ¿Alzheimer?

– NO – gruñí irritado de tanta pregunta y ninguna respuesta. – ¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar?

– Mi querido Edward, la verdad es que estoy profundamente preocupada por ti– Dijo ahora suavemente, con un tono demasiado ñoño con el que cada palabra me sonaba a insulto. – y es que aún no me puedo creer, salvo por enfermedad grave o que eres un gran hijo de puta cabrón de mierda, opción por la que me inclinó a tenor de las respuestas que me acabas de dar, cómo puede ser que ni mientas me follabas, ni mientras me decías que me querías, ni mientras me llevas hablando estos dos últimos meses todos los jodidos días todas las putas noches, diciendome lo que me dices y como me lo dices– decía elevando su voz sonando cada vez más irritada– no te has acordado de decirme que tienes novia.

…

Ups! Puede que este hombre esté en problemas, espero al menos que se los lleve el todos en vez de yo.

Es la primera vez que recomiendo una canción con el capítulo y me ha gustado la experiencia, así que igual me acostumbro a hacerlo. Espero que a vosotras también os haya gustado.

Gracias a vuestros comentarios ya hemos llegado con el capítulo anterior a los 100 reviews (wiiiiii) así que muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras y apoyo: Loonydraconian, Eli Val, Maya Masen Cullen, GrisAliceCUllenSwan, Torposoplo12, Jacke94 y Yasmin-Cullen.


	16. El día que Alice aprendió a cocinar

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me gustaría…

EL DÍA QUE ALICE APRENDIÓ A COCINAR

_[De momento, este capítulo va detrás de El día que Edward malinterpretó las cosas. ¿Os acordáis del capítulo en el que Edward y Bella están en el coche y él quiere avanzar pero ella, muerta de nervios, sale corriendo? Bueno, pues ahora han pasado unos meses y todos se encuentran en sus respectivas universidades acabando el curso escolar]_

Mayo de 2001

ALICE POV

– Ya tengo picadas las patatas y ahora ¿qué hago? – le pregunté en cuanto descolgó el teléfono del skype.

– ¿Cómo las picaste? – Me preguntó Ángela al otro lado del mundo. Ella y Ben se habían ido en septiembre a estudiar arqueología e historia a España. Ahora, cuando ya iban a hacer una año en Barcelona, de vez en cuando les daba clases de cocina española a Rose y a Bella. Pero esta era mi primera clase. Hacía dos días le había pedido por mail que me diera la receta de la tortilla de patata pues quería sorprender a Jasper quien venía a pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

– Como me dijiste, meter el cuchillo un poco y tirar hacia mí.

– Perfecto, entonces ya verás que rica te queda. – Me había explicado en el mail que así era la mejor manera de que la patata conservara el almidón y mucho más sabor, y yo seguí la receta a rajatabla. – ¿Tienes el aceite caliente?

– Sí, eché un par de patatas y están saliendo burbujitas alrededor. – Ya tenía los primeros pasos listos para cuando la llamase solo me tutorizara en la parte más difícil.

– Pues échalas todas con cuidado de no quemarte y mientras vete batiendo los huevos.

– ¡Okeeeyyy! – Canturreé mientras rompía los huevos en una ensaladera.

– Y mientras se fríen las patatas me puedes decir por qué te empeñaste ahora en cocinar. Pensé que nunca te iba a ver en una cocina.

– Pues te equivocas, no me importa hacerlo. – le respondí sinceramente– Lo que pasa es que antes Bella no me dejaba entrar en ella, pero ahora… tal y como está o cocinó yo o estamos todo el día comiendo pizza y congelaos.

– Entonces, ¿está muy mal? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

– No tengo ni idea. No me dice nada.

– A mí tampoco me cuenta nada. Me debe correo desde hace dos o tres semanas. Además, me ha dicho Rose el otro día que está muy rara.

– Rara no, lo siguiente. Yo apenas la veo. Se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca y desde que empezó a trabajar en la cafetería, ya ni te cuento. Es como el fantasma de la casa. De hecho, se que sigue viva por que el cubo de la ropa sucia se sigue llenando.

– ¿Estás preocupada? ¿Me preocupó?

– Un poco. Ella me dice que está bien. – le dije negando con la cabeza, mientras pinchaba las patatas para comprobar su estado. – Pero se ha vuelto tan hermética…

– Dale tiempo. Seguro que este verano cuando os junteis en Forks volveran a aclarar las cosas–. Me dijo refiriéndose sin ninguna duda a la tensa relación que ahora había entre ella y mi hermano.

– Entonces no venís este año.

– No, nos han cogido en Atapuerca para excavar en la Gran Dolina y las campañas son en verano. Así que imposible. Pero intentaremos ir en Navidad.

– Vale, Ang. Ya tengo la patata blandita ¿qué hago ahora? – Le pregunté cuando comprobé que la patata se aplastaba muy bien con el tenedor.

– Saca la patata con el escurridor y échala al huevo. Revuelvelo bien. Y una vez que vaciaste la sartén del aceite, echas toda la mezcla otra vez a la sarten.

– Espera, espera– . Detuve sus instrucciones al ver que me costaba un poco más escurrir las patatas. – Ya.

– Habías echado sal ¿no?

– Sí, sí. Antes de echar las patatas a la sartén.

– Bueno ahora viene la parte más delicada. – Me aclaró poniéndome un poco nerviosa. – Yo ya jodí unas cuantas tortillas por torpe– Dijo con una sonrisa.

– A ver, dime ¿qué hago? – Le pregunté agachándome para que me pudiera ver la cara a través de la cámara del ordenador.

– Cuando tengas la base de la tortilla bien hecha, tienes que darle la vuelta para que se haga por el otro lado.

– Y ¿cómo lo hago? – pregunté preocupada mirando el tamaño de la tortilla y calculando lo que podía pesar.

– A ver aquí lo hacen poniendo un plato llano grande encima de la tortilla, le dan la vuelta a la sarten sobre el plato y luego lo vuelven a deslizar a la sarten.

– Y tú ¿cómo lo haces?

– Así justo. –Dijo ella risueña.

– En fín. – suspiré un poco nerviosa– Okey allá voy – Dije autoanimándome mientras seguía sus intrucciones – Ay, ay, ay… ¡listo!

– ¿No te cayó nada? – preguntó sorprendida la muy desconfiada.

– Nada de nada. – Aseguré separando la sartén del fuego y enseñándosela.

– Joder que suerte. A mi la primera vez me cayó todo por la vitrocerámica.

– ¡Ja! – me reí contenta de mi suerte y mi buen hacer.

– Ahora déjala al fuego lo que tú veas. Depende si te gusta más o menos hecha. A mí y a Ben nos gusta casi crudita… con el huevo rebosando.

– Si, creo que me va a gustar más así – Pensé en voz alta mientras pinchaba la tortilla. Joder qué hambre –¿Entonces la saco ya?

– Si. Ya tienes la cena lista.

– Tiene muy buena pinta, gracias Ang. – le dije mientras echaba los trastes a lavar y sentándome finalmente enfrente del portátil y hablar con ella cara a cara. – Seguro que a Jasper le encanta.

– ¡Os va bien eh!

– Si, estoy supercontenta.

– Me alegro un montón. Estáis hechos él uno para el otro.

– A que sí. – sonreí guiñándole el ojo – Estará a punto de venir. De hecho creo que ya llegó. –Dije al sentir el timbre de la puerta.

– Pues nada, colgamos. Dale un beso. – exclamó ella diciéndome adios con la mano.

– Ehh, antes de que cuelgues. ¿El proximo día que me vas a enseñar?

– Te parece gazpacho.

– Mmmmmhhh! No se que es, pero suena delicioso.

– Está delicioso– Confirmó colgando la emisión y dándome la ocasión de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Abrí bastante ansiosa esperando encontrarme con mi chico. Llevábamos unas semanas sin vernos y las ganas de darle un buen beso en los morros eran muchas.

– ¡Bella! – exclamé sorprendida cuando la encontré al otro lado. – Pensé que eras Jasper. –Le expliqué dejándola pasar y fijándome un poco más en su aspecto. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía una mancha marrón enorme sobre su regazo y su cara era todo un poema –¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abriste la puerta con tus llaves?

– Me… me manché y vine a cambiarme– Explicó señalando a la mancha y dejándome ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Oh… pero… ¿estás bien… qué te pasa? – le pregunté realmente nerviosa al verla con un aspecto tan indefenso y deshecho.

– Alice yo… yo… Mira. – Me dijo finalmente extendiendo lo que parecía una carta del Banco. No sabía que tuviera problemas económicos pues entre la beca y la cafetería pensaba que le llegaba para vivir, pero cogí la carta a ansiosa por ver que ella volvía a confiar en mí para contarme sus problemas. Seguramente que juntas superaríamos todo lo que se nos pusiera por delante.

Leí con calma el recibo bancario, era una actualización de la cuenta. Y a medida que iba leyendo los datos la boca se me abría más y más y los ojos se me salían de mis cuencas más y más.

– ¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamé cuando por fin pude emitir sonido. El recibo decía que dos días atrás uno de nosotros había realizado un ingreso por 50 dólares con el concepto de: Edward Cullen. _Pero que has hecho Edward. ¿Qué-has-hecho?_

_-.-_

No se si os has acordéis, pero por si acaso os recuerdo que los chicos habían hecho una apuesta y a medida que iban perdiendo la virginidad tenían que ir ingresando 50 dólares en una cuenta común.

Por cierto, la receta de la tortilla es correcta (se puede hechar también cebolla, pimientos, chorizo...).

Espero que os haya gustado

Un besazo y mil gracias por leer hasta aquí


	17. El día que Edward casi besa a Bella

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me gustaría…

Agradecimientos abajo ;)

EL DÍA QUE EDWARD CASI BESA A BELLA

_[Cronológicamente este capítulo va detrás de El día que Edward reclamó lo que era suyo. Es en la actualidad, las chicas están bajando las escaleras y los chicos las esperan abajo, sobre todo Edward que un poco ansioso le dice unas palabras a Bella.]_

En la actualidad:

―Alice ―llamó Edward a su hermana, sin separar sus ojos de los míos―. Sé que tienes muchas ganas de entrar ahí dentro. Pero ¿crees que podrías conseguirme cinco minutos con Bella?

―Edward, no creo que... ―comenzó a decir Jasper, conminándonos seguramente a no postergar lo inevitable y concluir la noche lo antes posible.

―A solas ―recalcó él, tirando de mi mano hacia la cocina sin esperar a que le concedieran permiso.

Una vez allí dentro me dejó apoyada sobre la encimera antes de soltarme y comenzar a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, yendo de la nevera a la puerta de la terraza y de esta a la nevera otra vez; quince largos pasos que recorría una y otra vez sin emitir sonido inteligible alguno, tirándose del pelo, mordiéndose el labio, apretándose la nariz, un movimiento por paseo y otra vez de vuelta a empezar.

En el intervalo que nos había llevado de la escalera de la entrada a la cocina, su humor había cambiado, como la noche y día, de cálido a frío, de un trato suave y delicado a un gesto tenso y furibundo.

―Te vas a separar...

―Edward ―le llamé, haciendo mi mejor intento por interrumpir aquellos paseos, me estaba mareando.

―Os vais a divorciar ―continuó dándome órdenes.

―Edward ―insistí torpemente, sin atreverme a impedir sus movimientos.

―Y lo voy a matar.

―Edw...

―No, primero lo mato, luego te divorcias y...

―¡Edward! ―grité, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, recordándole donde nos encontrábamos.

―Explícamelo ―exigió deteniéndose justo delante de mí―. Explícamelo antes de que me vuelva loco ―suplicó, agarrando mis manos que ansiosamente las retorcía, y esperando mi respuesta comenzó a acariciarlas, infundiéndome ánimos y un calor que hacía muchos años no había sentido.

Lo miré a los ojos intentado encontrar la respuesta que deseaba escuchar de mí, pues no sabía muy bien a cuál de todas las dudas se refería. Muchas eran las posibilidades: por qué sabía que mi marido me engañaba, por qué me temblaban las piernas, por qué no le había dicho nada antes. Pero él no me devolvía la mirada, tenía los ojos mirando hacia abajo y estaban rodeados de un aura de tristeza y angustia. Inconscientemente seguí su mirada para darme cuenta que era la alianza de mi boda, que aún reposaba sobre mi dedo, el verdadero motivo de su pregunta.

―Aún no entiendo por qué lo hiciste ―murmuró abatido, sabiendo perfectamente que ahora se refería a mi boda.

Un poco ansiosa intenté retirar las manos y esconderlas de su vista y de la mía, pero él apretando fuertemente los ojos y el agarre tiró de ellas hacia atrás, hasta dejarlas descansando en su espalda baja, y obligando a mi dócil voluntad a abrazarlo.

Poco a poco fue soltando sus manos de las mías, como temiendo que yo las pudiera apartar, poniéndome a prueba, pero cuando finalmente se aseguró de que eso no iba a ocurrir, comenzó a separarlas a una mayor distancia tentando mi respuesta para así pasarlas sobre mis brazos, mis codos, mis hombros, mi garganta hasta detenerlas sobre mi mandíbula.

Todo fue tan suave, tan dulce, tan agradable, tan emotivo, tan reconocible, tan..., que se me olvidó que estaba casada; que mi marido estaba en la habitación de enfrente acusado de serme, precisamente, infiel; que le había jodido a todos mis amigos, a todos menos a una, sus vacaciones por mis problemas. Se me olvidó que estaba en brazos de otro hombre al que no le pertenecía mi alianza; un hombre que acababa de anunciar el matrimonio con otra de mis amigas; un hombre que me había partido el corazón y el mismo hombre al que yo le había hecho lo mismo. Y ahora, tras tanto tiempo, sus movimientos y su cercanía nos ponían en una situación muy delicada, pero no era capaz de recuperar la cordura.

Miraba sus ojos, su cara, su boca, las arrugas de sus sienes, el ceño de su frente, las heridas recientes. Olía su colonia, su aliento a chicle de menta y a whisky con coca-cola, los restos de agua oxigenada y mercromina. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, escuchaba la mía nerviosa y podía escucharlas a ambas llenas de suspiros entrecortados y anhelantes. Sentía sus manos sobre mi rostro, como su mano izquierda subía y bajaba por mi cuello acariciándome dulcemente antes de coger en un puño unos mechones de mi melena y como su mano derecha se detenía sobre mi mandíbula, notaba como su dedo índice arrastraba una lágrima perdida, como sus dedos corazón, anular y meñique jugueteaban con el lóbulo de mi oreja y como su dedo pulgar apoyado sobre la comisura de mi boca se arrastraba de derecha a izquierda llevándose consigo mi labio superior. Y... _¡Oh, Dios mío! _solo podía pensar en volver a saborear sus labios. ¿Cuánto de loca me había vuelto ya?

―Mmm ―exclamé fingiéndome risueña y apartando mi rostro de su mano. Tenía que despejar aquella bruma que durante unos segundos me había cubierto y el humor era una buena manera de hacerlo―, que afortunada soy. Has utilizado la ‹‹técnica Edward›› en mí. ―Aunque en esta ocasión alguna nota herida se había colado entre mis palabras.

―¿Qué? ―exclamó sorprendido, apartándose ligeramente de mí―. ¿Qué has dicho? ―insistió, pareciendo dolido.

―Ya sabes, la ‹‹técnica Edward››. Eso de la oreja y de la boca ―le expliqué, moviendo despreocupadamente mis hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Es un gran movimiento. Las tienes que dejar locas... nunca te ha fallado, ¿verdad? Bueno conmigo nunca lo ha hecho, bueno ahora sí... hoy sí... hoy no me vas a besar... yo no... tú no... ―empecé a balbucear como una idiota y estúpida quinceañera. ¡Joder! igual que antes, igual que siempre que Edward estaba cerca, yo acababa haciendo el ridículo―. Te vas a casar... ―insistí en mi monólogo, empujando con golpes cada vez más fuertes y separándolo de mí e intentado arrancarle aquella sonrisa socarrona que llevaba puesta―. ¡Mierda! Sois todos iguales, sois todos unos...

― ¡Shsss! ―chistó suavemente, volviendo a atraer mi cuerpo hacia él―. Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que estás celosa ―susurró sobre mi frente, antes de dejar un tierno beso en ella―. No lo estés, princesa ―aclaró satisfecho―. No de mí, de mí no hace falta.

-.-

Quiero agradecer públicamente a Eli Val haber aceptado betear este fic. Para mí ha sido una experiencia muy enriquecedora (y eso que solo estamos empezando) y un placer compartir ideas y trabajar con ella (contigo). Es increíble lo que te has comprometido con este bebé y que gracias a ti está mucho, muchísimo mejor.

Muchísimas gracias además a todas y cada una de las lectoras, cada vez somos más. En especial a todas las que os molestáis en escribir un review, y un poquito más a todas las que me comentaron sobre sus gustos y la tortilla de patata… no pensé que iba a generar si quiera algún comentario y me ha hecho mucha gracia (e ilusión) que compartierais vuestras preferencias, o no, con la cebolla XDXDXD


	18. El día que Bella rechazó a Edward

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me encantaría

EL DÍA QUE BELLA RECHAZÓ A EDWARD

_[Este capítulo va justo detrás de El día que Bella cometió su mayor error. Es el día de la boda de Bella, y justo ante de salir a la iglesia Bella se encuentra con Edward en el porche de su casa y él le pide que no se case con...] _

EDWARD's POV

―Si no te lo digo, me arrepentiré toda la vida ―le dije en un esfuerzo, intentando contener todo el aire que podía dentro de mis pulmones para poder decirle todo aquello que durante tantos años había callado, estos ardían. Algo había ahí que desde hacía unos meses me apretaba las entrañas y me estrujaba el corazón. Concretamente, creo recordar que todo ocurrió a partir de que ella me hubiera llamado aquel maldito día para decirme que se iba a casar. Ahora, después de semanas sin saber qué hacer, en un impulso loco y de última hora, ese mismo algo me había empujado a plantarme en su casa e intentar convencerla de irse conmigo.

No llevaba ningún discurso preparado, no tenía ningún plan elaborado, solo había tres cosas en mi mente: uno, ella estaba preciosa; dos, ella tenía que ser mía; tres, agarrarla de la mano, de la cintura, de las piernas o de donde hiciera falta y huir.

En un acto desesperado para no escuchar su rechazo prematuramente había llevado mi dedo a su boca para sellar sus labios.

―Bella, mi bella ―susurré, hipnotizado por el leve temblor que esos sonrosados y hermosísimos labios parecían tener. Estaba nerviosa y tragaba ansiosamente tal y como los movimientos de su esbelta garganta evidenciaban. Yo también estaba nervioso. Posiblemente hoy era el día más importante de mi vida, y todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en un acto de fe. En el acto de fe que sería el hecho de que ella confiara en nosotros y supiese que éramos las dos mitades de una misma naranja, que podríamos superar el pasado, corregir todos los errores que habíamos cometido entre nosotros. Porque yo estaba convencido de que lo nuestro era amor verdadero. Y ella era tan... tan perfecta para mí que solo de pensar que la había perdido para siempre mi corazón se deshacía una y otra vez.

―No te cases... ―le dije tras unos segundos de silencio. _«¿Cómo poder condensar mis sentimientos y pensamientos en unas pocas palabras, en un titular?»_―. Al menos no te cases con él, cásate conmigo ―le pedí finalmente, repasando con el pulgar de mi mano su labio inferior. Ver como los relieves de su labio se dejaban llevar por el arrastre de mi dedo para una vez suelto volver a su lugar, me estaba volviendo loco y el efecto sobre mí iba mucho más allá de las consecuencias derivadas de la atracción física. Era algo más, mucho más. Era estar en casa, era respirar aire puro, era agua fresca, era vivir.

―No... hagas eso, no... ― pidió ella temblorosa, devolviéndome a la realidad y negando suavemente con su cabeza. El lamento de su voz acabó por romper todos los cimientos de la poca seguridad con la que yo me había trasladado esa mañana a su casa.

―No, no lo hagas tú ―supliqué, viendo como las pocas posibilidades y esperanzas que había albergado se reducían a medida que su mirada se iba cristalizando cada segundo un poco más―. Bella, no ―insistí, agarrando su mano y posándola sobre mi corazón. Había tantas palabras implícitas en ese gesto. Ese era mi titular en imágenes, porque una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

―Ed... ward ―me llamó, apartando su rostro hacia la calle, a la par que, en un gesto contradictorio apretaba en su puño la tela de mi camiseta―, tú y yo... no... estamos hechos... para ser pareja ―explicó a trompicones, rechazando el agarré que sobre su muñeca yo estaba realizando―. Lo hemos intentado y nunca funcionó ―susurró hastiada.

―Éramos jóvenes, nos equivocamos, nos comunicamos mal... ―intenté explicarle desesperado. La estaba perdiendo, era como agua que se escurría entre mis dedos y yo me moría de sed―. Nunca deje de amar...

―¡Shh! ―me silenció, en un gesto agresivo que contrastaba violentamente con la dulce lágrima que se escapaba entre sus ojos―. Si me respetas, si me quieres como amiga... por una vez, por una sola vez en la vida, déjame en paz.

-.-.-.-

Capítulo cortito pero intenso, no?

Mil gracias a todas vosotras por seguir ahí, a pesar de mis ausencias y mil y una gracias a Eli Val por ser tan buena beta y haberle cogido tanto cariño a este fic.

El próximo está muy cerquita y como recompensa os adelantó que se titulará El día que Alice se quedó sin palabras ;)


	19. El día que Alice se quedó sin palabras

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me encantaría

Crepúsculo tampoco es de Eli Val, beta de esta historia, aunque también estoy segura de que le encantaría.

Bu! menudo chorreo me ha caído por la pequeña longitud del capítulo anterior, ya os lo decía yo, pequeñín pero intenso ¿no? no era un capítulo de mil palabras sino de una imagen ;) No obstante, espero poder resarcirme con este capítulo así como espero que os guste.

**EL DÍA QUE ALICE SE QUEDÓ SIN PALABRAS**

_[Este capítulo ahora mismo va detrás del de Alice aprendió a cocinar. Aquel en el que Bella descubría que Edward había ingresado 50 $ como pago de su apuesta]_

Cena de ensayo de la boda de Rose y Emmett, año 2002

ALICE's POV

―Alice, no me estás escuchando ―repetía mi madre insistentemente, en un gran e inútil esfuerzo por llamar mi atención―. Necesito que nos coordinemos para mañana. Es la boda de mi hijo mayor y todo tiene que salir bien.

―Pero ¿tú has visto eso? ―la interrumpí, girándome hacía ella en mi aún mayor e inútil esfuerzo para que ni mis ojos se salieran de las cuencas ni mi mandíbula se desencajase―. No me lo puedo creer ―comenté, mientras volvía a girar la cabeza y mirada hacia el gran punto de interés que se desarrollaba en la sala. La acción ya se había detenido. Ambos sujetos continuaban con la cena como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nadie los hubiera visto. Y, es que, en ese mismo momento, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas llevaba una pequeña porción de la tarta de chocolate hacia su boca y él con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro servía un poco más de champán en las copas de sus compañeros de mesa.

―Pero..., pero... ¿nadie lo ha visto? ―pregunté a la nada, observando atentamente al resto de comensales. Por Dios, todos continuaban con su rutina, no había sonrisas de lado, ni miradas extrañadas, ni comentarios susurrados. Solo yo había sido testigo de lo que había pasado y, joder, no tenía a nadie con quien comentarlo, sobre todo a sabiendas de que ninguno de los protagonistas me iba a dar siquiera la oportunidad de sacarlo a relucir. Mierda, quería llorar―. ¿Jasper? ―le llamé tímidamente a sabiendas de que por mucho de que moviera los ojos de un lado al otro del salón, inclinase los párpados o subiera y bajase las cejas no iba a significar que mi despistado novio entendiera en silencio el cotilleo. Mierda, Rose, seguro que ella sí lo hubiera comprendido.

Volví a repasar en un vistazo el salón del convite y las tres mesas donde estábamos repartidos entre amigos cercanos y familiares mirando cara por cara y comprobando, para mi desgracia, que nadie compartía conmigo el secreto y ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a Rose entre la gente. A ella, a Bella y a mí, la pesada de la wedding planner nos había separado, ignorando nuestras peticiones, con la excusa de que la novia y las damas de honor debían ocupar mesas diferentes y atender así al resto de invitados. Lo mismo había ocurrido con el novio y sus dos padrinos.

Giré bruscamente hacia la derecha, lugar donde se debía encontrar la mesa principal con Rose y Emmett a la cabeza, solamente para comprobar que ella no se encontraba en su sitio. Tenía que encontrarla y comentarle lo ocurrido. Pobre, se iba a morir del disgusto.

―¿No te gustó la tarta, cariño? ―preguntó el tío Aro, observando claramente mi estupor, mientras sin esperar respuesta se apresuraba a recoger mi plato.

―Eh, sí, me encanta ―respondí, comiéndome el último trozo de un solo bocado cuando este ya era levantado por su gorda y asquerosa mano, atragantándome levemente en el proceso.

―Alice ―me riñó en voz baja mi madre por mi escasa educación, supongo, mientras mi preocupado, amoroso y empanado novio me pasaba suavemente la mano por la espalda y me acercaba mi copa para beber.

―¿Estás bien?, te veo un poco rara ―me preguntó mi chico, mientras me daba un ligero beso en la sien.

―Sí, es solo que... ―le dije, volviendo a mirar a mi alrededor en búsqueda de una melena rubia con un vestido verde― necesito a Rose.

―No creo que tarde, ella fue a comprobar...

―Alice ―interrumpió la reina de Roma, apareciendo de la nada y susurrando mi nombre entre sus dientes―. Familia, amigos... espero que lo estén pasando muy bien, pero necesito a una de las damas de honor ―explicó, a la par que me empujaba con violencia hacia la salida. Ella y yo, sí que nos entendíamos. Y su mirada, sus gestos y su sonrisa me decían una sola cosa. No se cómo, ni desde dónde, pero ella también lo había visto.

Apresuramos las dos el paso para salir del salón y dirigirnos a uno de los baños. No fue hasta que ambas entramos en uno de los cubículos y cerramos con pestillo que nos miramos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reír.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―exclamó en primer lugar, exagerando muchísimo las vocales―. Pero tú has visto eso. Me muero... ―susurró, bajando la tapa del váter y sentándose encima.

―Pensé que nadie más lo había visto... que solo yo ―le expliqué, limpiándome con cuidado las lágrimas que se me habían escapado por el ataque de risa.

―Casi me caigo ―me dijo, después de otra ronda de risas por parte de las dos.

―Pero ¿dónde estabas?, te busqué en el salón para que lo vieras y no te encontré.

― Estábamos comprobando unas cosas con la pedorra de la wedding planner. Unas sorpresitas para mañana ―explicó misteriosamente entre más risas― y... da igual... ya lo verás mañana ―cortó con un movimiento rápido de su mano ante mi interrogante gesto―. El caso es que estaba al otro lado del ventanal y lo vi todo.

―Madre, Rose, menudo numerito montaron.

―¿Numerito? ―preguntó, exagerando nuevamente los gestos―. Ha sido la escena más tórrida y sexy que he visto en mi vida ―explicó, abanicándose la cara―. Porque vi también tu expresión y corrí a hablar contigo, pero es que lo mío hubiera sido arrastrar a Emmett a un seto y hacerle lo nunca visto.

―No creo que a mi hermano le gustase esa idea ―le dije, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente.

―¿Hacerle lo nunca visto?

―No, saber que te excitaste con Edward ―contesté con humor.

―¡Oh por Dios!, espero que salga grabado en el vídeo ―rogó, iluminándosele toda la cara.

―No seas mala, si es así habrá que editarlo ―comenté, volviendo a provocarnos la típica risa tonta y nerviosa de niña ñoña.

―Es que de verdad, Alice, ha sido tan sexy... solo de recordar como tu hermano mojó el dedo en el champán y se lo pasó por los morros, ¡mmm! ¿Ves?, no puedo pensar en ello, me mojo entera.

―Rose ―le dije, fingiéndome seria―, te das cuenta de que estás hablando de mi hermano y mañana te casas con mi otro hermano.

―Alice, dicho así suena asqueroso... pero si me excito es por la escena en general, no por los protagonistas en sí. Imagínate que no son Edward ni Bella ―dijo, cambiando su registro de voz para comenzar a susurrarme en mi oído en un tono ronco y sensual―, imagínate que es una escena de uno de esos libros románticos que leemos. Los dos protagonistas son guapos, simpáticos y atractivos. Ambos se quieren desde que son jóvenes, pero no se atreven a dar el paso por miedo a estropear su gran amistad. De vez en cuando uno de ellos da un paso, pero entonces el otro se acobarda y retrocede. Llevan años jugando al gato y al ratón. Todos a su alrededor saben que se aman, que se desean, pero ellos viven en una burbuja aislada del resto. Tan aislada que un día, en medio de un salón lleno de gente, se abstraen de todos y de todo, y se pasan la velada tonteando entre sí. Él le tira una miguita de pan, ella le coloca un mechón de pelo, él juguetea con su pendiente, ella comparte su tarta de chocolate con él. Y de repente un trocito de chocolate se desprende del bocado y se pega en la comisura de la boca de ella. Él, que se da cuenta de lo que sucede y que en ese momento está bebiendo un trago de su copa, humedece en su copa, llena a rebosar, su dedo pulgar y sin ser consciente de que dos chicas guapísimas los están viendo, arrastra ese magnífico dedo por el labio de la chica hasta alcanzar la miguita que se queda pegada en su yema. Él, consciente de su travesura, esboza una sonrisa erótica y despreocupadamente se lleva el pulgar a su boca, para con un movimiento rápido de su lengua recoger el maldito y dichoso trocito de bizcocho ante la atenta, sonrosada y estupefacta mirada de su acompañante que lo único que puede hacer a su vez es repasar el rastro que el atrevido dedito dejó en su boca con su respectiva lengua. ―Rose acabó el relato con una sonrisa lobuna y un leve pellizco en mi culo―. ¿Qué?, ¿a qué ahora que lo ves con perspectiva te parece lo más sexy del mundo? ―insistió, abriendo la puerta con la intención, supongo, de volver a la fiesta―. Alice, ¿vienes?

―Eh..., sí ―contesté a duras penas una vez que pude escapar del embotamiento al que su descripción me había llevado. Me había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Bueno, y ahí tenéis el origen de la "técnica Edward" ¿os ha gustado? Espero que sí

Con todo, muchísimas gracias a todas por seguir ahí, cada vez somos más y me hace muchísima ilusión compartir mis historias con vosotras... un besín muy fuerte a todas


	20. El día que Alice extendió un rumor

Crepúsculo no es mío, aunque me encantaría. Tampoco es de Eli Val, maravillosa beta de esta historia, aunque también le gustaría.

**EL DÍA QUE ALICE EXTENDIÓ UN RUMOR**

_[Este capítulo transcurre entre medias del capítulo de El día que Alice no durmió. Es el capítulo en el que Bella llega a la casa de Alice y Jasper y les cuenta lo que ocurrió. Durante esa noche , pensábamos que Alice no había dormido porque estaba elaborando un plan, pero en realidad estaba ideando dos]_

Tres días antes del día de autos, martes por la mañana.

ALICE's POV

Estaba mirando el precioso paisaje marítimo que tenía ante mí, pequeños barquitos pesqueros se movían buscando sus mejores capturas entre veleros de turistas que buscan pasar un relajado día en el mar. Mucho más cerca, en la playa, vigilaba como un guapísimo y futuro padre de familia corría por la arena, mientras me acariciaba la barriguita intentado volver a colocar un bultito que con forma de pie presionaba sobre el lateral para inmediatamente ver como volvía a su lugar. Con una sonrisa recordé cómo el día anterior mi bebé y yo habíamos recibido a Jasper con la banda sonora de Carros de fuego. Desde que él había cogido aquella costumbre alguna vez que otra se me había pasado por la cabeza sorprenderle con aquella canción, pero no había sido hasta la semana pasada cuando había visto el CD en la tienda que me había decidido a comprarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza para no marearme, devolví mi línea de pensamiento a la misma dirección que había tenido desde que ayer, cuando Jasper, mi bichito y yo nos habíamos acostado. Juntos habíamos diseñado un plan A, también conocido como plan «efecto sorpresa». Un plan maduro y directo, confrontando al enemigo. Un plan que tenía toda mi confianza en que cumpliera su misión. Pero como toda buena estratega, necesitábamos un plan B. Estoy segura de que Maquiavelo, Anibal, Sun Tzu o mi madre, cuatro de los grandes, estarían orgullosos de mí. El plan B, también conocido como «rumores y mentirijillas», era totalmente opuesto al anterior. Era sibilino e infantil, socavando al enemigo en su punto justo de flotación. Y solo me faltaba una pieza para llevarlo a cabo y esta iba a encajar en el engranaje en tanto en cuanto acabara de marcar el teléfono.

―¿Sí? ―me respondió una voz somnolienta al otro lado. Joder, nena, que son las diez. Espabila, bueno o mejor no, cuanto más gilipollas se encuentre, mejor para mí.

―Jessica, buenos días, cariño, soy Alice ―le dije, rodando los ojos en mi mejor intento por no reírme. Aún no entiendo, después de tanto tiempo, cuándo esta tipa se había hecho amiga nuestra... pero en fin. Juro ante todos los dioses que si esto me sale bien, a partir de ahora la llamaré una vez a la semana... bueno, mejor cada dos semanas.

―Alice, ¡ho... hola! ¿Estás bien?, ¿pasó algo? ―preguntó apurada.

―No, tranquila. ¿Te pillo en mal momento? ¿Estabas durmiendo? ―le devolví con muy mala leche.

―¡Eh! No, bueno sí, aquí son las ocho ―susurró―. Ayer pasé una mala noche con el bebé y... bueno ya sabes cómo va esto ―me dijo haciéndome sentir culpable por mi maldad durante, ¿cinco segundos? Yo también había pasado por un terrible primer trimestre del embarazo. Yo y miles de mujeres en la humanidad lo habían hecho y lo seguirían haciendo... tampoco había que ser tan remilgada.

―Vaya, por Dios ―intenté congraciarme falsamente. No era una cínica, no lo era. Soy una estratega con una misión que cumplir―. ¿Estás mejor?, ¿tienes un rato libre para hablar?

―¿Conmigo? ―exclamó alegre. ¡Ay, pobre!, pero qué bruja soy―. Sí, claro. ¿Necesitas algo?

―No, estoy ultimando todos los detalles para este fin de semana y para la cena del jueves y quería hablar contigo... ver a qué hora llegáis, si tienes algún antojo que creas que vayas a necesitar... y ponernos al día.

―Ah ―suspiró relajándose―. Ya tenemos los billetes y lo tengo todo preparado.

―¡Qué bien! ―le dije sonando alegre, creo―. Y del resto, ¿qué sabes? Porque llegáis todos juntos, ¿no? ―le pregunté mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz y el papel donde tenía un croquis-calendario con todas las actividades y acciones programadas.

―Sí, creo que sí. Ya sabes que a mí esas cosas de organización no se me dan bien ―confesó entre risitas―, todo eso lo lleva Mike, lo que sí te se puedo confirmar es que a nosotros nos recogen en el aeropuerto de La Guardia, Edward y Leah, y luego juntos cogemos el avión en el JFK para Charleston... ―comenzó a contarme, mientras yo repasaba el croquis con todos los vuelos y viajes de mis invitados. Tal y como ella explicaba, los cuatro se encontrarían en Nueva York y allí, coincidirían también con Angela y Ben que los esperaban dentro del aeropuerto pues venían directo desde Londres.

―Ajá, ajá ―interrumpía de vez en cuando su discurso para hacerle pensar que la estaba escuchando mientras a la par me servía un poco más de zumo y comenzaba mi segundo desayuno―. Así que… hablando de Leah ―la corté, cansada de su cháchara sin venir mucho al caso e iniciando una segunda fase en mi programa― ¿qué fuerte, no? ―le dije exageradamente―. Cuando me lo dijo Edward, flipé, quién lo diría, y yo que pensaba que nunca iba a...

―¿Qué?, ¿de qué me hablas? ― preguntó curiosa, tal y como yo había pensado que haría.

―¡Eh! ¡¿No lo sabes?! ―exclamé―. Oh, Dios mío, me va a matar. Pensé que lo sabías, como Leah es tu mejor amiga, pensé que te lo habría dicho... o no... creo que les jodí la sorpresa ―dije de tirón por encima de sus intentos de interferir en mi discurso aprendido.

―¡Alice! ―gritó unas cuantas veces―. Por supuesto que lo sé ―mintió descaradamente―, Leah me llamó y me lo dijo ―continuó dubitativa.

―¡Buff!, menos mal ―murmuré fingiendo alivio quedándome en silencio esperando que el pez picara el anzuelo.

―Ya, no quieren decir nada todavía así que supongo que tenemos que guardar el secreto.

―Claro, claro ―sonreí alegre―, menos mal que solo lo sabemos nosotras dos, bueno y mi madre... claro fue a ella a la que Edward le pidió el... bueno ya sabes.

―¿Quién lo iba a decir, verdad? Edward ca... casándose con Leah ―comentó indecisa, esperando mi reacción.

―Tú lo has dicho, no yo ―confirmé riéndome tontamente. Tocado y hundido. Plan B en marcha―. Bueno, cariño, nos vemos pasado mañana y recuerda no se lo podemos decir a nadie ―le expliqué, a sabiendas de que en menos de veinticuatro horas todos, menos los protagonistas, estarían enterados. Me hubiera echado a reír con la risa malvada de las películas de Disney pero miré hacia arriba y vi como mi amiga salía al balcón. Estaba muy pálida y con unas grandes ojeras que enmarcaban unos ojos rojos e irritados. La chisté con la intención de que advirtiera mi presencia y la conminé a acompañarme en la terraza.

A ella no hacía falta que Jessica le extendiera el rumor, por alguna especie de malentendido incomprensible para mi inteligencia y tras una conversación con Emmet, ya pensaba que Edward se iba a casar con Leah en unos pocos meses, me lo había comentado hacía unas semanas de pasada como si no le importase, justo cinco segundos antes de que yo llamara a mi queridísima cuñada y me confesara que todo había sido un malentendido. Por lo que sabía, nadie se lo había aclarado y ahora ese hecho nos iba a venir muy bien. Precisamente, de ahí había tomado yo la idea, aunque nunca debería de confesar la fuente, ¿no?

* * *

Bueno, ya sabemos un poco más sobre este tema. Espero que os haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí ;)


End file.
